


The Gypsy's Wife

by Tania885



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangsters, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love Triangles, Making Love, Protective Alfie Solomons, Smut, Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania885/pseuds/Tania885
Summary: Your father is a wealthy businessman and moved your family from New York to England to expand his growing empire. Which of course catches the attention of Thomas Shelby.After you put your father in a tight spot he makes a deal with the leader of the Peaky Blinders. Thomas Shelby will go into business with your father but not until he marries you.You're completely against it at first but eventually get to know Tommy and even come to love him. You also meet his friend and business partner Alfie Solomons who intrigues you.One day you have a bad fight with Tommy and he goes too far while also breaking several promises he made you. You seek out Alfie for refuge and give in to your desires you've been harboring for the other man. Things get far more complicated for you after that.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You, Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Comments: 93
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a cheating fic. The reader cheats on her husband Tommy with Alfie. So if that's not your thing you probably won't want to read this. 
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy. This is my first Peaky Blinder fic.

CHAPTER 1

The wind blows through your hair as you run through the muddy streets of Small Heath. You glance over your shoulder and tell yourself to move your legs faster. People are looking at you like you've gone mad as you shove past them. When you reach Watery Lane you assumed they would stop chasing you, but no such luck. Seems they’re dumber than you thought.

You've never actually been here either, but you made a new friend recently, and she told you to stop by for tea one day. Today seems like a perfect day for that. When you see the flat you're looking for you knock...or more like pound on the door anxiously.

A young boy answers the door. "Who are you?"

"Hi….Is Ada here?"

He crosses his arms over his chest with a very unintimidating frown. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm (Y/N), a friend of hers. Can I come in? Please?" As you fidget and nervously look over your shoulder the voice of your friend gives you hope. "Finn? Who's at the door?"

Ada answers her own question and smiles when she sees you. Then quickly turns to a frown as she takes in your current state. You tire of waiting for a proper invitation and impolitely push yourself inside and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Ada. I need somewhere to hide for a bit. I didn't think they would follow me here." You say the words quickly and sound winded as you are still trying to catch your breath.

She grabs your arm and pulls you further inside. "What's happened? What's wrong?" She asks as she pulls you into the kitchen telling you to have a seat at the table. There's another woman already in the room smoking a cigarette as she watches you curiously.

"Um...remember the McLean boy I told you about that won't leave me alone?" She nods her head in response. "Well, he cornered me in the market and got handsy. So I stabbed him through his hand with my switchblade and made a run for it. Him and his cousins have been chasing me all over town since then."

Ada and the other woman burst into laughter. Ada looks at the woman beside her. "See Polly, I told you. I knew you would like her. (Y/N) this is my aunt, Polly."

Polly looks you up and down. "So you're the American I've heard so much about. I'm impressed. Good for you not taking any shit from those irish boys.” Ada goes to pour you some tea, but Polly puts her hand out to stop her. “She needs something stronger than that. How ‘bout some whiskey?”

You lean back in the chair you're sitting in finally and take a deep breath. “Whiskey sounds perfect. Thank you.” The sound of a match being lit from behind you catches your attention. You didn’t realize there was anyone else around. You slowly turn around and see two men standing in the doorway. The one lighting a cigarette has piercing blue eyes and dark hair. He’s very handsome. You’re so taken with his eyes that you pay no mind to the other man standing next to him.

After the handsome man lights his cigarette, he gives you a cold stare. “So what do you expect us to do about it? How does your problem become our problem?” 

It takes you a moment to take in what he’s saying because you’re caught up in his beautiful eyes. You shake your head at him. “Nothing. I don’t expect anything. I just needed somewhere to rest for five minutes because those fucking irish boys are relentless. I’ll leave if it’s a problem.”

Ada starts scolding the man. That’s when you realize he’s the infamous Thomas Shelby you’ve heard so much about. You knew Ada was his sister, but weren’t bothered by it. Your family just moved here from New York. So being pretty much the only American residents in this city you stick out like a sore thumb. Ada was the first friend you've made, so you weren’t going to be deterred by rumors of her family.

Polly shushes Ada and points at Thomas with a cigarette being held between her two fingers and lifts her brow. “Thomas you should be polite to our guest. This is (Y/N) (L/N), you have a meeting with her father at the end of the week.” The two of them seem to have a silent conversation after that. 

Well, that figures, your father has a meeting with a gangster. He owns several steel factories and manufactures cars and car parts. He imports and exports his products himself and wanted to expand from the US into Europe. Why he picked Birmingham to relocate to you’re still not sure.

A man’s laughter catches your attention, but it’s not from Thomas. He doesn’t look like he ever laughs. It’s coming from the man next to him that you didn’t take a second look at. He’s older looking, so he must be the eldest brother Arthur. “Come on Tommy, she’s earned a drink. Stabbing one of those irish bastards, good for you. Which one was it?”

You drink the entire glass of whiskey Polly gave you all at once and slam down on the table. “That cunt Colin. He won’t take no for an answer, so I made myself entirely clear.” That gets more laughter out of everyone, except Thomas of course. 

Polly calls out to Thomas. “Tommy, be a gentleman and give the girl a ride home. The McLeans will leave her alone if they see her with a Shelby.” He steps inside the kitchen and pours himself a glass of whiskey. He gives you another cold look as he answers his aunt. “Seems she can take care of herself. She ran here, she can run home.”

“Tommy.” Polly scolds as she gives him a knowing look.

You start feeling awkward and try defusing the situation. “It’s fine Polly. I really didn’t come here to start trouble. I just thought the irish boys stayed away from this neighborhood, and needed a moment to catch my breath without looking over my shoulder.”

Polly and Thomas just stare at each other for a few moments. He finishes his glass of whiskey, then looks at you when he sets the glass down. “Alright then, come on. Let’s get you home.” You are confused by his sudden willingness to take you home and glance at Ada questioningly. She just shrugs her shoulders. Well that was helpful. 

Thomas stares at you as he puts his coat on, looking at you expectantly. You relent and nod your head in agreement. You live on the other side of town and weren’t really looking forward to sneaking your way through the city to get home.

You stand up and give Ada a hug. “Thank you Ada, and Polly for the hospitality and giving me a few moments of refuge.” Polly waves you off. “Next time come by when you aren’t being chased dear. Us ladies will have a drink.”

In awkward silence you follow Thomas to the car. He doesn’t open the door for you like a gentleman would. You’re not sure what you were expecting from him, but whatever. You hop inside, and glance at him. “I assume you know where you're going since you’re meeting with my father in a few days?”

He lights another cigarette and starts the car. After a couple beats of silence he answers you without looking at you. “You would assume correct.” His voice devoid of any emotion. 

You turn your head away from him and roll your eyes. When you look out the window you see the boys you were running from. You smile at Colin McLean smugly and give him the middle finger. He glares at you until he sees who you’re with and quickly looks away. “Asshole.” You mutter under your breath as you look over at Thomas. He still shows no emotion on his face. You cross your arms over your chest and frown at him. “Are you always this serious? Does it physically pain you to smile?”

He briefly looks at you with a lifted brow. “Have you heard of me? Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, Thomas Shelby, head of the Peaky Blinders. What does that have to do with your grumpy face?”

You’re not sure if you imagined it or if the corner of his mouth twitched. It was so quick it’s hard to tell. “You're not afraid of me, eh?”

“No, I just met you. Are you avoiding my question for a reason?”

“I’m a busy man, no time to smile.” He says curtly. That was a ridiculous answer, but you decide to just let it go. He doesn’t seem to like conversation much, and you’re starting to feel exhausted from your afternoon marathon. 

“You know that boy’s family has ties to the IRA.” Thomas says matter of factly.

“Yeah and? That doesn’t give him permission to put his hands on me. I’m not his sweetheart, and nor will I ever be.”

“Don’t like irish boys or you already have someone?”

You sigh and look out the window. That was an unexpected question. “I couldn’t care less where he’s from. I don’t like boys that think with only their fucking cocks. And no, I don’t have anyone, not anymore.” You hold your breath hoping he doesn’t pry any further about that last part. Because it’s not a subject you really want to get into. 

Thankfully he doesn’t ask you any more questions after that. Before you know it he’s pulling up to your house. “Did you want to come in and say hello to my father?”

“No, I'll see him soon enough. Just be sure to tell him it was me that drove you home. And try not to stab anyone for a few days. Can you do that?”

You smirk at him. “I make no promises Mr. Shelby, but thank you for the ride.” Then you hop out of the car. This time you know for sure the corner of his mouth twitched. He was holding back a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first several chapters are going to focus on the reader's developing relationship with Tommy. Alfie will appear briefly throughout the chapters at first. He'll be focused on more later in the story.

CHAPTER 2

Much to your mother's dismay, behaving like a lady has never been your strong suit. She’s tried since you were old enough to walk and talk to get you to act like a proper lady. You just couldn’t care less and wanted to play outside in the mud or follow your older brother around. So as she stands in front of you scolding you for getting blood on your dress you barely suppress the urge to roll your eyes at her. She just recently found out about your escapades in the market, the blood evidence on your dress from the boy you stabbed in the hand.

“Well if that fucking prick would have kept his hands to himself I wouldn’t have gotten blood on my dress the other day.”

“Language (Y/N)!”

“Seriously? That’s what you care about, my dress is dirty and I have a foul mouth? You don’t at all care some boy was trying to feel me up in the market? As long as my dress is fucking clean it’s alright. How are we related?”

She lets out an exasperated groan. “I wonder that several times a day myself. This is not how a lady behaves. Ladies don’t carry knives in their pockets. You could have asked for help. No man in his right mind is going to want to marry a girl like you. How do you expect to find a husband?”

You smile smugly at her and put your hands on your hips. “I don’t expect to find a husband. I’m going to be an old, childless, unmarried spinster just to spite you!” Your mother’s eyes go hysterically wide. She opens her mouth to yell something at you but your father walks in. “Okay ladies that’s enough. (Y/N) give your poor mother a break.”

It was just getting good too. She was about to blow her top. You huff as you cross your arms over your chest. “Yes, father. How was your meeting with the Shelby’s today?”

He gives you a strange look that you aren’t sure how to interpret. “It went well darling. We’ll talk about it over dinner.” Then he reaches for your mother’s hand and escorts her out of the room. That was strange. Very, very strange. Oh well, he got your mother out of your hair for a few minutes at least.

About a half hour later you make your way downstairs to the dining room. Immediately you feel uneasy when you see your mother’s face. She looks….happy? That can’t be a good sign, especially after the argument you just had with her. Cautiously you join your parents at the table. They are just carrying on a casual conversation that goes on for several minutes. 

You decide to eat your meal quickly so you can go back to your room and hibernate, away from your overbearing mother. Your worry only increases when she doesn’t scold you for eating your food too fast. You even tried chewing loudly to push her buttons, and she didn’t even flinch.

Just as you finish your plate and look to your father to ask to be excused he waves his hand for you to stay in your seat. Now your leg is bouncing up and down anxiously, causing the dishes on the table to rattle. Your father wipes his face with his napkin and pushes his empty plate to the side. “So (Y/N) I met with Thomas Shelby and Polly Gray today and we came to a business arrangement of sorts.”

“Of sorts?”

“(Y/N), I’ve kept something from you for a while because I didn’t want to worry you. Colin McLean’s father wanted to arrange a marriage between you and his son. I know you despise that boy, and frankly I don’t care for that family either. I told him you were already engaged, which was a lie. But it bought us some time.”

“Wait! Was? Was a lie? Why past tense?”

He puts his hand up to stop you. You chance taking a look at your mother and she looks very pleased right now. If she wasn’t your mother you’d slap that look off her face. “The arrangement I came to with the Shelby’s is I export some of their...products to the US in exchange Thomas Shelby will help expand both of our businesses and also marry you.”

You jump to your feet accidentally hitting the table and knocking things over. “You what?!”

“Calm down. He’s protecting you, and our family. You stabbed that boy with a switchblade (Y/N). His father is a member of the IRA. They don’t take kindly to their family members being assaulted, or being insulted. You put us in a tight spot.”

“Does no one care that Colin was trying to get his hands up my dress? Why is that not an important fact to anyone? This is bullshit. I’m not marrying a gangster!”

Your father slams his hand on the table. “Yes you will! Or you might as well sign our death warrants now. Without the Shelby’s keeping the Irishmen away it will just be a matter of time.”

You don't know whether to laugh or cry. Why do you get punished for defending yourself? You glare at your mother who just can’t wipe the smile off her face. “I don’t know why you’re so happy. You know they descend from gypsies right? You’re going to have little half gypsy, fortune telling grandchildren. What will all of your rich friends think of that?” Her smile immediately disappears giving you a small feeling of satisfaction. So you storm away and stomp up the stairs to your bedroom.

Laying on your bed staring blankly at the ceiling your mind starts to race. How did it come down to this? Sure Thomas Shelby is devilishly handsome, but he's not the type of man you pictured yourself marrying. You don’t fear him like everyone seems to, but you most certainly don’t want to marry a gangster. You were engaged once, to your childhood sweetheart James. Then the war took him away and he never came back crushing your heart in the process.

No you're not going to be a bargaining chip, and you don’t believe the nonsense your father was spouting about the IRA. With your mind made up you pack a bag and wait until you hear your parents go to bed. Then you quietly sneak down the stairs and out of the house. You've made a rash decision to catch a train to London. Then you can catch the next ship back to New York. You still have friends and extended family there. Let's see them force you to do anything from a different continent.

As you slink through the dark streets you keep a cautious eye out, your handy switchblade gripped tightly in your hand just in case. You feel a small sense of relief when you get to the train station. But it's short lived.

You turn a corner and walk into none other than the man you were trying to flee from, Thomas Shelby. It only takes a second for you to react. Quickly you pull your blade out and hold it to his throat. "You following me? You already think you own me? Well you're in for a rude awakening."

He keeps his icy blue eyes locked onto yours as he raises his hands. Then a tiny smile slowly appears on his face. "Most people fear me, and wouldn't dare to even think about holding a knife to my throat. But you didn’t even think twice did you?"

"Let me pass. Or I'll do more than just hold a knife to your throat." You grit out as you glare daggers at him. 

"Calm down will ya? I just want to talk. After I'm done if you still don't like what you hear you're free to go. Alright?"

There's a long quiet pause as you try reading his eyes to determine if he's telling the truth. You slowly lower your knife. "I thought you were too busy to smile?" You say sarcastically.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cigarettes, and surprises you again when he smiles once more. He has a beautiful smile and you hate yourself for thinking that right now. But it’s still true nonetheless. "I usually am, but you are just full of surprises. I'm not sure what to make of you just yet." After he lights up his cigarette he nods his head towards a nearby bench. "Shall we have a seat?"

“Fine.” You mutter as you turn and walk towards the bench, eager to get this over with so you can be on your way. He tries offering you a cigarette when he sits down next to you. “No, I find those things disgusting.”

He clears his throat as he tucks his cigarette case and matches back into his jacket. “Suit yourself. To answer your first question I was not following you. Your father called me after he spoke to you. He said you had a defiant look in your eye and had a feeling you’d be taking off in the night. The train is the only way out at this hour, unless you planned on walking. Seems your father knows you well. And your second question, no I don’t think I own you.”

Well dammit. You didn’t see that coming. Your father does know you much better than your mother though. You sigh in annoyance. “Who’s fucking stupid idea was this marraige nonsense anyway?”

You almost startle when you hear a small chuckle come from him. He’s full of surprises too apparently. “To be honest it started with Polly and your mother. They met the other day and came up with the idea. Your father wouldn’t make a deal with me unless we found you a husband and kept the McLean family from retaliating. I recently put my younger brother John into an arranged marriage. Polly seemed to think it was only fair that it be my turn I suppose.”

You roll your eyes. You should have known your mother had a part in this. “Okay, well I still don’t hear any reason why I should stay and enter a loveless marriage.”

“Well if you leave the IRA will certainly harm your parents if I don’t stop them. I really need your father’s business, so lets you and me make a deal. I’ll treat you right and be a perfect gentleman. I promise to never lay a hand on you. Just name your terms (Y/N).”

You scoff at him. “You weren’t much of a gentleman the day I met you. You were quite rude actually.” He nods his head once. “True. I was just seeing how you would react. You piqued my curiosity. How did you learn to hold that blade properly anyway? You hold it like a man would.”

That brings a small but sad smile to your face. “My brother. When he returned from the war he wasn’t the same. Most men that came back weren’t. But he was paranoid. The way he told it was when he was in France he saw a young girl that reminded him of me. She was badly beaten to death by some soldiers, she was completely defenceless. It gave him nightmares of it being me dying. So when he returned home he was insistent that I learn to fight and defend myself. He taught me everything he learned in the army. Which I’m actually very thankful for. It has saved me a couple times.”

Thomas stays quiet for a moment. From what Ada has told you the war is a touchy subject for him. So you weren’t really expecting much of a response from him. “I don’t know a single man that came back the same after the war. Good for your brother though. He did a good thing for you. I heard he died of the Spanish influenza before you moved from New York. I’m sorry for your loss, sounds like you two were close.”

Internally your growling in annoyance. Spanish flu my ass, you think to yourself. “Yeah he is...was my best friend. Anyway, we got off the subject. Even though my parents infuriate me to no end I don’t want anything to happen to them. But I don’t want to be in a fake and loveless marriage with a stranger. That’s not how I want to live out the rest of my life.”

“Okay how about this. I can probably push the engagement out at least a couple months. We can take that time to get to know each other and at least get married as friends instead of strangers.”

As he’s talking you stare down at your hands and fidget with your fingers. After a few beats of silence you still give no response, and he sighs to himself. “(Y/N) I’m not an unreasonable man despite whatever you may have heard. And if you’re still waiting for your sweetheart to return to you it’s not going to happen. If he hasn’t returned by now he’s gone. I can’t promise you love, but we can make it work if you’re willing to try.”

You stop fidgeting and slowly lift your head until you meet his eyes. He looks like he’s being sincere, but you don’t know the man very well to know what his lying face looks like. “I can’t believe my parents told you about James. I’m well aware he’s gone, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. Now if you want to dig up the past, what about you and the barmaid that betrayed you that you were so in love with?”

His face turns into a cold expressionless stare again. Well that hit a nerve. “Ada is a bit of a gossip isn’t she? The barmaid is the past and will stay in the past. Anything else?”

You can’t believe you are even considering this. But your options are greatly limited. Go to New York and be broke and risk your parents being harmed. Stay here and marry either Thomas Shelby or Colin McLean. Thomas, funny enough seems to be the lesser of two evils. Though you’re sure many would disagree with that statement. “I don’t want a husband that’s going to be running around town fucking whores. I know you’re fucking your secretary who claims to be a retired prostitute if there even is such a thing. Love or no love I won’t be made a fool of.”

“Fair enough. No more whores. I won’t step outside the marriage, but I expect the same from you. And I swear not to lay a hand on you without your permission.”

“Just like that? It’s that simple for you?”

He nods his head and reaches into his pocket. “Just like that. As soon as you put this ring on it will be a symbol of our agreement for as long as you keep it on.” 

He holds a beautiful diamond ring in his hand offering it to you. You’re not completely ready to give in just yet, and refuse to take it. “Be the gentleman you claim to be capable of and ask me properly.”

“Alright, (Y/N) will…” You quickly interrupt him. “No Thomas, I said properly. Get down on one knee.”

He gives you an amused look. “You are something else, you know that? I can’t decide if you're incredibly brave or just incredibly stubborn. Little of both I suspect.” You don’t respond, and just look at him expectantly. He eventually relents as he shakes his head and kneels on the ground with one knee. He holds his hand open and smirks as he looks up at you. “(Y/N) (L/N) will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife; will you marry me?”

You look down into his beautiful blue eyes and against your better judgement you extend your left hand. “Yes Thomas Shelby, I will marry you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfie makes a brief appearance.

CHAPTER 3

The cool fall air makes you feel like you can breathe easy again as you hastily exit the house. The inside is too stuffy and full of people you don’t care to be around. The first thing your mother did after you reluctantly accepted Thomas’s proposal was plan an engagement party. She invited basically the entire town and even neighboring towns. 

Thomas, who you have finally started to call Tommy also dropped a bomb on you. He said he recently acquired a legal gambling license and started bringing in more money so he bought a house….for both of you. Which just made this whole engagement thing seem more real. 

It’s a ridiculously large house outside of the city. It could house a small army and you told him as much. You don’t need an extravagant home. You’re not that type of person. That’s more your mother’s style. He’s not even staying in the house yet. He’s still staying in his family’s flat in Small Heath until the wedding, and you’re obviously home with your parents until then also. But the engagement party is being held at your future home.

You plop down on the bench that sits in front of the house near the end of the also ridiculously long driveway. Then you pull a flask out of your coat pocket. You picked Tommy’s pocket when he wasn’t paying attention. Everything going on inside is just too overwhelming so you wanted a few minutes to drink peacefully by yourself.

As you’re taking a drink a voice interrupts your short lived peace. “You know the party is inside the house, yeah?” It’s a handsome man with blue eyes and a beard that you’ve never seen before. He has a thick accent, wearing a black hat, and is walking with a cane.

Annoyed at being disturbed you give him a sarcastic response. “You don’t say? That’s what all that noise is behind me? I hadn’t the slightest clue. Thank you so much for telling me, that was very kind of you.”

He stares at you expressionlessly for a moment and rubs his free hand across his bearded chin a couple times. Then you see a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Why yes of course miss. I do aim to please. Not much for parties or sumthin’?” He says as he invites himself to sit down next to you.

You lift your flask or Tommy’s flask you suppose, with a smile. “This is all the party I need right here. I don’t care much for crowds.” He pushes it away before you can take a drink. “I’m guessin’ that’s some of that awful fuckin’ gypsy whiskey. I got sumthin’ better.” He pulls his own flask out of his coat and hands it to you. “Go on now, give it a try.”

You shrug your shoulders, why not. He’s better company than the uptight socialites inside so far. After you take a drink you start coughing because it’s so strong. He gives you an expectant look as he watches you choking on the liquor. “Alright good sir, you win. That shit’s way better.”

He smiles at you for the first time. “Fuckin’ better be. I make it me self in my ‘bakery’.” That sentence there tells you exactly who this man is. You heard he was coming, but you’ve never actually laid eyes on him before. He takes a drink himself and then puts the flask back in his pocket. “Have ya met the soon to be Mrs. Shelby? What dumb little twat agreed to marry that cunt Tommy Shelby? That’s what I want to know.”

Seriously? Has he not noticed your lack of a british accent? Everyone knows Tommy is marrying an American. You decide to just play along. Either way it’s funny to you. “Oh yes I’ve seen her, what a dumb girl indeed. What do you know about her?”

“Nuthin’ really. Just her daddy’s a rich American. I did hear this rumor floatin’ round but I think it’s rubbish. Sumthin’ bout stabbin’ an IRA boy.”

You’re a little disappointed hearing that. You’re rather proud of stabbing that asshole. That boy is lucky you didn’t have a chance to do something worse. So why does it have to sound like a rubbish rumor? Before you can respond you hear your name being called. “Dammit he found me.” You mumble under your breath, but you know that man beside you heard you.

“Over here Tommy.” You call back as you stand up. The man sitting on the bench gives you a curious look as Tommy walks toward you. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh it got a little crowded and warm inside. So I just came out for some fresh air. Then Mr. Solomon’s here was just introducing himself to me.”

Alfie gives you an amused smile that Tommy can’t see. He stands up so he can see your fiance. Tommy extends his hand to Alfie. “Glad you made it old friend. I see you’ve met (Y/N) my fiance.”

“Yeah, yeah I did. Nice girl you have here, eh?” You wonder if Tommy is picking up on the humor in his voice like you are. 

You follow Tommy and Alfie back inside. Tommy starts patting his pockets. “You see what I did with my flask? I seem to have misplaced it.” You bite your bottom lip trying to hold back a smile as you pull it out of your pocket and wave it in front of him. He lifts his eyebrow at you. “Really? You picked my pocket? Can’t trust you for a second can I?” You know he’s not mad, he’s trying to hold back his own smile. As is Alfie who’s watching curiously.

“What? I was thirsty.”

Alfie takes his leave after giving you one last smirk, heading for the bar Tommy has set up. That’s another man you’ve heard many stories about what a ruthless, unpredictable and slightly insane gangster he is. But like Tommy he didn’t frighten you. You actually find him interesting after that brief encounter.

After Tommy’s done scolding you he asks you for a dance. It’s your engagement party so you accept. You’ve only been engaged about a month. He is a very busy man you’ve come to find out. Tommy like he promised has been taking the time out of his already busy schedule trying to get to know you. You wanted to fight him on it at first just out of spite, but you eventually caved and decided to make the best out of a difficult situation. So you’ve been getting to know him as well. To you he’s not the terrible monster everyone makes him out to be. Maybe that’s just because you haven’t gotten on his bad side or even seen his bad side yet for that matter.

You have noticed people in town have been far more respectful to you. It’s out of fear because who you are engaged to, but at least you don’t have to worry about Colin McLean cornering you on the street anymore. 

“Are you hating the party so badly you had to steal my flask and sneak outside?” Tommy says with a smirk as he dances with you. You’ve made a game out of getting him to smile. Whenever you do something odd or unexpected that seems to do the trick.

“Nothing gets passed you does it Tommy? You’re just mad I was able to pick your pocket without you noticing.”

“Well as usual with you my dear you are full of surprises. After this party dies down we’re going to the Garrison. Want to come?”

You glance towards your mother who’s basking in all the attention she’s getting for her daughter marrying the most powerful man in the city. She’s gotten over the whole gypsy thing apparently. His social status trumps his lineage. You roll your eyes as you look back at Tommy. “Like you need to ask. You know I will just to get a break from my fucking mother.”

Tommy leans in and talks next to your ear. His breath ghosts across your skin making you break out in goosebumps. “I could solve that problem of yours by moving the wedding date sooner.”

“As tempting as that sounds I’m not ready for that just yet.” He’s just eager to get it over with and get his business going with your father. That was the agreement, your father won’t let Tommy ship any of his merchandise until the marriage is official. Part of you is worried he’s just being nice temporarily and after the wedding he’ll turn into the monster you keep hearing about.

At the Garrison, the pub the Shelby’s own, you sit with Polly and Ada. You’re laughing and drinking, feeling better now that the awful party is over. Tommy is sitting with all his brother’s and his cousin Michael. His family isn’t so bad. You already liked Ada and Polly from the beginning. Polly can be intimidating at times though. You’ve met John’s wife Esme a couple times, but she had to go home to take care of their children. Seeing Tommy with his family makes you miss your brother. You wish he could be here with you. He’d have fun with this bunch.

Polly points at you with her cigarette between her fingers. “Listen here love, you better tell me the moment Tommy gets out of line. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way just tell me and I’ll knock some sense into his thick head.”

You chuckle at her. You don’t doubt that one bit. “Thank you Polly, I will. He has been on his best behavior. I just hope it lasts.” 

Ada frowns and cocks her head to the side. “What do you mean hope it lasts?” You shrug your shoulders and sigh. “He keeps trying to get me to move the wedding date sooner. He just wants my dad’s business. What if he stops being nice once he has what he wants?”

Polly puts her hand on top of yours. “We’re going to be family dear. We won’t let that happen. I don’t think that’s his intention. Like I said tell me if he misbehaves. Alright?”

You nod your head and go to take a drink but realize your glass is empty. So are Ada and Polly’s glasses. “Well ladies I do believe we finished off a bottle. Shall I get another?” They both agree in unison. So you get up and walk towards the bar. The pub is closed so Polly told you to just walk behind the bar and grab whatever you want. 

To get to the bar you have to walk past the front door. As you approach the counter the door that you thought was locked flies open and a man jumps inside quickly grabbing you and holding a knife to your throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter is a little violent at the beginning.

CHAPTER 4

Some incredibly stupid man just barged into the pub catching you by surprise. He wraps one arm around your body and with the other he holds a knife to your neck. A second man comes inside holding a gun out in front of him pointing it at Tommy. Do they know whose pub this is?

The one with the gun starts yelling. “No body fucking move or I start shootin’ and my friend here starts stabbin’ the girl. Understood?” You roll your eyes. He’s fucking irish. You have an inkling what this is about. 

Tommy puts his game face on as he holds one hand up signaling his brother’s to stand down. Then he clasps his hands together on the table. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“This girl here already belonged to someone else, and she’s been very naughty. His father would like to make a deal. Give him the girl and we don’t shoot you and burn down your pub.”

You feel your blood pressure rising. Belonged? You belong to no one. Colin is such a sore losing little bastard. Tommy takes a drink of his whiskey as he eyes the men. “That doesn’t sound like much of a deal to me. Tell your boss to come talk to me like a man, yeah?” Tommy playing it cool is pissing you off. Logically you know he’s trying to make sure you don’t get hurt. But you aren’t thinking logically right now.

As they go back and forth you slowly start pulling one side of your dress up with your fingertips. You have a knife tucked away in your garter around your thigh. The two men attempting to hold you hostage can’t see from where they are standing. Tommy gives you the slightest head shake trying to tell you to stop. Well he’s not the one being man handled with a knife to his throat so you ignore him. Polly sees what you're doing and subtly raises an eyebrow. You have a second knife but it’s in a pocket on the opposite side, you can’t reach for that one without them noticing. 

Once you get your fingers on the knife you slowly grip it in your hand and wait for the right moment. Using your heel you stomp hard on the foot of the man holding a knife to you. He yelps in surprise and pain. Before he can do anything more you jab the knife into his neck. Then you grab the other knife out of your pocket and slit the second man’s throat before he can even make sense of what’s happening. The first man is still upright, choking on his own blood. So you help him out and knock him on the floor.

You spit on both of them. “I belong to no one you fucking cunts!” Then you straighten your dress out and jump up on the counter grabbing the first bottle you can reach. You take a few gulps and realize the room is dead silent. You look around and see several surprised faces looking at you. Polly stands up clapping her hands together. “See Tommy I told you she was made for this family. She’s a perfect fit.”

You shrug your shoulders as Tommy is trying to decide whether to be mad or proud. “What? I told you my brother taught me to fight when he got back from the war. And I’ve fucking had it with these assholes not leaving me alone.” Arthur and John start laughing and cheering. Arthur claps Tommy on the shoulder. “Yeah Tom, hell of a girl you got there. She’ll do just fine in this family.”

Tommy hasn’t taken his eyes off you. He steps away from his brothers as he tells them to get rid of the bodies. He goes to lift you off the counter but stops himself. He must have remembered his promise to not touch you without permission. So instead he offers you his hand which you take after one more drink from the bottle you're holding. He helps you down from the countertop and pulls you along behind him into another room.

He releases your hand and shuts the door behind him. When he turns around he just stares at you while thinking of the right words to say. You see his eyes look you up and down a couple times checking you for injuries. He sighs and shakes his head at you. “Are you alright?”

“M’fine. My dress is fucked though. If my mother sees it she’s going to have a fit. Are you mad? I can’t quite tell.”

Tommy takes a couple steps closer to you. “What the hell were you thinking? I had it handled, and you could have gotten yourself badly hurt. Or worse.”

You cross your arms over your chest and frown. “I was thinking that you were taking too fucking long and I didn’t like that bastards hands all over me. I’m not some helpless little damsel in distress. If you’re expecting a meek and docile wife you’re going to be greatly disappointed.”

He gives you one of his cold emotionless stares. Just like the first day you met him. When he doesn’t say anything you get more annoyed with him. “Are you genuinely concerned about me? Or is it just without me you have no deal with my father?”

His eyes soften and he lifts his hands slowly putting them on your face giving you a chance to protest. “First of all I am well aware you are anything but meek and docile. That wouldn’t suit you, and a wife like that wouldn’t suit me either. You just killed two men without batting an eye. I almost hate to admit it to Pol, but she was right. You are perfect for me. Yes I was genuinely concerned for you, but seems you can handle yourself.”

He strokes his thumbs across your cheek bones and you see his eyes look down to your lips and back to your eyes. A smile slowly appears on his face. “How angry would you be if I kissed you right now? Got any more knives on ya?”

You bite your bottom lip and suddenly feel anxious with anticipation. Something you didn’t think you would feel anytime soon for this man, or any man since James for that matter. “No more knives. Now ask me properly and I’ll give you a proper answer.”

His smile gets a little wider. “(Y/N), may I kiss you?” You smile back shyly, the complete opposite of your previous demeanor. “Yes you may.”

He keeps his hands on your face as he leans down pressing his soft lips to yours. Considering who he is he’s surprisingly gentle. A thrill of excitement runs through you as he moves his lips against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck as you kiss him back. 

When he reluctantly breaks the kiss he rests his forehead against yours. “I think we’ll be just fine together. Don’t you?”

“As long as you promise to always treat me like this then yes. Promise me Tommy, that you won’t treat me differently after we get married.”

“I promise (Y/N).”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After that night at the Garrison things changed between you and Tommy. It should probably make you question yourselves if killing two men in a pub brought you closer together. But he saw the real you, what you’re capable of and wasn’t scared off by it. Just like you weren’t scared of him. So maybe you were meant for each other in some way. 

He had also been keeping you separated from his businesses, both legal and illegal. He let you in after that night knowing now you could be trusted and handle just about anything.

You fit the Shelby family perfectly. It felt good to be yourself and not be put down for it. Even with your beloved James you had held back parts of yourself. The Shelby’s, they couldn’t care less you didn’t act like a proper lady. Like Tommy said, it wouldn’t suit you, or him. 

You walk through the doors of Shelby Company Limited and head straight to the back towards Tommy’s office. The people that recognize you now smile and greet you politely. Everyone except for one person. When you reach the office to his secretary Lizzie Stark, she looks at you with disdain. She does not try hiding her dislike of you even the slightest. To be fair you treat her the same in return. She hates that you took away her best paying customer, and she not so secretly has feelings for him.

“He’s busy. Go away and don’t come back later.” She says curtly.

You roll your eyes and flip your hair over your shoulder. “Good afternoon to you too Lizzie. And you can fuck off, he’s expecting me.” You throw her a fake smile as you walk past her and push his office door open.

He’s on the phone when you walk in so you quietly shut the door behind you. He holds one finger up letting you know he’ll just be a moment. So you silently make your way across the room, walking around to his side of the desk and perch yourself on the edge. You see him not so subtly with his eyes following the length of your legs, watching as your dress slightly lifts when you cross your legs.

You shake your finger at him teasingly letting him know you saw what he did. He just smirks at you in return. The two of you haven’t done anything more than kiss. He’s been trying to be a gentleman like he promised you. Which you appreciate to a point, but sometimes also wish he’d be a little naughty. He is so incredibly handsome, and after that first kiss you can’t seem to get enough. 

When he hangs up the phone he stands up and puts one hand on either side of you on the desk. “You look beautiful today sweetheart, as you do everyday.”

“Thank you. You look as handsome as always.” You flirt back.

He leans forward slowly pressing his lips to yours. His intention was to make it short but sweet, and that’s the opposite of what you wanted. So you put a hand on the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He moves his hands from the desk to your legs and slides them up stopping at your hips. You open your legs so he can stand between them and pull him closer by putting your free hand on his lower back.

There's one quick knock on the office door before it opens. You growl against Tommy's lips. "I said fuck off Lizzie!"

A small laugh escapes Tommy. He keeps one arm around you as he stands up. "I told you I was busy. What do you want?"

She lets out an annoyed sigh. “Mr. Solomons is here. I told him you were busy, but we both know that won’t make him go away.” Tommy gives you an apologetic look. “Send him in Lizzie.” Then he puts both of his hands on your face pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “I’m sorry love, we’ll have to pick this up later.”

You straighten out his suit. “It’s alright. Want me to wait outside?” A smile slowly appears on his face. “Of course not. You’ll probably beat Lizzie half to death if I leave you in the same room as her for too long. You’re fine right here with me.” You shrug your shoulders with a smile. Well he’s not wrong. Your toleration of her only goes so far. You lean up and kiss him once more. As you kiss him you hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Pardon the intrusion mate. Your harlot secretary didn’t say you had company.” You smile to yourself as Tommy helps you off his desk. Then you go have a seat in a chair on the side of the room. 

Tommy gives Alfie an annoyed look as he lights a cigarette. “What are you doing here Alfie? We didn’t have a scheduled meeting today, and I have places to be.”

Alfie stops in front of you with a gleam in his eye. He looks just as handsome as the last time you saw him. “Say I was wonderin' how does the future Mrs. Shelby feel about you employing a whore? Sorry, retired whore."

You smile at the mischievous man in front of you. "Well truth be told Mr. Solomons I want to wring the whore by her scrawny neck and kick her back onto the street where she belongs. But my soon to be husband says she's good at typing, so here we are."

Alfie shakes his head and laughs. "Nice to see ya again.” You nod your head. “You as well Mr. Solomons.” He waves his hand at you. “Alfie, call me Alfie.”

“Alfie leave my girl be. What the fuck do you want?” Tommy raises his voice from across the room. Alfie gives you a smirk before turning his head back towards his friend and takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk. “Calm down Thomas, just bein’ polite is all. You should learn some fuckin’ manners yourself. I came to discuss some business with ya. The business with her father you so fuckin’ rudely left me out of, yeah?”

Tommy huffs and gets up to pour himself a drink. When he sits back down he stares back at Alfie who’s looking at him expectantly. “I didn’t leave you out Alfie. I don’t have the business with him yet. Not until after the wedding. Should this beautiful woman here decide to leave me waiting at the altar I didn’t want to bring you in until it was official. Alright?”

Alfie rubs his hand through his beard a couple times in quiet contemplation. "So what you sayin’ is if a devilishly fuckin’ handsome jew were to come along and sweep her off her feet I get the girl and all the business to me self?"

Your eyebrows raise at that. He's just fucking with Tommy….right? Well he is devilishly handsome, but so is Tommy. You shake your head at yourself. Stop being ridiculous. He's your fiance's friend and business partner.

Tommy scoffs at him. "Oh fuck you Alfie. Real fucking hilarious. You have my word we'll set up a meeting after the wedding."

They both spit in their hands and shake on it. It's a normal custom, but you still find it disgusting. Alfie goes to get up but stops himself. “Oh ya almost forgot mate. There’s been some Paddies sniffing ‘round, asking lots of fuckin’ questions. Couple IRA members have gone missin’. You know anythin’ bout that?”

Your eyes go wide, thankfully Alfie has his back to you. Tommy keeps a straight face as usual and takes a drink of his whiskey. “I’m not saying I do. But if I did I would guess they put their hands where they didn’t belong and got what was coming to them.” Alfie just nods his head once in understanding and drops the subject after that.

As Alfie gets up to leave he tips his hat at you. "Till next time my dear." You feel like a blushing school girl and internally scold yourself for it. “Goodbye Mr...I mean Alfie.”

Once Alfie’s gone you look to Tommy. “That was...interesting.” He nods his head and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah well that’s Alfie on a good day.”

“Um..Tommy. Do I need to worry about the whole IRA situation?” You ask nervously. He shakes his head at you as he approaches you and puts his hands on your face. “Not at all. You have nothing to worry about. I’ve got it handled, alright?” You just nod your head in response. Tommy presses his lips to your forehead. You love it when he does that. “You ready to leave?”

You follow his lead and go with the sudden subject change. “Of course. So tell me again whose wedding is this?”

“One of Esme’s cousin’s from the Lee family. You get to experience a true gypsy wedding today. Are you scared?” He says half jokingly.

You scoff at him. “Takes more than that to frighten me. I’m actually looking forward to it.”

Tommy stands next to Polly and Johnny Dogs. It’s dark outside, the only source of light is the giant bonfire and the moonlight from above. He can’t take his eyes off you as the fire illuminates your face. He watches you smiling and laughing as you dance around the fire with his youngest brother Finn.

Johnny nudges Tommy with a smile on his face. “That’s some girl you go there Tommy. You almost wouldn’t know she’s an American city girl. She fits right in with us gypsies dontcha think?”

Tommy can’t help but smile at that. “She is definitely not what I expected from when I first met her. She continually surprises me everyday. I thought surely being around a bunch of gypsies would be awful for her, but once again she proved me wrong.”

Polly pats him on the shoulder. “Like I said Thomas, she was made for you. Made for this family. You better treat that girl right because you won’t find another like her. And she’d probably cut your throat while you sleep if you did wrong her.”

All three of them laugh at that. Tommy shakes his head to himself. “I know Pol. I don’t doubt that one bit. I’m quickly learning not to underestimate that girl.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief hint of homophobia towards the end of this chapter but it's appropriate for the time period. It's like one sentence but I thought I would put a warning just in case.

CHAPTER 6

Tommy taps his foot impatiently on the floor as he waits for Finn to return with you. He needs you to go somewhere with him. He’s come to notice everyone makes the same mistake as him and underestimates you. You look so shy and innocent at first glance. But he knows now that couldn’t be further from the truth.

He perks up when he hears heavy footsteps approaching. Finn bursts through the door breathing heavily from running. Tommy quickly notices he’s alone. “Well where is she?” Finn takes a couple deep breaths as he tries catching his breath. “I don’t know. She wasn’t at the library. Hasn’t been there at all according to the librarian.”

A deep frown appears on Tommy’s face. He knows for a fact you told him you would be at the library today. You love to read and finished all your books and wanted to get new ones. He knows it’s not possible the irish boys grabbed you because he has people watching them. So you must have lied about where you were going. But why? “Alright Finn, that’ll be all. And don’t say a word to her or anyone that I was looking for her today. Understood?”

Finn’s face skews in confusion, but he knows better than to argue with his older brother. “Yeah, alright Tommy. I won’t say anything.”

“Good. Now fuck off.”

You show up two hours later for lunch just like the two of you had planned the day before. Lizzie gives you a dirty look when she sees you coming. “He’s in a foul mood. I’d turn and go back the way you came if I were you. Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.”

“And a fine fuck you to you today as well Lizzie.” You say as you breeze past her desk. When you enter Tommy’s office you’re met with a scowl. He looks like a kicked puppy with a frown actually. “What’s with the face? What’s wrong?” You ask curiously.

He gives you a cold stare while still wearing the scowl on his face. For a moment you think he’s not going to answer you. “Nothing. Bad morning is all. How was your morning? Get any more books?”

“My morning was the same as usual, quiet. Yes I got a couple books.” His frown only seems to deepen with your answer. “Tommy, are you alright?” Now you feel concerned. You’ve heard of his moods, but this is your first time witnessing him like this.

“M’fine. Listen can we reschedule this? I actually have a lot to do. I didn’t get much done this morning.” You so badly want to pry more and find out what’s up his ass. But you decide to give the man a break. If he’s had that bad of a day you don’t want to add to it more you suppose. “Yeah, okay Tommy. I understand. I know you’re busy.” 

You walk around his desk and give him a quick peck on the lips. Normally he smiles when you kiss him, but you get nothing in response this time. Just before you open the door to leave his office you look over your shoulder at him. “I hope your day gets better.”

“I guess we’ll see, eh?”

The next day when you go about your normal morning routine you get the feeling of being watched. You’re continually looking over your shoulder, watching for maybe Colin McLean being stupid and following you. But no sign of him or his family. You decide to cut down a side street out of the crowds to either prove yourself wrong or find the culprit of the uneasy feeling you're getting.

When you get to the end of the road you hide around a corner to see if anyone follows. You sigh in relief when you don’t spot anyone. “Maybe I am going mad.” You mutter to yourself. Then you take one last good look down the street just to be sure. You stomp your foot down in annoyance when you lay eyes on someone. “Son of a bitch. Sometimes I hate being right.” You’re being followed by John Shelby. Which means Tommy told him to follow you. Why is Tommy suddenly suspicious of you? Everything had been going great, well until his weird mood yesterday.

You step out from around the corner and glare daggers at John. He startles a bit when he sees you’ve busted him. “Listen here John. Tell that brother of yours if he wants to know something just to fucking ask me. Now if you follow me around anymore you’ll be fucking sorry. I don’t give a fuck who you are.” He stands there speechless as he watches you walk away. He must have heeded your warning though because you don’t see him again after that.

When you enter the room of your destination you sit down with a dramatic groan. The man sitting across from you has an amused smile. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Tommy had one of his brothers follow me. I busted him on the way here. Which means he’s suspicious of me all of a sudden. I guess I should have known he’d find out about you sooner or later.”

He reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of yours. “Your dirty little secret is going to get out now huh?” You scowl at him. “You’re not a dirty secret and you know it. Don’t you dare say that again.”

After you finish your morning visit you decide to go confront Tommy. You’re about to have your first fight as a couple. What happens when two hard headed people collide? Well you’re about to find out. 

Unfortunately you don’t make it very far before a police car stops you. Which makes you frown, Moss is on Tommy’s payroll. Most of the cops in the city are. But there’s a man with him you don’t recognize. Moss gives you an apologetic look. “I’m sorry miss, but we need to take you down to the station and ask you a few questions.”

“About what? Does Tommy know about this?”

He gives you a pleading look. “Please don’t make this more difficult. Just a few questions and you can go on ‘bout your day. Alright?” 

“Who’s the constipated looking guy?” Moss opens his mouth to answer you but the unknown man lifts his cane and pushes him out of the way with it. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a badge. “Chief Inspector Campbell. So you’re Thomas Shelby’s soon to be bride. Very interesting. How about you close your mouth and get into the car? Like Moss said, lets not make this more difficult shall we?”

Oh fuck. Is your first thought. You heard about this guy. He’s had it out for Tommy since he met him. They also had a thing for the same woman. The barmaid you’ve heard whispers about. No wonder she picked Tommy over this guy. He’s old, rude, and has an air of arrogance about him. You reluctantly get in the car. You can’t really argue with a chief inspector.

The drive is short but there’s a heavy silence the whole way. Moss keeps giving you nervous glances in the mirror. When you reach the police station you get taken to a room with only the inspector. He sits across from you at a table with a smug grin on his face. “So Ms. (L/N), this is how this is going to go. I’m going to ask you questions, and you will give me truthful answers.”

“How about you stop with the theatrics and just tell me what this is about.” 

He raises an eyebrow at you, surprised by your outburst. “Okay fine. The bodies of two known IRA members were found. I know that monster Thomas Shelby has a feud going on with them. You’re going to tell me when, where and how he did it.”

You take a page out of Tommy’s book and keep a straight face. In retrospect you were probably a little quick to stab those guys, but you were seeing red at the time. But they were trying to take you who knows where and try to do who knows what to you. You weren’t thinking how this might come back to bite you, or Tommy. “I don’t know what you are talking about Inspector Campbell. I have no knowledge of any feud.”

He pulls out a pipe as he lights it; he just stares at you as he thinks. “I know your engagement to him was a business transaction. If you’re afraid of Thomas we can protect you. I can get you out of this engagement. Do you really want to be married to an evil man such as him?”

You roll your eyes at the man in front of you. "My Tommy is no monster nor is he evil."

He slams his hand on the table. “Don’t lie to me, stop protecting him. Start talking!”

You shrug your shoulders feigning innocence. “I can’t talk if I have nothing to talk about.”

He lifts his hand like he's about to slap you. You shake your finger at him. "Now, now Inspector it's not nice to lay your hands on a lady. My father and my fiance would be very displeased if they found out you raised your hand to me."

"Who says I'll be the one raising a hand to you. I have other ways and other people to persuade you to talk." He says coldly.

You are completely unphased by his threat. "You know when I heard the stories about you and Tommy fighting over a barmaid's affection I pictured you completely different. I'm rather disappointed actually, and I can see it was really no contest. Now listen here you sad, lonely, old man I've done nothing wrong and I know nothing. So you can't keep me here. I'm leaving now because I have better things to be doing."

He looks at you incredulously, but before he can respond you get up and storm out of the room. You leave the police station in a huff and even wave Moss off when he tries talking to you. You did not need this shit today. The walk to Tommy’s office doesn’t calm your mood any. It actually only worsens as you stew over everything along the way.

When you see Lizzie opening her mouth as she sees you, you raise your hand to quiet her. “Not today Lizzie, not to-fucking-day.” Much to your surprise she shuts her mouth. You shove Tommy’s office door open and see he’s with John and Arthur. Tommy is wearing the same scowl he was yesterday. “Not right now (Y/N), I’m busy.”

You point to the door and look at his brothers. “Get the fuck out now! I need to have words with the almighty Thomas Shelby.” John and Arthur look at each other then look at Tommy. Arthur stands up clearly holding back a smile. “We can pick this up later Tom. I think the misses is not in a mood to be trifled with.” John has a similar look on his face. “Best of luck Tommy.”

The boys promptly take their leave. The second the door shuts you and Tommy just stare each other down. Both waiting for the other to start talking. You cross your arms over your chest and raise an eyebrow. “Do you have something you want to fucking ask me Thomas?”

“You have something you want to fucking tell me (Y/N)?” He says back in a tone matching yours. You just narrow your eyes at him in response. After a couple beats of silence he sighs at you in annoyance. “Bloody hell. Yesterday I needed you to accompany me somewhere. So I sent Finn to the library to fetch you. You were nowhere to be found. Where were you really and why did you lie to me?”

Well that explains his mood yesterday. He should have just asked you when you got there, but of course that would just be too easy. “First of all I never lied to you. I did go to the library, it just wasn’t first thing in the morning. I was doing what I do almost every morning, visiting my brother.”

He looks at you like you’ve gone insane. “Do you have another brother I don’t know about? How are you visiting your dead brother?”

You snort out a laugh and shake your head at him. “Oh Tommy. I know you’re smarter than that. Lucas isn’t dead. That bullshit about him dying from the spanish flu is exactly that, bullshit. My parents are ashamed of him and locked him away in a sanitarium. He prefers the company of other men and my parents caught him one day. To keep that secret from getting out they said he died when in truth they locked him up and threw away the key.”

Tommy opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries finding the right words. Eventually a small humorless laugh escapes him. “You still lied to me. You told me he was dead too. How am I supposed to trust you now?”

You know this is all because he’s worried about being betrayed again. That barmaid really did some damage. “I never lied to you. My father told you he was dead. I never corrected you on that subject because my father said if I told anyone Lucas was alive he would send him somewhere else and I’d never get to see him again. I apologize for keeping a secret, but I did it for my brother. I’m sure you’d do the same for yours. But I swear to you I have never once lied to you. All you have to do is ask. Not be a petulant child and send your brother to follow me around.” 

Tommy finally gets up from behind his desk. You uncross your arms as he approaches you. He puts both hands on your face and looks into your eyes. “Do you have any more secrets then?”

“No Tommy. I’ll even take you with me next time I see him and introduce you if you want.” 

“Right then, promise me no more secrets. And I promise to ask you flat out in the future if I think something's off. Alright?”

You put your hands on his chest. “I promise you Tommy no more secrets. I’m sorry.” He closes the small distance between you and presses his lips to yours. When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry too (Y/N).”

He scoops you up in his arms making you giggle embarrassingly. He sits down in the closest chair, while keeping a hold of you in his lap. He starts kissing along your neck making your skin break out in goosebumps. “Is this part of your apology?” You gasp out. “Uh huh.” Is his only response. 

Before your mind gets too lust filled you have a moment of clarity. “Shit Tommy. I need to tell you what happened on my way here.” He lets out a groan and removes his lips from your neck. “What is it?”

“Right after I left the sanitarium Moss pulled up and he wasn’t alone. Inspector Campbell is back in town and took me down to the station for questioning about some bodies that were found. He’s trying to pin it on you.” 

Tommy’s eyes darken, you can see the anger resonating on his face. “Did he put his hands on you at all? Are you alright?” 

From there you proceed to give him a recap of the conversation you had with the inspector. His anger only seems to increase as you go on with your story. When you’re done explaining everything you put your hands on his handsome face. “I’m sorry Tommy. This is all my fault. I caused you more problems.”

His eyes soften and he shakes his head. “Listen love, if you hadn’t killed them I certainly would have. Either way this would have happened, and you’re not to blame. So for now I don’t want you going out alone until I deal with the inspector. I know you can handle yourself but this is different. Alright?”

You kiss him in response. It’s short but sweet. This time he’s smiling when you pull away. “Okay Tommy. I won’t fight you on it...this time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have divided this chapter up into a couple chapters, but I really didn't want to drag it out. So I just put several spaces between paragraphs for time lapses or POV change. 
> 
> Alfie will be back in the next chapter.

CHAPTER 7

Tommy lifts you by your thighs and pins you between him and the wall. You smile against his lips and wrap your legs around him. He runs his tongue across the seam of your lips. You happily oblige him and part your lips allowing him to explore your mouth. He squeezes your thighs harder as you moan into his mouth.

“Tommy?!” The heated moment is totally ruined by Arthur. But really what did you expect when making out in the back room of the Garrison. Tommy practically growls against your lips at the interruption. “I’m fuckin’ busy!” He shouts angrily.

Arthur not taking the hint walks into the room forcing Tommy to push your dress back down and gently set you on the floor. “Get a fuckin’ room later Tommy. We got a problem at the bar.”

Tommy rolls his eyes at his brother. “What’s the problem?”

“We ain’t got no bartender, and the pub is filling up quick. So I need you behind fuckin’ the bar helpin’ me.”

You smile at Tommy’s irritated face. Every time things get heated between the two of you something comes up. Your wedding is just three weeks away, but neither of you were real concerned about waiting for the wedding night. It’s certainly not your first time. Maybe you should take the constant interruptions as a hint or something though. You nudge your fiance. “Hey, I can help. I learned my way around a bar back in New York just to piss off my mother.”

He smiles down at you. “Why does that not surprise me? Well I know I can’t stop you if you want to help so let's get to it, eh?” You straighten out your dress and pat him on the arm. “I knew you were a quick learner.” You say teasingly.

Behind the bar you help the eldest Shelby brothers serve up drinks. In between customers Tommy keeps pushing you up against the bar and kissing you until you desperately need air. You didn’t think he was much for PDA. So you either misjudged him or it’s the whiskey he’s drinking in between serving drinks. But you’re certainly not complaining.

It slows down for a few minutes so Tommy cages you in with his arms on either side of you flat against the bar. “You’re awfully frisky this evening Thomas.” You say playfully. He kisses your neck a couple times with a smile. “Just can’t help my self tonight I s’pose. You complaining?”

“Course not. Quite the opposite actually. I’m just a little surprised you're so openly doing it in front of the whole town.” He captures your lips again for a deep kiss, and nibbles on your bottom lip when he pulls away. “Have to make sure it’s known you’re quite taken. You have lots of admirers that you don’t seem to notice. I would mark ya, but I’m betting you’re mother would lose it. So I’m holding back some.”

You put your finger to his lips to quiet him. “Okay I get it. Less talking, more kissing.” He just smiles in response before he resumes kissing you. You both seem to get lost in the kiss until Polly’s voice breaks the trance you two are in. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here? I should cut ya now just for walking in here.”

Tommy and you both quickly turn in the direction of Polly’s voice. You see a young pretty blonde woman standing awkwardly near the front door. She’s not even looking at Polly who just threatened her. No, she’s staring at Tommy. He’s staring back at her in shock, like he’s seen a ghost. You don’t even need to hear her name to know who she is. She must be Grace, the barmaid everyone likes to gossip about. Yes she’s quite lucky Polly hasn’t killed her yet.

She gives Tommy a hesitant smile. “Hello Tommy.” That seems to snap him out of his shock. He storms around the bar and roughly grabs her by the arm pulling her to another room without a word. Once they are out of sight everyone that’s not a Shelby goes back to what they were previously doing. Polly comes and joins you behind the bar as she pours herself a drink. “Got any knives on ya?”

You give her a knowing look. “Like you even need to ask. I always have at least two on me. You going to skin the barmaid alive and toss her dead body in the gutter? You know I’ll help, just say the word.”

That makes a small smile tug at the corners of Polly’s lips. “God I love you.” She mutters almost to herself. Then she takes another drink from her glass. “You’re a smart girl, already figured out who she is. I’ll let you know after I talk to Thomas if we’ll be gutting a pig or not.” Then she slams the glass down and storms away like a woman on a mission.

That girl is either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. You’re not sure which just yet. She spied on the most powerful man in the city and reported everything to Chief Inspector Campbell. Then she tried to proclaim her love to Tommy before she ran off. She’s lucky she made it out of the city alive.

Tommy’s been gone for what feels like a long time, but it could just be the anticipation. You want to know why she’s here. And more importantly how Tommy feels about her being here. He never talks about her to you so you have this tiny voice in your head whispering doubts.

 _Maybe he wants Grace now that she's back. He fell in love with her. He hasn’t told you that he loves you. Your relationship is just a business deal_.

You shake your head at yourself, those thoughts can spiral quickly. Granted you didn’t want this engagement in the first place. But now that you’ve gotten to know Tommy you’re actually falling for him. “Arthur, I need a little break. I’m going to step outside for some air.”

He gives you a concerned look. “You alright?” You can fill in the blanks on what he doesn’t want to voice out loud. _You alright knowing Tommy’s in the back with the girl that broke his heart?_ “I’m fine. Promise. Just need some air. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” You don’t wait for his reply as you walk around the bar and step outside without even grabbing your jacket.

You lean with your back against the building when you get outside and take a few calming breaths to clear your head. After several minutes you start shivering from the cold so you consider going inside. But the door to the pub opens before you can make up your mind. Of course it’s Grace, but she’s alone at least.

She quickly notices you standing there and looks you up and down with her eyes. “He doesn’t love you, you know? His heart belongs to me. You are just an American whore he settled for.”

Needless to say that set you off. You push yourself off the wall and grab her by her coat shoving her harshly against the wall and put one hand around her throat. “Listen here you little lying cunt. Call me a whore again and I’ll cut out your tongue. You have no idea who you are messing with.”

Her face starts turning red from the lack of oxygen. Tommy suddenly bursts through the door and pulls you off of her. “Grace get the fuck out of here. Now!” She’s too busy gasping for air to respond, and Tommy quickly pulls you back inside. He drags you through the pub and into a back room. Once you're alone he finally makes eye contact with you. “What was all that about? You can’t be strangling people in front of the pub.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “She called me a whore. I wasn’t about to let her get away with that. What the fuck does she want?” Tommy quickly turns away and wipes a hand down his face. He procrastinates answering you by lighting a cigarette to busy himself. You stand there looking at him expectantly with your arms crossed and a frown on your face.

“She was trying to apologize and convince me to take her back.” He says in a low voice while avoiding eye contact with you. Your heart sinks at that, although that was pretty much what you were expecting. His behavior though, you’re not sure how to interpret it.

“Look at me Tommy.” He finally stops moving around and turns to look you in the eyes. “Listen to what I have to say because when I’m done I’m going to ask you this question only once. Now’s the time to tell me the truth. Forget my father and his business right now. I don’t want to marry you if it’s going to make you miserable because you want someone else. I will release you if that’s what you want and we can part as friends. Do you want to be with Grace?”

He stands there staring at you blankly for what feels like an eternity. He shakes his head to himself and takes a couple strides toward you wrapping his arms around you. “I swear to you, you have my word. Your father’s business aside, I don’t want to be with Grace. I want to marry you.”

You wrap your arms around his neck. "Okay, I won't bring it up again."

Things seem to be fine after that...for a couple days at least. You heard Grace was still in town but you haven't seen her since that night at the pub.

You stroll through Shelby Company Limited headed towards Tommy's office. He wanted you to go somewhere with him. He didn't give any details on the phone so you’re not sure where.

When Lizzie is in your sights you feel confused. She's waving you over to her desk. The two of you usually just exchange unpleasantries in passing. You approach her desk cautiously. "What the hell are you doing Lizzie?"

She rolls her eyes at you. "I need to tell you something. I hate you but I hate that cunt Grace more. You are by far the lesser of two evils. She's in Tommy's office. Been here at least 20 minutes. Now go kick that cunt out for the both of us!"

You slowly turn towards the door with narrowed eyes and crack your knuckles. You've had enough of Grace. She needs to go back to wherever she came from. Without knocking you shove the door open and immediately spot Grace and Tommy in the middle of the room kissing.

Tommy looks at you with wide eyes. You have no words and in your state of shock you turn and quickly run out of the building, and ignore the sound of Tommy calling for you repeatedly.

Polly can't decide whether to enjoy her amusement of watching Tommy pace anxiously around his office or to go back to scolding him. "It's been three days Thomas. You're lucky she hasn't cut your balls off while you sleep."

Tommy stops his pacing and leans his head back looking towards the ceiling. "You're not helping Pol! She won't even speak to me. She's faking sick so her parents keep telling me not to disturb her. She hasn't left the house. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Polly shrugs her shoulders. "I'd say pray to God that she doesn't slit your throat but you don't believe in God anymore."

"You're still not fucking helping!" Tommy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to try calming himself. “She obviously hasn’t told anyone, and hasn’t called the wedding off. I’m just going to have to wait for her to come to me I s’pose. Hopefully it’s soon because I’m tired of lookin’ over my fuckin’ shoulder all the time.”

Polly’s body starts shaking as she tries containing her laughter. She eventually can’t hold back anymore and bursts into laughter. “The great Thomas Shelby is scared of a woman half his size. Who’d of thought?”

“Fuck off Polly. I’m not fuckin’ scared. I just know she’ll make sure I don’t see her comin’ if she does decide to cut me.” His words just make Polly laugh harder.

You lay in bed staring blankly at the wall as you mindlessly fidget with the knife in your hand. It's been almost a week since you spoke to or even laid eyes on Tommy. You're supposed to be getting married in two weeks. Supposed to be.

You've been actively avoiding him while you try to figure out what the fuck to do. If you keep faking sick for much longer it's going to concern your parents and make them ask questions. And you haven't visited poor Lucas for days which makes you feel awful.

You've had a storm of emotions going through you. Part of you says good riddance, if he wants to be a liar and a cheat fuck him. She can have him. The other part of you wants to know why. You gave him an out. He refused and you believed him. You curse yourself for having feelings for Thomas Shelby.

You look at your watch, it's just after midnight. It's time to pay Tommy a visit and figure this shit out once and for all.

Tommy wakes with a start when he feels a weight holding him down. He gulps audibly when his eyes open and he takes in what's happening. You're sitting on his torso with a blade to his neck with sad but also angry eyes.

He slowly holds his hands up. He opens his mouth to speak but you stop him by applying more pressure with the knife.

"I don't want to hear more lies from your fucking mouth Thomas. Why?! Why did you lie to my fucking face you bastard? I gave you an easy out and you refused.” You wait a few seconds before you pull the knife back just enough so that he can talk, but you still keep it against his neck.

“(Y/N) I know how it looked, but it’s not what you think.”

You laugh humorlessly in his face. “Do you take me for a fool? How could it not possibly be what it looked like? She was pressed up against you with her tongue down your fucking throat.”

Tommy licks his lips nervously and takes a deep breath. “She showed up unannounced. So I was trying to get her to leave town and stop causing me problems. We both heard you outside the door talking to Lizzie. The second she heard your footsteps she threw herself at me. I didn’t have time to react before you opened the door. I didn’t kiss her nor did I want to.”

You feel like a fool for wanting to believe him. But that little voice in your head is telling you he’s a liar. “You’ve had a week to come up with a lie. How am I supposed to believe you?” You say just above a whisper.

“(Y/N), think about it. I had just phoned you to come to the office. I knew you were on your way. Why would I do that if I was going behind your back with Grace? I know what you’re capable of. I’ve been lookin’ over my shoulder for a fuckin’ week now. So do you really think I would do something so foolish as calling two women into my office at the same time if I was cheating?”

Tears start welling in your eyes. You feel so conflicted. You know what you saw but his explanation also fits. Tommy can see the internal argument you’re having with yourself. He slowly lifts one hand and cups your cheek wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. “(Y/N) we promised each other no secrets or lies. I’m telling you the truth. I loved her once yes, but not anymore. Not for a long time. I love you (Y/N).”

A tiny smile slowly appears on your face and tears start spilling over. You drop the knife on the floor and crash your lips against his. He wraps both of his arms around you, kissing you back without hesitation. When you’re forced to break apart for air you press your forehead against his. “Don’t you dare make a fool out of me for trusting you Thomas. Because I love you too.”

He quickly flips you over onto your back and wedges his body between your legs. “I wouldn’t dare do such a thing. I promise you she’s gone. Polly ran her out of town finally. It’s just you and me, if you’ll still have me.”

In response you put your hand on the back of his neck and pull him back down for a kiss. The kiss quickly gets heated. You can feel him getting hard as he grinds against you and he runs a hand up your leg stopping at your thigh. He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” You bite your lip and shake your head. “Keep going.” You whisper back to him.

He quickly peels off both of your clothes. You gasp against his lips when he pushes inside you in one swift motion. “Say it again Tommy.” You rasp out. He presses a gentle kiss to your lips with a smile. “I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you too Tommy.”

You lean up and capture his lips. He deepens the kiss as you part your lips for him. He moves slowly in and out of you while his hands roam your body. You wrap your arms around him scratching your nails down his back as he starts moving faster.

He alternates between kissing your lips and kissing along your jaw and neck. You wrap your legs around him rolling your hips to meet his thrusts. It doesn’t take long before you're both on the edge. Tommy covers your mouth with his to quiet your moans as you reach your climax. You feel his hips stutters as he reaches his own and comes inside you.

He buries his face in your neck as he catches his breath. “I know you need to get back before your parents wake, but will you stay for a while?” Tommy whispers quietly against your neck.

You run your fingers through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, I’ll stay for a while.”

The next day Tommy drives you to your future home. Before you snuck back out at the early hours in the morning he told you he had a surprise for you that he’d been planning for a while. “I’ve already seen the house Tommy. What could you possibly have to show me?” He just smirks at you with a cigarette in his mouth. “You’ll see love, you’ll see.”

When you get to the house he takes your hand and laces your fingers together. He walks you through the ridiculously enormous house and stops at the door that leads to the back patio. He nods his head towards the door. “Well go on, open it up.”

You raise your eyebrow at him and slowly open the door. When you look outside you cover your mouth with your hand as you gasp. Standing outside waiting for you is your brother. “Lucas?” You say in disbelief. Afraid your eyes are playing tricks on you.

He opens his arms with a bright smile. And as if he’s reading your thoughts he responds. “Yes (Y/N), I’m really here.” You quickly run to him, throwing your arms around him in a tight embrace. You’re afraid to let go for fear he may disappear if you untangle yourself from him. You look up at him with tears in your eyes. “How? How are you out?”

He nods his head in Tommy’s direction. “Ask your soon to be husband.”

You turn and look at Tommy with a questioning look on your face. He smiles back at you. “I paid the right people is all. You’re the only one that visits him so your parents won’t know he’s out. I’ll make it known at the wedding. So not to upset your father I’ll tell him Lucas here will say he’s a cousin of the Shelby family. No one in Birmingham knows what he looks like so no one will be the wiser. He’ll stay here with us. He has his own room and everything.”

“Tommy...I….thank you.” You feel at a loss for words. You thought your brother would die in that awful sanitarium. But the moment is ruined as a thought crosses your mind. You slowly walk towards Tommy with a disbelieving look on your face. “Sounds like you have it all planned out Tommy. Which is what concerns me. Are you planning on using my brother against me as leverage? To make sure I marry you? If so, I will remind you he’s the one that taught me how to fight.”

Tommy puts his hands up to placate you. He doesn’t seem surprised by your questioning. “I promise I’m not doing that, and I won’t do that. I knew you would make assumptions after what happened. I had this all planned out before the nonsense with Grace happened. Ask your brother. I went to visit him almost two weeks ago and discussed it.”

You turn and look at Lucas. The one person in the world you love and trust without question. “He’s telling the truth little sister. We get to be a family again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an Alfie chapter. Also violence, blood, etc...enjoy

CHAPTER 8

It’s one week away from your wedding, and you can’t help but wonder if fate or some higher power is trying to tell you something. Sitting in the back of the caravan with your eyes blind folded and your hands bound gives you a moment of pause. Things keep happening, interfering with you and Tommy. Maybe there’s a reason for that? Or maybe you’re just overthinking things.

Regardless if this latest incident symbolizes anything you’re still in a bit of a predicament. You were at the race track with Tommy. He recently acquired a race horse and this was her first debut at the derby. You left his side for five fucking minutes to use the ladies room and you get hit upside the head on the way out. That’s cheating if anyone were to ask you. They didn’t even give you a fighting chance. You suppose that was entirely the point though.

You can hear two distinct voices and they are very obviously Irish. They sound like Colin McLean’s cousins, which doesn’t actually surprise you since that boy can’t take no for a fucking answer.

The caravan comes to a stop. It feels like they’ve been driving for hours, but you’re not really sure how much time has passed. Someone roughly pulls you out of the caravan. “Watch it you dirty little bastard! I give you my word you’re going to be sorry when I get my hands free!”

He drags you along behind him causing you to stumble a little. “Oh shut up you mouthy little bitch.” You try pulling yourself free and kick at him along the way. But with your eyes covered and hands bound it makes things difficult. You hear a door open and close and then a familiar voice as they shove you down into a chair.

“What in the fuck is this? Your fuckin’ boss paid to use my docks for one night. Not use my bakery to hold some woman hostage.”

One of them replies as he pulls the blindfold off. “Relax Mr. Solomons. Just need somewhere to hold her till the boss gets here. Then we’ll be out your way.”

Alfie’s eyes go wide when he sees your face. He looks at the two men standing behind you and points a finger toward you. “You fuckin’ cunts are either incredibly stupid and took the wrong woman or incredibly stupid with a death wish because that’s Tommy Shelby’s woman.”

You smirk at Alfie as he goes back and forth with the two men that have now moved to stand in front of you. Your suspicions were correct, they are two of Colin’s cousins. You are finally in a position to shake your arm so your handy knife slips down your sleeve. You quickly cut the rope that’s binding your hands together and jump to your feet. You grab the shorter one by the hair and harshly tip his head back as you slit his throat. The other half-wit who is much larger turns toward you as he makes a fist. Before he can connect with your head you stab him in the gut several times and kick him to the ground.

You wipe your forehead with the back of your hand as you look at the two bodies on the ground. The larger one isn’t quite dead yet. He’s rolling around on the ground losing blood quickly though. “I told you, I gave you my word that you’d be fucking sorry when I got my hands free.” 

Then you straighten out your dress and have a seat in a chair in front of Alfie’s desk. “I need a fucking drink Alfie. And don’t give me none of that awful brown shit you give your workers.”

He’s standing there with one hand on his hip and the other scratching his head as he looks from you to the two men on the ground. He gets an almost proud look on his face. “Right then, whatever the lady wants the lady gets.” He quickly pours two glasses of whiskey and hands one to you. He points toward the men as he speaks. “You know I had nothin’ to do with this right?”

You swallow down the whole glass in one gulp and slam it on the table as you signal for him to refill it. He looks at you with amusement as he refills your glass and waits for a response. “Yes, Alfie I know. I heard what you said to them when they first dragged me in here. And although we don’t know each other all that well I don’t think you would do that to me or start a war with Tommy out of the blue.”

The larger man on the ground groans as he tries picking himself up off the ground. You roll your eyes in annoyance and extend your hand to Alfie. “May I borrow your gun I know you keep next to the whiskey?” He keeps his eyes on you as he reaches into his drawer and blindly reaches in for the gun and slides it across the table to you. You quickly take it and shoot the man in the head and drop it back onto the table.

Alfie crosses his arms over his chest and he bursts into laughter. You cock your head to the side in confusion. But you also take notice of how handsome he is and how much brighter his face looks when he smiles. Alfie wipes his eyes and shakes his head. “Now I know what Tommy meant when he said there’s far more to you than what meets the eyes. That was...that was fuckin’ great. You took out those Paddies like it was nuthin’. I knew I liked you for a reason.”

You bite your lip trying to hold back a smile and see his eyes drop to your lips and back to your eyes briefly. That last part shouldn’t make you feel giddy inside considering you’re getting married in a week. “Well thank you Alfie. I like you too.”

That brings a wider grin to his already beautiful face. “Yeah? So tell me how does a girl from a rich family from New York such as you self learn to do what you just did, eh?”

“My brother fought in the war just like you and Tommy. When he got back he was paranoid after some things he saw and taught me everything. He wanted to make sure I could defend myself if he wasn’t around. It’s come in unbelievably handy since I moved to Birmingham.”

You see a lightbulb go off on Alfie’s face as he comes to another realization. “Those other IRA blokes that turned up dead. You killed them not Tommy, right?” You smile at him and nod your head. “Clever man you are Alfie. They tried dragging me out of the Garrison. I did them like I did these two assholes here.”

Before Alfie can say anything else you hear the door behind you open. Both you and Alfie turn your heads at the sound. Colin McLean and his father walk in and take in the scene before them. You smile smugly at Colin. “You should’ve left me alone. You brought this on yourself. I’ve had it with you and your fucking family!” You grab the gun off the table again shooting them both in the head. Their lifeless bodies drop to the ground joining the other two.

Alfie nods his head to himself a couple times. “Right, remind me never to get on your bad side, eh?” You laugh as you hand his gun back to him. “Will you phone Tommy and tell him I’m here and he has a mess to clean up?”

A week later you marry Thomas Shelby. It’s an overwhelmingly large ceremony between Tommy’s family and associates, and your parent’s friends and family it’s a lot of people. Like Tommy promised your brother was there for the ceremony. Your parents were not too pleased when they found out, but your now husband explained his plan to them. They reluctantly accepted the plan, not that they had much choice. You kept Lucas away from your parents. The three of them kept throwing each other dirty looks every now and then. 

After the ceremony the wedding reception was held at what will now be your new home, Arrow House. After you and Tommy have your first dance as husband and wife you both go around greeting your guests. 

Eventually you run into Alfie. He’s giving you the same amused smile he was giving you last week. “Your husband says I could steal you away for a dance if you’re alright with it.” You smile at him as you extend your hand. “Sure Alfie, I’ll dance with you.”

He keeps his eyes locked onto yours as he reaches for your hand. Your skin breaks out in goosebumps when he has both of his hands on you. Internally you’re scolding yourself for it. You just got married an hour ago. What the fuck is wrong with you? There’s just something about Alfie, you almost can’t help it.

Alfie’s voice pulls you from your internal argument. “You look very beautiful today.” You can feel your cheeks heat up as you start blushing. Geez, what is wrong with you. “Thank you. I like your wardrobe choice for the evening. Dress yourself do ya?” You say teasingly.

He glances down at his clothes. He has on slacks, a white button up shirt and an old black vest. While every other man there has on a suit or a tux. “What? You don’t like it? It’s clean innit?”

You can’t help but laugh a little. “I’m just teasing you Alfie. Yes it’s clean. I don’t think a tuxedo or fancy outfit would suit you anyway. There’s nothing wrong with being yourself.”

He smiles back at you, but his face slowly turns serious. “Can I tell you somethin’ just between us, yeah?”

You frown slightly as you slowly nod your head in response. “Good. Right, so I keep thinkin’. More like wonderin’ I s’pose, if I met with your father first if it would of been me instead standin’ with ya at the altar. See Tommy set up a meetin’ with him before I had a chance. Which is too fuckin’ bad for me right? But I don’t think Tommy deserves ya if you ask me.”

Your eyes go wide with surprise. That’s certainly not a confession you were expecting to hear from him. Maybe he’s just teasing you? He does have a strange sense of humor. “Are you being honest or are you just messing around?”

He leans in closer and whispers next to your ear. “I speak only the truth, love.”


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

2 Years Later…..

Tommy walks up behind you wrapping his big strong arms around you and kisses along your neck. You put your hands on top of his and lean back against him. “Well hello to you too Mr. Shelby.” You say teasingly. He smiles against your neck. “You look beautiful today as you do everyday Mrs. Shelby.”

You turn around in his arms and raise an eyebrow. “What are you trying to butter me up for?” He smirks at you. “Nothing gets past you, does it love? You do look very beautiful though.”

“Why thank you my handsome husband. Now what do you want?”

He leans down and kisses your lips before answering you. “I need you to go to Camden Town with Arthur and check on a new shipment.” You let out an exaggerated groan and slump your shoulders. “Arthur? Seriously? He always says something ridiculous that sets Alfie off on some sort of angry rant or childish tantrum.”

Tommy chuckles at you. “I’m aware which is why I need you to go. You’re the only one he’s nice to and calms down for. Ever since he saw you take out four Irishmen in one night he doesn’t dare cross you.”

You cross your arms over your chest and scowl at your husband. “And why can’t you go? What are you so busy with?” 

Tommy releases his hold on you and pulls out his cigarettes. He does that when he’s trying to buy time to figure out a way to tell you something. He sighs at you and gives you a pleading look. “I have a meeting for a potential business deal. I need to find out more. So will you please wait until I have more information before interrogating me?”

You narrow your eyes at him. “Fine but you owe me big for this.” He sets his cigarette in an ashtray so he can grab your face with both hands and crash his lips against yours. “Anything you want sweetheart. I love you so much (Y/N).”

“Love you too Tommy.”

On the drive to Camden Town you tune out whatever nonsense your brother in law is babbling on about. Ever since he got married to Linda, he suddenly found God and has started preaching bible scriptures and what not. You can’t stand Linda’s self righteous holier than thou attitude.

You’re caught up in your own thoughts. You have mixed feelings every time you have to go to Camden Town. Or more specifically, see Alfie. Ever since he not so subtly made his feelings for you known on your wedding day he flirts with you whenever he can get away with it. And you to your shame, secretly enjoy every second of it. Which makes you leave feeling guilty. Tommy’s been good to you. He’s kept his promises and has been a good husband. Sure you have little arguments now and again, but all couples do.

You’ve also pointed out to Alfie that Tommy is his friend and business partner he shouldn’t be flirting with his wife. And he’s quick to point out they’ve had a long complicated and occasionally messy friendship. In other words he doesn’t care. He’s so stubborn and infuriating sometimes, but you can’t deny you also love that about him.

Time flies while you’re internally arguing with yourself. Before you know it Arthur’s pulling up to Alfie’s ‘bakery’. Ollie meets you at the door like he always does when he knows your coming. “Good afternoon Ollie, how are you?”

He sighs in relief and his body visibly relaxes when he sees you. “Better now that you’re here. Alfie’s in a mood.” Tommy isn’t the only one that knows or noticed that Alfie doesn’t dare yell at you or raise his voice. He calms down for you. Just no one knows the real reason why. Everyone assumes it’s because of that night in the bakery when you killed those assholes that tried kidnapping you. That night if anything just increased his feelings for you. You sat there talking with him for hours before you finally got a hold of Tommy.

You follow Ollie into the bakery, but you could have just followed the sounds of Alfie yelling. Every other word is either fuck or cunt. Which you actually find funny. When you turn a corner you see Alfie yelling at some poor man about a barrel of rum that leaked everywhere. Even when he’s screaming at someone he still looks handsome to you. You roll your eyes at yourself. You just barely laid eyes on the man and already started lusting over him.

“Alfie…” Ollie calls out. But Alfie doesn’t look up. “I said fuck off Ollie!”

Now you roll your eyes at Alfie. This man is so ridiculous sometimes. “Alfie Solomons!” You call out sternly. He stops mid rant and raises his eyes the moment he hears your voice. You can see the gleam in his eye as he makes eye contact with you. He shoves the guy he was yelling at out of his way and makes his way towards you. 

As per usual with Arthur he has to jump in at the wrong moment. He steps in front of you and extends his hand to Alfie. “Shalom Mr. Solomons. Let me just say, Shalom.” You’re internally face palming yourself. Seriously Arthur? Every fucking time he says something random that ends up ticking Alfie off. You can practically see Alfie’s eye twitching and the vein in his forehead pulsating. He hates when Arthur says Jewish terms in general.

“Hey Arthur, how about Ollie takes you to check the shipment. I’ll just chat with Alfie here for a moment. Alright?” 

Ollie not needing to be told twice, especially since he’s eager to get out of the room nods his head in agreement. “Right this way Mr. Shelby.” Arthur just nods at you and follows Ollie out of the room. You lock eyes with Alfie once more and point down the hall. “Office?”

He grunts in agreement and waves his hand for you to follow him. “Shalom?” He blurts out. You knew he couldn’t keep it in. “He’s a bloody gypsy not a jew. I oughtta beat him upside his stupid fuckin’ head for that.”

You shake your head and try not to laugh. “I know Alfie. Trust me I know. I told Tommy it was a terrible idea to send Arthur.” 

He holds his office door open for you. “So he sent you to shut me up, eh?” Then he shuts the door and walks around his desk taking a seat in his chair as he claps his hands together. “All I have to do is misbehave and he keeps sendin’ you, yeah? So what’ll it be today love? Rum or Whiskey?”

You let out an annoyed sigh. One day, not long after you and Tommy were married he told you rum was for fun and fucking, and whiskey was for business. He’s been trying to get you to pick rum ever since then. “Why do you ask me that every single time I come here? It’s always the same answer. Whiskey.”

He gives you a smug smile and holds up his reading glasses that are hanging around his neck. “These glasses here they’re special right? Fuckin’ magical. I can see into the future with’em. And I’ve seen the future, your future. One day you will pick rum.”

You bite your lip and shake your head at him. He seems so damn sure of himself it drives you mad. He pours you a glass of whiskey and walks around his desk to hand it to you. He leans against his desk and stands in front of you, still with a smile on his face. Quite the opposite mood from when you first arrived. “You’re lookin’ very lovely today sweetheart. You always do.” 

“Oh Alfie. What am I going to do with you?”

“Pick rum and find out.” He says with a mischievous smile as he winks at you.

When you return back home the guilt hits you like it usually does after spending half a day with Alfie. Your brother finds you sitting outside on the back patio sulking. He still lives with you and Tommy. He also works for Tommy which was his choice.

Lucas sits down next to you and gives you a knowing look. "Alfie again?"

You've told him everything about your Alfie situation. He's the one person you can trust and you needed someone to vent to about it.

You nod your head with a frown. "How he can be so frustratingly inappropriate yet charmingly adorable at the same time just baffles me. And he's so fucking sure of himself which just pisses me off more."

Your brother chuckles at you and your frustration. "What's he so sure of?"

"That I'll pick rum one day."

“Have you thought about picking rum?” He asks you hesitantly. Your frown only deepens at that. “I most certainly will not choose rum. I wouldn’t do that to Tommy.”

Lucas shakes his head at you. “I didn’t say you would. I just asked if you thought about it is all. I’m pretty sure I already know the answer though.”

You cast your eyes down and stare at the ground. “Maybe.” You whisper quietly.

Tommy returns home late in the evening, long past dinner time. You can hear the echoes of him shuffling around in his office. So you make your way through the oversized and unnecessary house. When you get to his office he’s slumped back in his chair staring at the ceiling. He glances at you when he hears you walking through the room. You climb into his lap, straddling his hips and put your hands on his face. “Meeting not go well?”

He moves his hands to your hips and gives you a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Didn’t work out. Probably for the best. How was Camden Town?” Now it's your turn to plaster on a fake smile as you try willing the guilty feelings away. “Well Alfie was already in the middle of a tantrum when we got there. Then the first fucking thing out of your brother’s mouth to Alfie was Shalom.”

Tommy’s smile slowly grows and his eyes crinkle as his body starts shaking when he bursts into laughter. You want to smack him for laughing but you love hearing him laugh because he doesn’t do it much. “Real fucking funny Thomas. Alfie’s eye literally started twitching.” That just makes Tommy laugh harder.

When he finally calms down he moves his hands to your face. “Thank you love, I needed that.” Then he pulls you to him and kisses you. He kisses you deeply and doesn’t stop until you’re in desperate need for air. 

You smile back at Tommy. “Well I do aim to please Mr. Shelby.” Then a new wave of guilt washes over you when you suddenly picture Alfie. He said that to you the first night you met him. Why can’t you get Alfie Solomons out of your head?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the inevitable big fight with Tommy.

CHAPTER 10

You’re home alone with Tommy. Lucas is in London with Ada and won’t be back until tomorrow. Tommy is holed up in his office with the door shut. He has been acting strange for a couple weeks. Ever since he had that business meeting he said fell through. He keeps telling you everything is fine. You know he’s keeping something from you. But your own guilt over Alfie is weighing on you and you keep telling yourself you’re being a hypocrite since you have a secret from him you’re keeping. Which you both promised not to do. Your secret though would just create a huge mess between the two men and you don’t want that. That’s how you justify keeping it to yourself.

You’re glaring at Tommy’s office door so intently you wonder if it’s going to burst into flames. Suddenly as if your thoughts summoned him he swings his office door open, but he looks almost panicked. He runs to you and grabs you by the shoulders. “Go to the other side of the house and stay there. Go now!”

“Tommy, what…”

“I said fucking go!”

Then the front door gets kicked open and a dozen police officers come charging in. “It’s Scotland Yard.” He says to you as he pushes you behind him. “Leave her be. It’s me you want.” A handful of officers yank him away as two shove you harshly against the wall. “What the fuck?!” You scream at them. 

Tommy looks at you over his shoulder as they are dragging him. “(Y/N) don’t do a fucking thing! Don’t fight them! And don’t call anyone!” The police quickly look around to see if anyone else is around. Once they have Tommy outside the men release their hold on you and walk away without a word.

You stand there confused with your back against the wall. “What in the fuck just happened?” You mutter to yourself. After pacing around the house for who knows how long you decide to wait until this evening before calling Polly. Tommy asked you not to call anyone and you have no idea why. So if he’s not back tonight you’ll call Polly and tell her what happened. That seems fair enough.

For hours you’re not sure what to do with yourself because you’re so worried about Tommy. Eventually you settle yourself down on a couch in Tommy’s office. It’s nearest the front door and it would likely be the first room he goes to when he gets back. Feeling mentally exhausted from all your fretting you fall asleep on the couch.

The sounds of a door slamming hard wakes you. You jolt upright on the couch as you wipe the sleep from your eyes. Tommy storms into his office and heads right for his bottle of whiskey. 

It's dark outside now, you must have slept a few hours. “Tommy?” You mumble sleepily. He practically startles at the sound of your voice. He somehow didn’t see you on the couch. 

“Not now (Y/N).” He says sternly with his back still turned to you. 

You scoff at him and suddenly feel more alert. “You damn well know that’s not going to fly with me Thomas. What the fuck happened?” He sighs and his shoulders slump. He keeps his back to you as he drinks his whiskey and pulls out his cigarettes. “I got it handled. I just pissed off someone that thinks they have more power than me and were trying to intimidate me.”

“Tommy why won’t you fucking look at me?” He lets out another annoyed sigh and slowly turns around. “Happy now? I’m fucking looking at you. Now leave me alone for a while.”

You look at him incredulously as you push yourself off the couch. You walk across the room with your arms crossed and stop in front of his desk. “Did you hit your head while you were gone? Did you forget who you were talking to? Don’t you fucking dare speak to me that way Thomas. I didn’t do a fucking thing wrong. I have a right to know why Scotland fucking Yard stormed into my house and dragged my husband away.”

He just stares at you coldly. It reminds you of when you first met him. He hasn’t given you a look like that since he thought you were keeping secrets from him, before he knew about your brother. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “It’s Russian business, alright?”

A humorless laugh escapes you. “You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re fucking joking. You promised me, Polly, and your brother’s you would turn their offer down because they couldn’t be trusted.”

A few months ago he was proposed a deal by some Russians. Something about robbing an armory in exchange for jewels and gemstones. Even Alfie told him it would be a bad idea. Tommy said he turned them down because everyone unanimously agreed it didn't feel right. Apparently that was a lie.

When he doesn’t say anything that tells you exactly what the answer is. “What the fuck Tommy! Seriously? You promised. I can’t believe you did this. So that’s what your fucking moodiness has been about lately? Why?!”

“It’s a lot of money (Y/N). That’s fucking why.” He says coldly.

“The money? This family has an abundance of money, we don’t need more! Not that badly. You just think the richer you are the less people will see the poor little gypsy boy you used to be.”

That seemed to hit a nerve. He gives you an angry look you’ve never had directed at you before. “How about you watch your fucking tongue for once and just go away!”

You of course don’t heed his warning. Why would you? You’re not one to back down. “Oh fuck you Tommy. Does Polly know about this?”

He slams his glass down on the desk and narrows his eyes at you. “No she doesn’t and you’re not going to fucking say anything.” 

You put your hands on your hips and raise an eyebrow. “Oh ya? Well what’s going to fucking stop me?! She deserves to fucking know as do your brothers. They should know you’re a fucking liar!”

He storms around the desk at lightning speed and slaps you across the face hard. You immediately put your hand to your face where he just struck you and feel the heat coming from your skin. 

In a state of shock from disbelief that he just did such a thing you don’t have time to react. He shoves you back harshly until you smack into the wall hitting your head hard. “You are forcing my hand (Y/N), and I will fucking stop you if I have to! For once in your god damn life you will keep your mouth fucking shut and do as you’re fucking told!” 

You open your mouth to start yelling at him but he puts a hand around your throat tightly preventing you from talking. He leans in close to your ear. “Do as your fucking told or your brother pays the price. He’s in London and will never see it coming. Nod your fucking head if you understand.”

Your eyes start to water for several reasons and you’re in desperate need of air so you nod your head. When he releases you, you lean over and start gasping for air. He storms back over to his desk and pours himself another glass of whiskey. You quickly grab his car keys that were sitting in the chair next to the door. “You broke almost every promise you made me in a matter of minutes. I swear to you Thomas you will come to regret this moment and I hope it fucking haunts you.”

Then you storm out of the house getting to the car as quickly as possible before he decides to try and follow you. You drive off in the darkness with tears in your eyes. You angrily wipe them away as you leave the property. You don’t even know where you’re going, you just follow the road without thought. All you know is you want as far away from Thomas Shelby as possible. 

You don’t realize the direction you’ve taken yourself until you pull into Camden Town.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a night with Alfie.

CHAPTER 11

Standing outside Alfie Solomon’s bakery you suddenly worry maybe this was a bad idea. Deep down you already know Alfie would never turn you away. You parked the car in a dark alley at the back of the building so it’s out of plain sight. You know the back way into the building since Alfie showed you once. He said he showed you the hidden entrance just in case you might need it one day. As silly as it sounds it does almost seem like he saw this coming.

Even though it’s late in the night you also know he’s here. He’s always here. He has a home not far away, but he says it’s empty aside from his dog Cyril who he takes to work with him. So he has no reason to hurry home to an empty house.

You take a deep breath to steel your sudden nerves and force yourself to go inside. Thankfully there’s also no workers around since it’s so late. You make your way through the building till you're almost to Alfie’s office where there’s a light on. But you hear the sound of a gun being cocked. “Whoever the fuck ya are, better have a good fuckin' reason for breakin’ into me bakery.”

You slowly walk into the light by the doorway with your hands up. “Just me Alfie.” You say just above a whisper. He immediately uncocks the gun and puts it back in the drawer while giving you a confused look. “(Y/N)? Love what are ya doin’ here at this hour? Tommy with ya?”

The tears you’ve been trying so hard to hold back start falling down your cheeks. Not feeling able to form any words you just shake your head no in response. Alfie sees the tears and gets even more confused. He’s never seen you cry, not once. He pushes himself up so fast his chair hits the wall and he quickly makes his way over to you. He gently grips your chin with his thumb and forefinger turning your head so he can see your cheek that’s likely bruised from how hard Tommy hit you. “What’s happened love?” Then he tilts your head back seeing more marks on your neck. He grunts in disapproval as he looks you over. “Tommy do this?”

You choke back a sob and wrap your arms around his middle hiding your face against his chest. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his big strong arms around you in return. “S’alright sweetheart. Calm down.” He soothes as he rubs his hands up and down your back.

Eventually you pull yourself together and slowly pry yourself from Alfie. You wipe your tear stained face. “I’m sorry Alfie. I just needed to not be around any Shelby’s right now. Can I stay for a while?”

He scratches his chin as he looks at you. “Why on earth are you apologizin’? Of course you can stay.” He reaches for your hand and gently pulls you along behind him until he reaches a couch and sits you down next to him. “Right then, tell me what has the toughest woman I know cryin', eh?”

You go on to tell him everything that happened starting with Tommy's strange behavior over the last couple weeks all the way up till the moment you ran out of your home, away from Tommy. When you're done telling your story Alfie cocks his head to the side with a frown. "Why's that gypsy cunt still breathin'? I've seen ya slit a man's throat for less."

You open and close your mouth a couple times trying to find the right words. "I...well...he's my husband. When it happened I was shocked, I really didn't see it coming. And even though I'm hurt and beyond furious I don't want him dead. Suffer though, yes definitely. He's going to be fucking sorry."

Alfie gives you a smirk and cups your bruised cheek with one of his rough, calloused hands. "There's me girl." You can't help but smile and get that giddy feeling hearing him say that.

Then he slowly drops his hand making you immediately miss his touch. "Ya, I told that fuckin' fool not to deal with'em Russians. They are nuthin' but fuckin' trouble. And he shouldn’t be puttin’ his hands on you. How 'bout a drink love? Ya look like ya need it."

You just nod your head in response. He gets up and walks to his desk. You wait for his inevitable question, rum or whiskey. But he never asks, he just goes right for the whiskey. Which actually makes you feel a little disappointed. As you wait for Alfie, his dog Cyril comes out of nowhere and licks you a couple times before curling up at your feet. "Well hello Cyril, I missed you too."

Alfie chuckles as he rejoins you on the couch. "That mutt don't like many people. He warmed right up to ya though dinnit he." You give him a small smile in return as you take the glass and decide not to ask why he didn’t offer rum just yet. “Beside the obvious, are ya alright?” He says to you with a serious look on his face.

You shrug your shoulders. “I suppose, as okay as I can be.”

He starts running his free hand along his beard like he always does when he’s thinking. “What if I accidentally on purpose shoot that cunt in the face me self? How mad would ya be?”

You snort out a laugh, you couldn’t help yourself. You know he’s completely serious too. “I appreciate the gesture, but that would be a terrible idea. We both know Tommy, he’s probably already made a back up plan to screw me over in the event of his untimely death.”

He nods his head with a scowl on his face. “Ya unfortunately you’re probably right. Deviously evil and clever cunt that one is.”

“I’m sure he’s afraid I’ll cut him while he’s sleeping like I almost did the last time I was this furious with him.”

Alfie’s eyes go wide with amusement. “You what now?” You chuckle at his surprised face. “Before we got married I thought he was sneaking around with that fucking barmaid. I ignored him for a week and one night snuck into his family’s flat and he woke with me holding a knife to his throat.”

He bursts into laughter so loudly Cyril lifts his head off the floor and cocks his head to the side as he looks at his owner. “I wish I could’ve seen the fuckin’ look on his face.” He says while still laughing. His laugh is so infectious you can’t help but laugh with him. When he finally calms down he reaches for your free hand and holds it. “Ya know if ya would’ve finished the job I coulda married ya instead.”

You’re not entirely surprised to hear him say that. He’s very blunt when it comes to his feelings about you. You remember what he said the first time you scolded him for being so outspoken about how he feels. _We ain’t school children (Y/N). I ain’t gonna beat around the fuckin’ bush ‘bout it. You should be mine not his._

You scoff at him. “Well I didn’t know how you felt then did I? You should have told me two weeks sooner. Then I could’ve told the barmaid to keep him.”

He stares at you blankly for a moment, just blinking his eyes a few times. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times. “Two fuckin’ weeks?!” You bite your lip trying to hold back a smile. He’s not yelling at you. He’s yelling at himself. “So whatcha sayin’ is had I opened me big mouth two fuckin’ weeks sooner ya wouldn’t have married Tommy Shelby?!”

“Well as long as my family would have been safe. He was keeping the IRA away from them remember? It could have been a possibility I guess.”

He shakes his head to himself and gets up with a groan. “I need another drink.” He mutters under his breath. Feeling bold you decide to get up and follow him as he walks back over to his desk. You also decide to kick Tommy out of your head and not feel an ounce of guilt over what you’re about to do. Fuck Tommy Shelby.

As Alfie digs around a cabinet grumbling to himself you sit yourself on top of his desk which he doesn’t say anything about. As he goes to pour two more glasses of whiskey you put your hand over the glass to stop him. “I’d rather have rum Alfie.”

He slowly lifts his head and stares at you with his mouth agape. Like he’s afraid he may have imagined what you just said. “Hmm?” Is his response, like he can’t form words. You smile at him. “You heard me. I said I would rather have rum.”

He drops the whiskey bottle and it falls to the floor shattering everywhere. He steps in front of you and puts both hands on your face as he looks into your eyes. You see his hesitation and get impatient. So you lean forward, crashing your lips against his and put a hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer at the same time. His lips are soft, much softer than you imagined and his beard tickles your face. But kissing him feels even better than you dreamed. It feels right.

That seemed to be the little push he needed to stop holding back. He keeps his lips locked onto yours as he shoves everything off his desk within arm reach onto the floor. Then he pushes you back while climbing on top of you on the desk. You moan into his mouth as you wrap your arms and legs around him. He grinds down against you in response.

Unfortunately for you the hard surface of the desk starts hurting the back of your head from when you were shoved harshly against the wall earlier. You break the kiss and put a hand behind your head. Alfie looks down at you with lust blown eyes. “Sumthin’ wrong? Want me to stop?”

“Fuck no. Just this desk is hurting my head where I hit a wall.” He growls in disapproval again over what Tommy did. Then he carefully climbs off of you and the desk, and helps pull you up right. “Ya know I have wanted to kiss ya since that night you pretended to be someone else and let me make a fool of me self.”

You laugh at that. “I didn’t pretend to be someone else exactly. I just didn’t tell you who I was and you didn’t ask either. And I think you’re adorable when you make a fool of yourself.”

He shakes his head at you and bites his bottom lip. Then puts both of his hands back on your face. “Don’t slap me for sayin’ this, alright? Do you wanna come home with me….and stay all night?” You reach up, gripping his chin. With your thumb you free his bottom lip that he started biting on again and run your thumb across his lip. “I don’t want to go home. I want to stay with you Alfie and have some rum.”

He leans forward his lips just a hair away from yours as he whispers. “I told ya dinnit I? Told ya one day you would pick rum.”

“Oh shut up Alfie.” You tease as you press your lips to his to quiet him, but you still feel him smile against your lips before he kisses you back.

Once you pry yourselves from each other Alfie quickly pulls you through the building and out into the night to walk the couple blocks to his house. Cyril walks right along beside you the whole way. And Tommy has long been forgotten.

When you get inside his house you don’t even get a chance to look around or take in your surroundings. He scoops you up in his arms which makes you squeal in surprise as he takes off up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Alfie?”

“Hmm?”

“Why the rush?” You say half jokingly as he kicks the bedroom door open and drops you onto the bed. He jumps on top of you making you laugh as the bed bounces up and down. When he props himself up on one elbow he looks at you like you’ve gone mad. “Why the rush? You’re joking, yeah? It’s been over two fuckin’ years I’ve been waitin’ for you to come to your bloody senses.”

You bite your lip as you look up at him. “You’ve really just been waiting around for me? What if I never came to my senses?” He rolls his eyes at you. “You don’t listen very well do ya? I told you I can see the future. I was right wasn’t I?”

He doesn’t give you a chance to respond as he resumes kissing you. You untuck his shirt and slip your hands underneath to feel his bare skin. He groans into your mouth as you run your hands up and down his back and try pulling him impossibly closer. You feel him sliding a hand up your leg, and under your dress. He stops at your thigh and lets out a growl. “Dress. Off. Now.” He says as he sits up to give you room. You’re just as impatient and rip his shirt open and the buttons go flying everywhere. You both can’t help but laugh.

Both of you peel off the rest of your clothes quickly. You then knock Alfie over flat on the straddling his hips, hovering above his already very hard cock. You see his eyes looking you up and down as his hands roam every inch of skin he can reach. “You’re so lovely and beautiful.” He says as he locks eyes with you.

You smile as you lean down putting one hand on either side of his head and kiss him. His calloused hands travel up your hips to your ass and stop at your back. So you pull on his arms and move his hands to your breasts. Then you slip a hand between your bodies. He gasps into your mouth as you grip his hard length and position him at your entrance. You break the kiss and press your forehead to his as you whisper. “You ready Alfie?”

You feel him nod his head in response. So you give him one quick kiss and push yourself up with both hands on his chest as you sink down on to him. Your eyes roll back as you feel his cock stretching and filling you. A moan escapes him once he’s fully sheathed inside you. “Fuck Alfie, you feel so good inside me.”

Alfie’s chest is heaving like he’s trying to catch his breath and you haven’t even moved yet. “You feel so fuckin’ perfect love.” With your hands flat against his chest you roll your hips a couple times slowly. Once you feel you’ve adjusted to his size enough you lift yourself up more and roll your hips at a steady pace. Alfie’s hands go to your hips and squeeze tightly.

After a few minutes he pulls himself upright with one hand on your back and the other on your neck as he pulls you to him for a kiss. You wrap your arms around him and gasp into his mouth as he starts guiding your hips faster. “Fuck me harder Alfie.” You moan out against his lips. Before you realize what’s happening he lets out a growl and flips you onto your back.

He puts one hand flat on the bed and the other he holds onto your hip. Then he starts relentlessly pounding into you.

You scratch your nails down his back and you moan loudly and repeatedly, probably waking the neighbors. Along with the bed slamming against the wall. "Fuck, I'm close Alfie."

He grunts in agreement and buries his face in your neck. He thrusts into you impossibly harder, hitting the right spot over and over. You cry out as he pushes you over the edge and cum harder than you ever have before.

He follows shortly after you. His breathing stutters and thrusts get sloppy until he stills and comes deep inside you.

He keeps his face buried in your neck as you come down from your highs. You run your fingers through his sweaty hair. The only sound you hear is both of your heavy breathing.

After a few minutes he carefully pulls out of you. Then he wraps both of his arms around you flipping you around so he's on his back and you're pressed snuggly against his chest.

You smile against his chest and break the silence. "Why Alfie Solomons, who've thought you were a cuddler."

He snorts out a laugh. "Don't be tellin' people that. It'll be our little secret, yeah?"

You lift your head and smile at his handsome face. "Yeah, I want the cuddly you all to myself anyway." Then you kiss him sweetly. When you pull away he cups your cheek. "You already do. And I'm never lettin' you go."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

You wake feeling the warmth of another body pressed against your back and a strong arm wrapped tightly around your middle. Images of last night start coming back to you. Despite what brought you to Alfie you're happy last night happened. Finally gave into your feelings for him.

Alfie starts to stir behind you. His face is pressed against the back of your neck. He squeezes you a little tighter and kisses your neck and shoulder. "Mornin' love." He mumbles sleepily.

You put your arm over the one he has draped over you and find his hand lacing your fingers together. "Morning Alfie."

"I must confess I was almost afraid last night was another drunken fantasy me mind made up to fuck with me."

You chuckle at that. "Another? It happens frequently?" You say teasingly.

"Mmm hmm. More than I care to admit." He grumbles.

You turn over in his arms so you're facing him and kiss his cheek. His sleepy blue eyes lock onto yours. "You know I never did get any rum."

He smirks at you and runs a hand through your hair. "I s'pose you didn't. Got a lil' side tracked dinnit we? Ollie's gonna think I had one hell of a fuckin' fit when he sees me office, yeah?"

You burst into laughter as you remember the state of his office when you left and the look poor Ollie will have on his face when he sees it. “Poor Ollie. You are so awful to him sometimes. You’re going to have him stressed out before his day even begins once he sees that mess. Wondering what had you throwing a fit.”

He pulls you to him so your face is pressed against his chest. You can hear his laughter rumbling deep in his chest as he rests his chin on top of your head. You’re so comfortable you never want to move from this spot. “Ya I’ll give’em an even bigger fright when I come in smilin’. He’s going to think I’ve finally gone completely mad.”

You ruin your moment of peace and happiness when you realize he’s going to have to leave to go back to the bakery. And you’re going to have to go home. Which you’ve both been avoiding that subject. “Alfie...I should leave soon. Can’t have people seeing me leave your house. Word could get back to Tommy.”

His body stiffens at the mention of leaving. He doesn’t want you to leave, and frankly you don’t either. “Why would you go back to him?” He says just above a whisper. You can hear both sadness and anger in his tone. Which makes you feel terrible.

You try to lean back so you can see his face but he’s got his arms wrapped tightly around you. “You know why Alfie. He’s probably been scheming all fucking night different ways to keep me in line. He’s going to use Lucas against me. That’s the only card he knows he can pull. He already threatened me with him once last night. And on top of that if he finds out I was here that would start a fucking war. And it would be a bloody war because the two of you fight dirty.”

He lets out a deep sigh and loosens his hold on you so that you can lean back to see his face. His eyes look so sad, it's breaking your heart. “I don’t like it love. I don't like it one bit, but I know you’re right. I don’t know how I’m going to look that gypsy cunt in the fuckin' eye without shootin’em after what he did to you.”

You put your hands on his face and press a soft kiss to his lips. “I know, but you can’t shoot him. We already talked about that. I’ll come back when I can, okay?”

He’s quiet as his eyes search yours for a moment. “Promise me love.” You smile at him and kiss him once more. “I promise Alfie.”

It hurts driving away from Camden Town. You really don’t want to go home, but you don’t have much of a choice right now. Alfie was late going into the bakery because he didn’t want to let you leave. Eventually he relented, but not until he kissed you or more like made out with you for a good 20 minutes by the front door.

You start feeling anxious when you reach your driveway. You're not sure what you're coming home to. Did Tommy care you were gone all night? Or is he still going to be a raging asshole when you walk in?

"Oh thank god." You sigh in relief when you reach the front of the house and see one of Tommy's other cars is gone. He's not home. That'll give you time to clean yourself up. You smell like alcohol, and well Alfie.

When you get inside you're met by the maid, Mary. She was gone the day before because you gave her the day off. You hate having a maid, but this house is so outrageously large it needs a full time maid. She looks you up and down with a raised brow of disapproval. You cleaned yourself up the best you could but your dress is still very wrinkled leaving you looking somewhat disheveled. But when she sees your bruised face and neck she gives you more of a look of pity.

You roll your eyes at her and look around the room. It's in complete disarray. Everything has been torn off the shelves and walls. There's glass all over the floor. "Mary….what happened?" You ask cautiously, although you already know the answer. Tommy tore the house up after you left.

"Mr. Shelby just said there was an accident and he left. That was about two hours ago."

"Okay….did he happen to say where he was going or when he would be back?"

She gives you that look of disapproval again. "No Mrs. Shelby _your husband_ didn't say. Will there be anything else or may I return to my task?"

She put extra emphasis on husband. Like you needed to be reminded you were married, and should also know where your own husband is. Fucking judgy and nosey maids. This is why you didn't want one. "No Mary, thank you. That'll be all."

You go up to your bedroom and take a nice long bath. For the first time you actually take a good look at yourself in the mirror. Your cheek is bruised as you suspected, it's almost shaped like a handprint. Your neck though has very distinct finger shaped bruises. "Fucking asshole." You mutter to yourself. Alfie's right, you have slit a man's throat for less. That's when you realize you don't feel at all guilty or regretful for just cheating on your husband.

After your bath you make a decision. If you have to live in the same house as him, fine. But you don't have to sleep in the same bed. It takes you several trips but you move all of your things to one of the many spare bedrooms on the opposite end of the hallway. Just one more thing for the maid to gossip about, but whatever.

Hours later you get a phone call from your brother. Tommy apparently broke the phone in the sitting room so you have to use the one in Tommy's office. Otherwise you would have to use the one in the kitchen and be eavesdropped on.

"Lucas, where are you? You're supposed to be back today."

_"That's why I was calling. Tommy needs Ada and I to stay in London a bit longer. He said he didn't get a chance to tell you this morning."_

That fucking bastard. You're not surprised though. "Are you alright? When did you talk to Tommy?"

_"A couple hours ago he phoned. And why wouldn't I be alright? Are you alright? You sound off."_

"No I'm fine, just a little tired. I just wanted to make sure London was treating you okay, that's all."

_"Ya, London's great. Don't worry so much. I'll give you a call tomorrow, alright?"_

"Okay Lucas. I love you brother."

_"Love you too sis, bye."_

When you hang up the phone you slam it down on the desk. You've never lied to your brother before. But Tommy already threatened you with him so you didn't want to risk telling him anything. It's safer for him that way. Lucas is also loyal to Tommy because he feels like he owes him for getting him out of that sanitarium. He would of course take your side in the end but he would still try talking to Tommy about what happened.

"Fucking Tommy." You growl out as you wipe a hand down your face. Your back is facing the door. Behind you, you hear someone clear their throat. Of fucking course he comes back now. When you don't turn around you hear his footsteps slowly approaching.

"Where were you all night?" He asks in a surprisingly calm tone.

You take a deep breath and tell yourself not to stab him in his stupidly handsome face. "Slept in the car. Couldn't really go anywhere without someone asking questions so I slept in the fucking car."

"(Y/N), please look at me." Tommy says almost pleadingly.

You scoff still with your back turned. "Why? I already know how this works Thomas. You're keeping my brother away to use him against me. And I won't dare cut ya while you're sleeping you probably have a plan in place for that too. I'm not stupid. So there's nothing left for you to say."

"(Y/N) please." He whispers as he moves closer to you.

You let out an annoyed sigh and turn around. Why not give him the same treatment he gave you last night. "There, happy?! I'm fucking looking at you. Now fuck off Tommy!"

His face falls as he sees what he did to you, what he promised never to do to you. His eyes get glossy. "Sweetheart I am so, so sorry." You can see the sincerity in his eyes and for a brief moment you almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

He slowly raises his hand to touch your face but you quickly swat his hand away. "Do you really think saying sorry with a pathetic sad face is going to make me forgive you? You went too fucking far Tommy. I should have known loving you would come back to bite me in the ass one day."

He doesn't resist or try to stop you as you shove him out of your way and storm out of the room.

A week goes by with you avoiding your husband as much as possible. He's mostly left you alone. You moving out of your bedroom must have sent a clear message. You have your meals alone. If he comes into the same room he gives you a sad face as you promptly leave the room.

You haven't been able to speak to Alfie at all either. Which has been killing you, you miss him so much.

Today is the day you normally go to the Shelby's betting house and help Polly and Esme with the books. Which means you'll be stuck with Tommy today also because it's also the day he goes in.

Sitting in the car with Tommy in awkward silence is almost unbearable. And you're fairly certain he's driving slower on purpose.

"(Y/N), sweetheart I know you don't want to speak to me, alright? So will you please at least listen as I talk? You don't have to say anything, just hear me. Please?"

You don't look at him, you just keep your eyes turned towards the window, watching the scenery. "Fine." Is the only response you give. At least it will fill the awkward silence you suppose.

"I know I have a lot of things to apologize for. But firstly I am sorry for putting my hands on you. I regretted it as soon as I did it. I know that doesn't make it alright. But I'll do whatever it takes to show you how sorry I am, for you to trust me again. You're my wife and I love you. I love you (Y/N)."

You close your eyes as you feel them starting to water. You don't want to spill anymore tears for him. And you internally curse at yourself for wanting to believe his words. "Why do I sense a 'but' coming Thomas?" You say coldly.

You almost want to laugh as you hear him lighting a cigarette to buy himself some time. "I meant every word (Y/N). But I need to deal with this Russian business. Then everything can go back to normal."

Slowly you turn your head toward him with narrowed eyes. "Normal? Really Thomas? You broke everything, broke our version of a normal life the moment you lied and made that deal with the Russians. You and your greed broke everything. Then you shattered the remnants by hitting me and threatening my brother. Hope it was worth it."

He doesn't get a chance to respond because you finally reached the betting house and quickly jumped out of the car.

Your bruises have healed, and anything remaining could be covered with makeup. But Polly still knows the moment she lays eyes on you something is wrong. She doesn't interrogate you though. She pulls Tommy into an office and scolds him. Which you get a little joy from watching that through the office window.

Esme sees the small grin on your face. "Tommy fucked up and pissed you off, eh?" You immediately lose your smile. "Ya, you could say that."

"Bet he's sleepin' with one eye open. He should know better by now."

That brings a small smile back to your face and Esme's. Tommy eventually storms out and you go on about your regular day. That is until Arthur shows up with Linda. You're already on edge from everything else going on in your life. You don't need her preaching right now.

After about 10 minutes of her going on about how you're all going to hell and you're in a den of sin you finally snap. You pull out your knife and jab it into the table making the entire room go silent. "Polly! Get this fucking bitch out of here now or I'm going to cut her fucking tongue out and feed it to the pigs!"

Linda opens her mouth but before she can spew out more nonsense you pull the knife out of the table and point it at her. "I mean it Linda. One more fucking word and I'll happily drag you to hell with me!"

Polly pushes Finn toward Linda. "Go on now Finn. Get her out of here now." As Finn escorts her out Polly turns toward you with her arms crossed. "What's Tommy done?"

You stare at Polly blankly for a moment. She'll know if you're lying. "We are having a difference in opinion is all." She raises her brow at you, not the least bit convinced by your answer.

Tommy walks in and interrupts before Polly can pry further. "(Y/N), could you please go to Camden Town with Arthur? Alfie's in a mood, has been all week according to Ollie. Your father has a shipment we need to get out tonight."

You feel both happy to see Alfie but worried you're possibly the reason for his latest tantrum. "Fine." Is again your only response.

Tommy gives you a confused look. "Really? Just like that? You're not going to argue about going with Arthur?"

You look him in the eyes as you stand up. "Why? What's the fucking point?" Then you walk away to find Arthur. Leaving Polly even more curious and suspicious.

When you get to Camden Town poor Ollie is already waiting outside. He looks like he hasn't slept for days. But he manages a smile when he sees you. "Oh Ollie, you need a day off. What has him so fired up anyway?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I haven't the slightest clue. The wind blowing the wrong way sets him off."

You turn to your brother in law. "Arthur how about you just go straight to the warehouse with Ollie? I'll deal with Alfie."

He gives you a questioning look. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Alfie Solomons doesn't scare me. With me he's all bark and no bite." You say jokingly as you start walking away.

When you get inside you follow the echoing sounds of Alfie's growly and angry voice. He's extra growly which means his accent is thicker and you can barely make out what he's saying. When you find him he's got one of his workers shoved up against a wall by his cane with the handle to his throat.

You walk over and put your hand on the cane. "Let the poor man breathe Alfie." You see his eyes light up a little when he sees you, and slowly pulls the cane away. When the man starts coughing Alfie narrows his eyes at him and you're pretty sure he growled.

You grab the end of his cane and pull him along with you. "Come on you big grizzly bear, let's have a talk."

When you get to his office and shut the door his angry frown turns into a mischievous smile. You give him a confused look. "What the fuck Alfie?"

"Told ya all I have to do is misbehave enough and he sends you, eh? I got tired of waitin'."

You put your hands on your hips and look at him incredulously. "Seriously? What about what I just saw?"

Alfie waves you off. "He's a whiney little cunt. Don't worry about him. Who's here with ya?"

"Just Arthur. I sent him to the warehouse with Ollie."

He bites his bottom lip and looks you up and down. "Rum or whiskey?"

You tease him a little and tap your finger on your chin acting like you have to think about it. "Hmm...rum or whiskey. I think I'll have some….rum."

He points at you. "You're mean. You know that?" Then he takes the couple steps he needs to reach you and crashes his lips against yours while he picks you up by your thighs. You wrap your legs around him. One of your hands goes to his hair and the other around his neck.

He sits down in the closest chair with you straddling him. You break the kiss and press your forehead to his while you try catching your breath. "Alfie you know I was going to keep my promise right? I just haven't been able to get away."

He wraps his arms around you and gives you a quick kiss. "I know love. I just missed ya, and got sick of wonderin' and waitin'."

You smile at him. "I missed you too Alfie." Then you press your lips to his again. The kiss quickly gets heated. He slides his rough hands up your legs, disappearing under your skirt. "Can I have you?" He pants out in between kisses.

You smile against his lips and reach between your bodies to undo his belt. "We have to be quick about it." Not needing to be told twice he quickly frees himself from the confines of his pants. You push your skirt up and pull your underwear to the side and sink down onto his hard cock.

Once he's fully inside you, you put one hand in his hair and kiss along his neck. "I really fucking missed you Alfie." You gasp against his neck.

"Fuckin' hell love, me too." He says as he moves his hands to your hips. He helps guide your hips as you start moving. You lift yourself up slowly at first. Once you've adjusted to his size you roll your hips faster as you ride his amazing cock.

He kisses along your chest and neck. Knowing you're pressed for time he slips a hand between your legs and rubs your clit as he thrusts up harder into you. The combination has you coming fast and hard. You bury your face in his neck to muffle your moan as you reach your climax. Feeling your walls tightening and spasming around him has Alfie coming soon after inside you.

As you come down from your highs you unbury your face and move both of your hands to Alfie's face. You kiss him slow and deep trying to express your feelings for him. When you break the kiss Alfie's smiling at you. "Can I just shoot Arthur and keep ya here?"

You shake your head and laugh as you climb off his lap. "No Alfie, no shooting. And you can't throw tantrums and be an asshole for a week straight, every week. It'll look suspicious."

He gives you that mischievous smile of his. "Why the hell not? I get rewarded when I'm bein' an asshole. Gotcha here dinnit?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fun chapter before shit starts to get real. *Ominous foreshadowing*

CHAPTER 13

As you down your third shot of whiskey you pray the liquor kicks in soon, because you are certainly going to need to be drunk to get through this night. Tommy and your parents dragged you to some business party disguised as a charity event. It’s at a fancy hotel and formal dress was required. So you had to dress yourself up and hang on your husband’s arm with a fake smile for the first hour pretending to be the happy doting wife. Which you are anything but. Everytime Tommy touches you, you have to force yourself not to shove him away and tell him to fuck off.

Tommy gently squeezes your hand to get your attention. You zoned out as he was talking to someone. You’re not sure who, you stopped paying attention a long time ago. After you remind yourself not to glare at him you raise your eyes to meet his to see what he wants. He pulls you aside and takes a deep breath. “(Y/N), I know you hate this, alright? But would you please dance with me just once? Then I’ll leave you be the rest of the evening.”

You narrow your eyes slightly to convey your unhappiness, but reluctantly agree. He gives you a small smile which you do not return, and he pulls you onto the dancefloor. You take a deep breath to calm yourself down. You can feel his eyes on you as you dance with him, but refuse to make eye contact. “I know I already told you this at home. But you really do look breathtakingly beautiful tonight sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” You say dryly. He’s been trying to apologize to you for a few weeks now. But you know he’s still dealing with the Russians and lying to his family. While also keeping your brother busy. Which shows you he’s learned nothing, and isn’t really that sorry. That’s how you interpret it at least.

Tommy lets out an exasperated sigh. “I know you still hate me right now, but things will get better. I prom….”

“Don’t you dare finish that last word.” You angrily whisper to him. You close your eyes and take a couple more deep breaths to calm down again. “Tommy, it's taking every ounce of self control I have to be here. Please don’t make things harder and say shit like that. Okay?”

He gives you his sad eyes that he’s been perfecting over the past few weeks. “You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” The song comes to an end and you go to take your leave finally. But Tommy stops you. He leans down and kisses your cheek. “I just miss you (Y/N).” He whispers quietly, then he lets you go. You hate yourself a little for thinking about how you miss him too.

You push through the crowds and head towards the ladies room. As you’re walking down a dimly lit and empty hallway a figure appears and pulls you through another empty corridor. You shove them against the wall and reach for your knife until you smell rum and realize who it is. “Alfie what the fuck?! You were about to get fucking stabbed. Are you crazy?”

He shrugs his shoulders with a smile on his face. “That’s what they keep tellin’ me. Must be true, eh?” You’re about to scold him some more but he quickly shuts you up by flipping you around so you're against the wall now and starts kissing you. Your previous anger melts away as he moves his soft lips against yours. Once he feels you relax he breaks the kiss and still has a smile on his face.

You smile back and playfully smack him on the chest. “I missed you too, but what are you doing here? I thought you hated these things.”

“Ya I fuckin’ hate’em, but you’re here aintcha? Thought I’d take advantage of the opportunity.”

“Oh Alfie, you naughty boy.” You say teasingly. He leans in closer to you, his lips next to your ear with his beard tickling your face. One hand goes to your leg, lifting it up and hooking it over his hip. “You ain’t seen naughty yet love.” He whispers as he slides his hand further up your leg.

For a brief moment you forget where you are as he starts kissing along your neck. But you're quickly reminded when you hear voices off in the distance. “Alfie, I’m not fucking you in the hallway.” You gasp out. He smiles against your skin as his hand that’s on your thigh slides over and he starts rubbing you through your underwear. “I know love, but I can still make ya come without fuckin’ ya now can’t I?”

His lips move back to yours as he slips his hand inside your underwear and slides his fingers through your wet folds. You moan into his mouth and push against his hand wanting more. “Alfie please.” You whine almost breathlessly. Oh how quickly this man can make you beg. It’s almost embarrassing.

“I love hearin’ you say me name. You know I’ll give ya anything’ ya want.” Then he slips two fingers inside you while covering your mouth with his to muffle your moans. In the back of your mind you know this is bad. Your husband is in the next room, but that also excites and thrills you at the same time.

Alfie is a quick study and has already learned your body and the right ways to touch you. He has you soaking his hand as you grind harder against him. With his thumb he starts rubbing your clit vigorously. “Fuck yes Alfie.” You gasp and bite your lip almost painfully to keep from crying out as you come around his talented fingers.

He kisses you sweetly and slowly removes his fingers. You smile at him, feeling much more relaxed now. “You just made my awful night entirely better. Are you staying for a while?”

He gives you a smug smile. “Ya I’m stayin’. I’ll be askin’ ya for a dance later after I force me self to talk to your husband without shootin’ him.” You raise an eyebrow at him and put your arms around his neck. “Do I need to disarm you Mr. Solomons? Or can you behave?”

He gives you one more kiss and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll behave for you love. But only you.”

After you go to the ladies room and clean yourself up you head back to the party. As you re-enter the room you scan the crowd looking for Alfie. But your mother starts waving you over to her and some woman she’s talking to. You suppress the urge to roll your eyes at her. She loves flaunting around that you’re Thomas Shelby’s wife and all the attention she gets from it. You make your way over to her to see what the fuck she wants. “Yes mother?” You say in the fakest polite tone you can muster.

“(Y/N), there’s someone I want you to meet. She’s a real duchess, isn’t that amazing? This is Duchess Tatiana Petrovna. Tatiana meet my daughter (Y/N).”

You can’t help but glare at the woman in front of you. You haven’t met her personally before, but you know she’s one of the Russians that Tommy is secretly dealing with. He failed to tell you how beautiful she is though. You reluctantly shake her hand. Then your mother gets called away by your father so you rip your hand away from her.

Tatiana just smiles at you. “So you are Mrs. Shelby. I have heard so much about you. Now I understand why my attempts at seducing your husband have been unsuccessful.”

You just stare at her blankly, blinking your eyes a few times. Did she seriously just fucking say that to you? What the fuck? Granted she did say unsuccessful but if Tommy was cheating on you, you know it would be very hypocritical of you to be mad or the slightest bit upset about it. But the part of you that still feels something for your husband can’t help it. You look her in the eyes with fire in yours. "If you know who I am then I'm sure you've heard what happens to people who cross me. I don't care if you're a duchess, you still bleed like the rest of us."

She gives you an amused look in return which just pisses you off more. So before you lose your shit and make any rash decisions you walk away.

As you cross the room you spot Tommy sitting at a table by himself. You narrow your eyes and approach his table. He’s surprised when you sit down next to him but gives you a small sad smile. “Your mother piss you off already, eh?”

“Nope. Your Russian whore just introduced herself to me. A duchess. I’m impressed. Good for you Tommy. But why the fuck would you bring Russian business here? Especially if you want me to shut up about it.”

His eyes go hysterically wide and he scours the room with his eyes. Then he leans closer to you so only you can hear him. “(Y/N) I swear I didn’t invite her or any of them here. I don’t want her here. And she’s not my whore, I’m not fucking her. She’s tried yes, but I turned her down each time. She’s fucking crazy. What did she say to you?”

Before you can say anything, the empty chair on the other side of Tommy gets filled by Alfie. He sits down with a groan. “Hello Thomas. Hello (Y/N), you’re looking very beautiful this evening.” Tommy gets an annoyed look on his face for being interrupted and you try to hold back your smile as Alfie smirks at you. “Why thank you Alfie.”

Tommy and Alfie bicker back and forth as they normally do. The interruption makes you temporarily forget about what you were just arguing with your husband over. Instead you’re focused on the two men across from you. You haven’t had to be in the same room with both men together for a while so this feels awkward to you. Especially when Alfie keeps throwing you smug looks when Tommy isn’t looking. Now you’re back to needing to get drunk again. You quickly down a glass of whiskey that was brought to you. As you’re drinking it Alfie decides to ask you a question. “(Y/N), would you like to try some _rum_ instead?” Which makes you choke on your drink.

Tommy gives you a questioning look. “You alright sweetheart?” You cough a couple more times. “M’fine. Just went down the wrong pipe. And no thank you Alfie. I’ll stick to whiskey for now.” You say with a glare when Tommy turns his head away from you.

After that Alfie asks Tommy if it’s alright to dance with you. He looked like he wanted to say no, but ends up telling Alfie it’s up to you. You’re assuming it's because he wanted to continue the prior conversation you were having with him. When you get onto the dancefloor with Alfie you start whisper yelling at him. “What the fuck was all that about?!”

He’s not at all phased by your attitude. “What? Just havin’ a lil’ fun is all. I thought it was hilarious. Especially when you choked on your whiskey.” You roll your eyes at him and bite the inside of your cheek trying not to smile. He’s like a child, smiling will just encourage his behavior. “You said you would behave. I don’t call that behaving.”

“Well I dinnit shoot him did I? I would call that a win if I was you, yeah?”

You shake your head and lose your internal battle when a smile appears on your face. “Oh Alfie, you are such a pain in the ass sometimes.” He leans in closer to you, speaking next to your ear. “But I’m your adorable pain in the ass, aint I?”

Your smile gets wider. “Yes, I suppose you are.” Then you happen to glance past Alfie and see Tommy intently watching you. Probably wondering how Alfie made you genuinely smile, a real smile for the first time that evening.

When the party comes to an end you realize you overdid it with the booze. You can’t walk a straight line and you’re seeing double. Seeing two Tommy’s and two Alfie’s was quite disturbing until you were able to form a coherent thought and realized what was happening. Alfie left a little while ago, which you weren’t happy about. So it’s just you and Tommy now.

“(Y/N), sweetheart please let me help you.” Tommy begs for like the tenth time. Could be the second time and you’re just exaggerating, but you can’t be sure. He’s trying to help you walk to the car and you keep refusing his help.

“M’fine. Go find your whore and bother her.”

Tommy sighs again for like the hundredth time, but again you could be exaggerating. “She’s not my whore.” He whispers quietly so no one nearby can hear him. You let out an obnoxious drunken laugh with a hiccup. “I’m s’pose to believe out of all your promises, that's the one you fucking kept? I may sound like a fool right now, but I am most certainly not a fool. Fuck you Thomas. Fuck you and your whore or whores. Plural, you know in case you have more than one.”

“(Y/N)” He warns. “Keep your voice down please.”

“Or else what? Huh?” You go to put your hands on your hips but trip over your own feet. Tommy thankfully catches you before you almost face plant on the ground. He ignores your protests to let you down and carries you bridal style to the car instead. “You can be mad all you want, but you’re going to hurt yourself. I’ll let you down in the car.” Tommy says in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Like you care if I’m hurt.” You mutter angrily. Then all of a sudden your head starts to feel heavy so you lay your head on his shoulder. Tommy holds you a little tighter. “Despite what you think. I do in fact care if you are hurt. I care very much.”

You just scoff at him in response. He climbs into the backseat with you since he hired a driver for the evening. Being too drunk to care you stay in his lap the whole drive home with your head resting on his shoulder. You can feel fingers running through your hair occasionally.

"I hate your stupid handsome face." You mumble against his neck randomly after a long silence.

He clears his throat, but it sounded like he was trying to cover up a laugh. "Yes, I know you do. You've made that perfectly clear. I still love your beautiful face though."

When you get home Tommy carries you inside your home. Just as he gets to the top of the stairs a wave of nausea hits you. “Oh god.” You groan as you squirm yourself out of his arms and make a run for the bathroom. The nearest bathroom happens to be in your previously shared bedroom that you moved out of.

As you’re puking your guts out and groaning at yourself for drinking so much Tommy comes to your aid and holds your hair out of your face and rubs your back. Once you have nothing left in you to throw up he gives you some water and picks you up off the floor carrying you to bed.

The sun shining through the window wakes you the next morning. Your head is pounding and your stomach hurts. You want to slap yourself for drinking so much damn whiskey. You squint your eyes open and suddenly feel confused. You're in your old bedroom. How in the ever loving fuck did you end up in here? Then you remember almost passing out in the bathroom, but Tommy was there helping you.

Did he seriously make you sleep next to him? You turn your head to see the other side of the bed, and it’s empty. So you look around the room until you lay eyes on Tommy sound asleep on the couch. Then you suddenly feel bad for being so ready to accuse him. All he did was help your drunk ass without complaints last night. He even slept on the couch in his own bedroom so you wouldn’t be angry with him when you woke up. As you look at your husband’s peacefully sleeping form, you feel something you didn’t expect to feel. You feel a sharp pang of guilt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter I would like to point out there will be a happy ending...eventually

CHAPTER 14

An embarrassing giggle escapes you as Alfie tickles your skin with his beard while he kisses along your bare back. You’re lying in bed with him, flat on your belly as he alternates between kissing your skin and tracing your frame with his fingertips. You snuck over to Alfie’s house early in the morning. Tommy left early to do who knows what, so you decided to follow suit. 

Alfie was grumpy being woken up early on a Saturday. He was cussing up a storm through the house but his tone immediately changed when he answered the door and saw you smiling at him. You barely got a hello out before he was yanking you into the house and pinned you between his body and the wall. 

You hate to break your happy moment but you’re going to have to leave soon. So you roll over onto your back to try and tell him as much. He seems to know what you’re going to say and doesn’t want to hear it so he presses his lips to yours before you can get a word out. He slides his hand up your arm until he reaches your hand and laces your fingers together. Resting your joined hands next to your head on the bed. It’s a small simple gesture, yet it feels so intimate at the same time.

He reluctantly breaks the kiss when he’s forced to breathe. He gives you the same sad look every time he knows you need to leave. And it kills you to see it every single time. “You can’t stay longer?” He pouts.

“You know I would if I could.” With your free hand you cup his cheek and lean up to capture his lips. You pour all of your feelings for him into the kiss, trying to convey how you feel. Then you nibble on his bottom lip when you pull away.

He smiles down at you at first, then starts biting his lip and looks at you nervously. Which you find strange. He’s not the nervous type. You frown at him. “What’s wrong?” He opens and closes his mouth a couple times like he can’t get the words out. “I...well. Fuckin’ hell.” He mutters to himself. “I want to say sumthin’, or tell you sumthin’ I s’pose. Alright?”

“Okay…?”

He takes a deep breath and looks you in the eyes. “(Y/N), I love you. Like really fuckin’ love you.”

You just stare back at him for a moment. You’re surprised and caught off guard by what he just said. The longer you stay quiet the more nervous he looks. You smile at him and open your mouth to respond, but a loud knock on the door interrupts you. Immediately you start to panic. “Alfie...you expecting anyone?”

“Fuckin’ hell. No I’m not. Just stay here while I tell whoever it is to fuck off.”

He quickly throws on some clothes and takes off to answer the door. You frantically get dressed and try making yourself look presentable. Then you sneak down the hallway carefully listening to the voices. It's Ollie and his wife. Which makes you feel slightly less panicked. You would trust Ollie if he were to find out about you and Alfie, but his wife is a bit of a gossip and would be appalled by the whole committing adultery thing. But nevertheless you still need to leave. So you write a quick note telling him your sorry, and you'll make it up to him later. Then you slip out the backdoor.

You drive back to Birmingham in a bit of a daze. Replaying Alfie's words over and over in your head. You didn't get a chance to tell him you love him too. Damn Ollie showing up at the wrong time, ruining the moment.

When you pull up to the Garrison you force yourself to wipe the lovesick smile off your face. You also help with the bookkeeping for the Garrison. You can't walk in with a smile on your face, it will certainly look suspicious. All the Shelby's know you and Tommy are fighting about something, they just don't know what.

When you get inside you head toward the office. You startle when you come upon Polly sitting there, like she's been waiting for you for a while. When she looks at you with a raised brow you know you're fucked. 

"Close the (Y/N)." She says in an eerily calm voice. 

You want nothing more than to hightail it out of there, but she'll catch up to you eventually. So you obey and close the door. When you turn around she slaps you across the face.

"Alfie fucking Solomons?! Really (Y/N)! Have you gone fucking mad or are you trying to start a bloody war?! You're a smart girl so why would you do something so incredibly stupid?"

Your eyes go wide. How the fuck does she know? How or when did you fuck up? "Does Tommy know?" You whisper quietly. 

She huffs at you and pulls out her cigarettes. "No, at least I don’t think so. He's too busy with whatever secret he's hiding to notice. I'm still working on him. You were far easier to figure out."

You plop down in a chair with slumped shoulders. "How Polly? How did you find out?"

She rolls her eyes and scoffs at you as she lights her cigarette. "Tommy may have been oblivious at the party, because his mind is on other things. But I was watching all fucking night. You two weren't being very subtle, making eyes at each other. Then some pieces came together. Everyone knows Solomons only behaves for you. And you jump at every chance to go to Camden Town. So how long have you two been fucking around?"

"Couple months." You mumble.

A small humorless laugh escapes her. "So around when you and Thomas started fighting. Why? What happened? The two of you were happy, and I know you love each other."

You bite your lip nervously and stare at the ground. "I don't want to lie to you Polly, but I can't tell you. My hands are tied."

She doesn’t seem to be the least bit surprised. "So it's something Thomas has done and he's threatened you to keep your mouth shut. Then what? You get revenge by fucking Solomons?"

You shake your head at her. "No Polly. You got the first part right. But I can't really explain the rest without telling you everything. I just can't, I'm sorry." She doesn’t look pleased by your answer as she starts pacing around. You can practically hear the gears turning in her mind as she tries fitting pieces together. “What’s he threatening you with? What could he possibly…..your brother? Fucking hell Thomas. He’s using your brother against you. I told you from the beginning to come to me if he ever got out of line.”

“Right you are Polly, but like I already said my hands are tied.”

She plops down in a chair next to you and just stares at you. Her stare makes you want to squirm in your seat like a small child. “No matter what Thomas has done you still need to break it off with Alfie. It will be complete chaos if Thomas finds out. Neither of those men know when to stop. It’ll be a bloodbath.”

Just the thought of letting Alfie go makes your heart hurt. You take a deep breath and wipe a hand down your face. “I know, but I still can’t do that. I love him Polly.”

“Which is why you need to let him go. I know part of you still loves Thomas. End it before it ends bloody and one or both of them ends up dying. You want to carry that weight around on your shoulders?” She gets up to leave the room but stops next to you and puts a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll deal with Thomas. I’ll figure out what he’s up to myself and help fix this mess. Just think about what I told you.”

After Polly leaves you sit there while a storm starts brewing in your mind. Her words repeating in a vicious loop. What the fuck are you going to do? You don’t want to lose Alfie. But even after everything Tommy’s done you still don’t want him dead either. What a fucking mess. You grab the closest thing to you which happens to be a bottle of whiskey and stand up throwing it hard against the wall. “Fuck!” You scream out and drop to the floor covering your face with your hands as the tears start to fall. You wish Lucas was here, you really need your big brother right now. But he’s in Chicago with Ada helping set up a new office for the Shelby Company.

You stay there frozen on the floor. You lose track of time, not sure how long you’ve been there. You can hear heavy footsteps like someone is running through the pub. But you really couldn’t care less and don’t pay them any mind. You’re in your own little bubble, tuning out the world. So when you feel a hand on your shoulder you startle and reach for your knife. But when you lock eyes with the person you force yourself to stop. “Finn?”

“(Y/N), are you alright? I kept repeating your name, but you weren’t responding.” 

You shake your head in a feeble attempt to clear your mind. Poor sweet young Finn flinched when you startled. It scared him when you reached for your knife. You love that boy like he’s your own little brother, and would never hurt him. “Um...yeah. I’m so sorry Finn. I just have a lot going on, and mentally checked out I suppose. Did you need something hun?”

Finn kneels down on the floor in front of you with a worried look on his face. “Something’s happened to Tommy. He’s hurt bad. He’s in the hospital right now.”

Your eyes go wide and your blood runs cold. “What….what happened?” He shrugs his shoulders. “I really don’t know. Polly phoned, said to tell you. All I know is he was found lying in the street bloody and beaten.”

When you get to the hospital it's packed full of Peaky Blinders men standing guard and of course all of the Shelby family. You make a beeline for Polly who’s pacing the hallway back and forth. You hope she’s not going to accuse Alfie of this. There’s no way it was him. But before you can question her a doctor comes out which immediately gets everyone’s attention. Polly pushes her way to the front of the crowd of men. “Well? Is he alright? What’s going on?”

The doctor looks at her nervously because he knows who she is. “I’m sorry Mrs. Gray but before he fell unconscious he said he only wanted me to speak with Mrs. Shelby, and to only allow her into the room. Is Mrs. Shelby here?”

You can see Polly is about to blow her top. “I’m (Y/N) Shelby, Thomas’s wife.” You say as you push your way through to the front of the room. You put your hand on Polly’s shoulder in hopes to calm her down. “I’ll find out what’s going on and I’ll let you know. But it may take a while since the doctor just said he’s unconscious. Alright? ” She just stares at you for a moment, but finally relents and nods her head.

As the doctor escorts you down the hall he tells you what Tommy's extensive injuries are. The list of what's not wrong with him would have probably been shorter. He's broken inside and out. The doctor tells you he lost a lot of blood before he got there so he'll probably be out for a while. 

The doctor lets you go into Tommy's room alone. When you walk inside and lay eyes on him you cover your mouth as you gasp. He's covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe, you almost don't recognize him. You pull a chair up next to his bed and gently take hold of his hand. "Oh Tommy you stupid boy, what did you get yourself into now?" You whisper to him quietly. 

After sitting with him for about an hour you go tell Polly and his brothers his condition. But there's obviously nothing to be done till he wakes up. So you tell everyone they can go home if they want, but you won't be leaving. Some men stay behind for extra protection and keep watch just in case.

After 24 hours of him being unconscious you really start to worry. The doctor's reassurances don't make you feel any better. As you watch him hoping for some sign of life your guilty feelings come back to you tenfold. You run your fingers through his hair as you talk to him, maybe it will help wake him up. "Tommy...I know I've been hating you for weeks, but I never wished for this. Sure I wanted to beat the shit out of you myself, but I never wished you dead or on the brink of death. I'm not done arguing with you yet so you need to wake up. Please wake up, come back to me."

Eventually you fall asleep holding his hand with your head laying on the bed.

Hours later you're woken up when you feel fingers gently running through your hair. When you remember where you are you slowly raise your head. It's the middle of the night so the room is dark. "Tommy?" 

"Yeah love, I'm awake." He whispers, his voice is raspy and thick with sleep. You sit up more and go to hug him but you stop yourself. "Um..I would hug you Tommy but you're broken like everywhere. I don't want to hurt you."

He tries to laugh but hurts himself and lets out a painful groan instead. "I thought you wanted to beat the shit out of me yourself? Now would be the time. Seems only fair after what I did, eh?"

Despite his pain you can hear a hint of humor in his voice at first but it quickly turned to sadness. "So you did hear me then?"

"I did, but thought I was dreaming at the time. I honestly didn't expect to wake up with you here. Which is why I told the doctor only to let you in. I either wake up alone or with my wife. And I'm not in a condition to deal with Polly at the moment."

"Tommy.." You start, but he interrupts. "No it's okay love. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, just being honest is all. I deserve it anyway."

You put your hand on top of his. The clouds moved so there's a tiny bit of moonlight shining through the window now allowing you to see his face. "Tommy what happened? Who did this to you?"

He stares at you nervously for a moment and takes a slow deep breath. "It's a long story but the shortened version is there's some very powerful people working with the Russians. More powerful than me. I tried backing out of the deal, and well this was their response."

You let out an exaggerated sigh. "This is what I was trying to warn you about in the beginning. They can't be trusted. You know you're going to have to explain to Polly now right? She knows you're hiding something. I swear I didn't tell her anything though."

He turns his head away and looks to the table next to the hospital bed. You roll your eyes because you know exactly what he's looking for. You get up and grab his cigarettes, and hand them to him. He gives you a small smile in return. "I know I'll have to come clean to Polly, but there's something I need to tell you first. But I want you to know I'm not trying to dig out of the hole I put myself in. I just want to tell you the truth, alright?"

You nod your head slowly with a confused frown. "Okay Tommy, I'm listening."

"Alright. Remember that meeting I had a couple months ago that I said didn't work out? Well, that was my first attempt to back out of this Russian business mess. Then they sent Scotland Yard to drag me in, and threatened our entire family. Ada and Lucas were seen as the easiest targets first. I had to keep them away, but I couldn't tell you that. You would have tried going after these people yourself. That night we fought I was still trying to figure out what to do. I did lose my temper which I still regret. But I used that fight to push you away to keep you and our family safe."

You pull away from him and slump back in your seat just staring blankly. You have no idea how to respond to that. He was protecting your brother for you, not keeping him from you. That still doesn't change what he did though. Had he not fucked around with these people in the first place none of this would have happened. After several minutes of silence Tommy tries again.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry about everything. I know it’s no one’s fault but my own. I'm sorry I broke our marriage and made you hate me so much you sought out love elsewhere."

You slowly turn your head towards him in hopes that you misheard that last part. "What?" You squeak out.

You can see the hurt in Tommy's eyes. "Yes I know you've been seeing someone else. I don't know who, and I'd rather keep it that way."

Your start to feel defensive, like you’re being cornered. Your obvious guilt turns to anger. Considering everything he's done, what right does he have to judge you. "Oh yeah? What about you and that fucking duchess? Or Lizzie? Or that fucking horse trainer, May?"

Tommy reaches for you but you pull further away. "Sweetheart, I know I broke a lot of promises, but never that one. I wasn’t lying, I never touched Tatiana. And as for Lizzie and May, that stopped when we got engaged."

As you stare at him you want to hate yourself for believing him. But he’s coming clean, why would he lie now, especially when he knows what you’ve been doing. Which you would like to know how he figured that out. You steel your nerves and force yourself to look him in the eyes. "How did you know? And why are you being so calm about it?"

"Well when you come home with a smile on your face, I know it's not for me. Or from me for that matter. We've both obviously made some serious mistakes. (Y/N), the point I’m trying to get to is I don't want to lose you more than I already have. Do you have any love left for me at all?"

You know what he’s asking. He wants to make amends and try fixing your marriage. But what about Alfie? You really do love him. But Polly’s words start replaying in your mind. Tommy already knows you’ve been cheating on him. Probably only a matter of time before he figures out who it is. Then like Polly said it will start a damn war and one or both of them could end up dead. You’d rather break Alfie’s heart than see him dead. With a heavy heart you make a decision. You reach for Tommy's hand and keep your eyes on his. “Yes Tommy, I still love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please. This is happening for a reason. 😢


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for another emotional rollercoaster. 
> 
> There's a couple things from season 3 I borrowed but tweaked to fit my story. So I'm not really following the storyline is what I'm trying to say.

CHAPTER 15

With your eyes closed you brace yourself for what's about to happen. "Fucking hell Thomas! If you weren't already badly beaten I'd fucking beat you half to death myself!" Polly shouts angrily at Tommy as she paces the room.

It’s been a week since he was brought into the hospital. He just confessed everything he's been doing behind everyone's back and what caused the rift between the two of you. As you expected Polly is rightfully furious. "You put this whole family at risk and threatened your fucking wife! For what fucking purpose?! We agreed it wasn't fucking worth it, but you just couldn't help yourself could you Thomas."

You are leaning against the wall next to Tommy’s bed just watching as he goes back and forth with Polly, Arthur, John, and Michael. Finn peeks his head in the door and waves you over. So you put your hand on Tommy’s shoulder and let him know your stepping out of the room for a minute. When you step out into the hall Finn’s giving you another worried look. “Finn? Something wrong?”

“There’s a woman trying to get back to see Tommy. Johnny Dogs and Uncle Charlie won’t let her pass, but she’s being very insistent.”

You have a pretty good guess who this mystery woman is, but ask him anyway. “Would it happen to be a pretty young woman, lots of sparkly jewelry, and a Russian accent?” You say in a voice full of annoyance. He nods his head slowly with a frown. “You know her?”

“Not exactly. But I’ve met her. Don’t worry I’ll deal with her. Thank you for coming to me Finn.” Then you take off quickly down the hallway like a woman on a mission. Johnny Dogs sees you headed in his direction with fire in your eyes, and he smiles at you sheepishly. “Time to take out the Russian trash Johnny.” You mutter as you pass by him. That just makes his smile grow. When you locate _the duchess_ , Tatiana, you narrow your eyes at her. Maybe if you glare hard enough she’ll burst into flames. Charlie who’s standing near her sees your face and chuckles at her as he says, “Can’t say I didn’t warn ya. You’re in trouble now.”

She has the audacity to smile at you. Which just makes your anger grow. “Hello Mrs. Shelby.” She tries to greet you but you grab her harshly by the arm and drag her down an empty hallway shoving her up against the wall. Then grab your knife, pressing it just under her chin. “You are unbelievably stupid for coming here. What the fuck do you want your royal highness?”

She gives you an amused look. “My, my everything I have heard about you is true. Well if you must know I came to make sure Thomas was alright. I heard he had an unfortunate accident and was finally awake.”

You look at her incredulously. “Are you drunk? On drugs maybe? Or are you really just that fucking stupid? He’s in here because of you and your fucking family. I don’t give a fuck who you are you are not going anywhere near my husband. I’ll drag you out if I have to. I would just kill you here and now myself but dragging a dead duchess through the building probably wouldn’t go unnoticed. So you should feel lucky to be walking out of here alive.”

You finally wipe the smile off her face, but she’s just giving you an annoyed look now. “Fine. I will speak with him at a later time. Could you give him a message for me?”

With an exaggerated sigh you shove away from her, but not before nicking her with your knife. Blood starts to drip from a small cut on her chin. “That’s a very gentle warning coming from me. No I will not deliver a fucking message. Now get the hell out of here.”

She must not be as entirely stupid as she seems because she does finally leave. All the men give you a questioning look, as to why she’s walking out alive. You roll your eyes at them. “Timing is everything boys. Now's not the time, but her time will come soon enough. I’ll see to that.”

When you get back to Tommy’s room Polly is still tearing into him. You can see just how exhausted and drained he looks. So you kick everyone out. The boys thought you kicking Polly out was funny. But one look from her they all shut right up. She only agreed to leave to give you the much needed time alone with Tommy. He breathes a sigh of relief when everyone’s gone and it’s just the two of you. He carefully scoots over on the bed to make some room for you. “Thank you sweetheart. I wasn’t sure how much more of that I could take. What did Finn want you for?”

You let out a groan that turns into a growl as you climb onto the bed and lay down next to him on your side. His beautiful blue eyes are looking at you expectantly. “I had a Russian whore to kick out.” You say flatly.

He lifts one eyebrow at you, while also looking slightly worried. “(Y/N)....what did you do?” He asks cautiously. You roll your eyes at him. “Relax I didn’t kill her….yet. I thought it through before stabbing this time. I wasn’t about to let her anywhere near you though. So I just threatened her a little.”

A smile slowly appears on his face and his eyes look brighter. “There’s the woman I fell in love with.” He cups your cheek and strokes his thumb across your cheek bone. “Thank you for getting rid of her without committing murder. We’ll figure a way out of my mess later, all of us as a family. But can we put that stuff aside for now?”

You smile back at him. “Ya we can do that. Why don’t you get some rest, I know you’re tired. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” He moves his thumb from your cheek and slides it along your bottom lip. You know what he wants, but he’s hesitant because he’s not sure how you’ll react. Sadly you haven’t kissed your husband for a couple months now. You’ve been trying to let him back in over the past few days. Actually trying to mend things instead of pushing him away. As you let Tommy in you have to also force Alfie out. Which hasn't been easy. But Tommy's trying to work things out so you are too.

"You can kiss me Tommy." You whisper to him.

Without hesitation he pulls you closer and presses his lips to yours. After spending so much time hating him you almost forgot how good it feels to kiss him. You have a brief moment when you think it's odd not having a beard tickle your skin but quickly force those thoughts aside and focus on Tommy.

As he continues kissing you he moves his hand from your face and slides it down to your waist. You want to wrap your arms around him, but with all his injuries you're afraid of hurting him. He gets a little carried away and pulls your body closer, but when his body stiffens you know he hurt himself. You break the kiss and rest your forehead against his with a smile. “Slow down handsome, you still have a lot of healing to do.”

He gives you one more soft kiss. “I know, I just missed kissing you. I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you too Tommy.”

Tommy’s in the hospital for two more weeks before he finally gets discharged. Which means it's been three weeks since you last saw or spoke to Alfie. You were basically living at the hospital with Tommy. You have no idea how you’re going to break things off with him. The thought of just seeing his face makes your resolve start to crumble. One step at time you tell yourself. Focus on your husband for now and worry about the rest later.

Once you get Tommy home you help him upstairs into the bedroom. When he gets situated on the bed he grabs your hand before you can try walking away. He’s giving a hopeful look with those blue eyes you love so much. “(Y/N) would you please move back into our bedroom?”

You smile and put your free hand on his face. “Yes, that was already my plan. I need to grab a few things for now and I’ll get the rest later.” He smiles back at you and pulls you closer. “Good.” He whispers as he puts a hand on the back of your neck pulling you to him for a kiss. You were expecting just a short but sweet kiss, but it was the complete opposite actually. The kiss quickly gets heated as he moves his lips against yours, and he tries pulling you onto his lap. But you’re afraid of aggravating his injuries that are still healing. So you climb on the bed straddling him, but hovering above him to keep your weight off. He slides his hands down your body stopping at your thighs and starts pushing your dress up.

Then of course the doorbell has to ring. Tommy growls against your lips. “Tell Mary to tell whoever it is to fuck off, we’re busy.” You snort out a laugh. “It’s probably Polly so that wouldn’t stop her. She said she was stopping by today to bring us some things since we haven’t been home for a few weeks.”

He lets out an adorable dramatic sigh. “Fine. Go deal with Polly and come back.”

When you get downstairs as you suspected it’s Polly who has already let herself in. As soon as she sees you she glances around. “Where’s Thomas?”

“Oh, he’s upstairs lying down in bed. Do you need to speak to him? He’s still awake, the morphine hasn’t knocked him out yet.”

She shakes her head as she grabs you by the arm and drags you into his nearby office. Then she shuts the door behind her. You give her a confused look, not knowing what’s gotten into her. She holds her finger up to shush you as you go to question her. “Just listen (Y/N). I don’t want the hired help overhearing us. I just came from Camden Town.”

The moment she says those last two words your eyes go wide and your heart starts pounding. You nod your head in silent understanding. Polly rummages through Tommy’s cabinet and starts pouring some whiskey. “I went because _he_ was being a pain in the ass with some of our men and giving Arthur and John a hard time when they were trying to take care of some shipments. I’m sure I would be correct to assume he was hoping we would send you. So I talked to him privately and told him I knew your dirty little secret and that you were ending it.”

You feel like you want to throw up. That had to have crushed him, especially hearing it second hand from someone else. “Polly why would you do that? He’s going to think I took the cowards way out. I was going to talk to him myself. I’m sure it didn’t go over too well did it?”

She narrows her eyes at you and her voice is full of irritation. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you could have broken it off with him face to face.”

Well you can’t look her in the eyes and say that. You’re pretty sure Alfie could have talked you out of it. He has a way of making you melt. When you don’t respond, your lack of response tells her everything she already knew. “(Y/N) I told him you didn’t know I was coming so he doesn’t think you took the cowards way out. He’s certainly not fucking happy, but he didn’t break off our business arrangements so I took that as a small victory.”

You couldn’t care less about the business arrangements right now. But you don’t say that to Polly. Alfie may have his tough guy act going all the time, but he’s different when you’re alone with him. He has feelings just like everyone else. This is not how you wanted this to go, but what can you do about it now? If you try contacting him yourself now it will probably just make this whole situation harder.

A couple more weeks go by, and Tommy slowly gets better. You wake one morning in bed alone. Which you find somewhat funny. You had become used to sleeping alone now you’re finally used to sleeping next to Tommy again and you’re annoyed he’s not there. Then as if your thoughts summoned him he sleepily walks out of the bathroom in nothing but his underwear, holding an empty morphine bottle in his hand. “Tommy? You alright?”

He groans as he flops back onto the bed next to you. “I’ll be alright. Poured out the morphine.” You give him a questioning look wondering why he would do that. He sees your confused face and sighs. “It was making me hallucinate. I don’t want to take it anymore.”

“Okay. Fair enough. Hallucinating what….?”

He bites his bottom lip trying to hold back a smile. Now that just piques your curiosity even more. So you prop yourself up on one elbow and quirk an eyebrow at him. “Fine, but you’re just going to laugh at me. I was hallucinating the maid standing next to the bed naked reading from the bloody bible.”

Your maid, Mary is not very attractive and she is quite a bit older than both of you. There’s no way you can not laugh at that, but you at least try...sort of. “Tommy...do you have some sort of strange fantasy you need to tell me about?” You try keeping a straight face but it’s a losing battle and you burst into laughter.

“That’s it laugh at your husband’s expense (Y/N)” Tommy says trying to sound angry but you can hear the humor in his voice and he starts laughing with you. When you start to calm down you see he’s just watching you with a smile on his face. “What’s that look for?”

“I just can’t remember the last time I made you laugh genuinely, even if you were laughing at me. I’ve missed your laugh.”

You know he’s not trying to make you feel bad. He’s just being honest. But it still makes you feel painfully guilty when he says things like that. He seems to know you’re about to apologize….again. So he presses his lips to yours to quiet you.

When he breaks the kiss he wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him so that your head is resting on his chest. “We’re going to be alright love, aren’t we?” He whispers to you quietly and kisses the top of your head.

“Yeah Tommy, we’ll be alright.” You whisper back. Although you’re not sure who you’re trying to convince him or you. Everything will be alright once you finally let yourself let Alfie go. But it seems it’s far easier said than done.

You should have known the easy going and lighthearted Tommy you had staying home would be short lived. Tommy went back to work the day after he stopped taking the morphine. You told him to wait a little longer, but he said he has a company to run and a mess to clean up. So you told him you would come check on him during the lunch hour. You’ve now been standing outside the Shelby Company building for several minutes just staring blankly at the car parked outside. More specifically Alfie’s car parked outside.

Tommy’s first day back and Alfie makes an appearance. That can’t be a coincidence, or a good thing either. You’ve been arguing with yourself whether to just wait it out and hope that he leaves soon or if you should just suck it up and go inside. They are business partners so you know this was bound to happen eventually. But you’re not so sure you’re ready to see Alfie just yet. Even though you supposedly did the right thing by choosing your husband you still feel like you’re betraying Alfie. Is he going to look at you now with hatred in his eyes or will they still light up like they always do when you walk into the room. Either way it’s going to hurt.

A hand on your shoulder startles you and pulls you from your thoughts. So you turn to see who it is. “Ollie….Hi?” He does a quick look around and signals for you to follow him to the side of the building. So you silently follow him around the corner where there’s more privacy. When you get to the empty alley he turns to you with a desperate look on his face. “What happened?”

“Um...can you be more specific? What happened with what?”

He rolls his eyes at you and shakes his head with a sigh. “I know about….you know. You and him. _He_ gets real chatty when he’s drunk and lets things slip sometimes. Why did you break things off?”

Well if Alfie’s going to open his mouth to someone at least it was Ollie you think to yourself. You glance around nervously just to be double sure no one is nearby listening. “I didn’t want to. Polly figured it out and told me to break it off before someone else finds out and starts a war. Then Tommy got hurt really bad and he needed me. So I made the tough choice. I was going to talk to him myself though. I wasn’t okay with what Polly did. How...how is he?”

Ollie scoffs and leans his head back looking up toward the sky. “Terrible.” He mumbles quietly. Then turns his head back to you. “You were making him happy. Once I finally figured out his random fits were just to get me to call you and not because he was going mad I could actually see the happiness in his eyes he was trying to hide. Now his fits are because he is slowly going mad. He’s a ticking time bomb.”

You lean against the building and hide your face in your hands. That’s what you were afraid of. Oh how bad you just want to go to him and hug him and tell him how fucking sorry you are. “I’m so sorry Ollie. I didn’t want to hurt him. I really do love him. But do you understand the tight spot that I’m in?”

He nods his head sadly. “I do, I really do. I just hate seeing him like this.”

“So why is he here now anyway? Tommy’s expecting me any minute, but I’m afraid to go inside.”

Ollie shrugs his shoulders. “I’m not really sure. All I know is Thomas called him because he wanted Alfie’s help with something. I was waiting inside but I could hear Alfie hollering so I knew it was going to be a while and came outside for some air.”

You gave Ollie a quick hug and reluctantly parted ways with him. You try keeping calm as you walk towards Tommy’s office and try convincing yourself everything will be okay. When you hear Lizzie call your name you wave her off. “Yeah, yeah fuck you too.”

“No (Y/N), wait, that's not what I was going to stay.” Lizzie says to you in a rare polite tone. You stop in front of her desk and give her a confused look. “I just wanted to stay thank you for taking such good care of Tommy after his accident. Without you he might have fallen apart.”

You put a fake smile on your face. “Just doing my duty as his wife. But just so you know I told him it was too soon to come back to work.”

She shakes her head, not looking surprised. “Typical Tommy. And his meeting with Solomons doesn’t sound like it's going too well. You better go before it becomes more than shouting.”

You nod your head still feeling slightly confused. Lizzie suddenly doesn't hate you now. That’s interesting. Slowly you start walking away and towards Tommy’s office door. You really don’t want to go in there. Sounds like Alfie is doing all of the shouting, which doesn’t actually surprise you.

_“You think you have the power to summon jews of a particular standin’ just to do your fuckin’ bidding mate! I told you not to fuck ‘round with those Russians you stupid boy.”_

Great Tommy’s trying to drag Alfie in on this shit storm he made. You take a deep breath and open the door. The moment you step inside Tommy locks eyes with you. His eyes soften as he smiles at you from behind his desk. Alfie’s back is facing you, his body went stiff so he must have realized it was you. He turns his head to the side so he can see you in the corner of his eye but he doesn’t turn around. “Oh look _Mrs. Shelby_ has graced us with her presence.”

The extra emphasis on Mrs. Shelby, and the anger in his voice does not go unnoticed by you. “Um...Tommy if this is a bad time I can come back later.” You say hesitantly. He shakes his head and waves you over to him. “No it’s alright love, Alfie and I were just finishing up here anyway.”

You make your way across the room and force yourself not to look at Alfie as you walk past him because you’ll surely crack. Tommy stands up and wraps an arm around you as he pulls you in for a kiss. You were going for just a quick peck on the lips. But he decides to full on devour your face. He doesn’t break the kiss until Alfie’s cane slams against the floor. “Right then Thomas, time for me to fuckin’ leave. You can fuck off. I’ll call you later.”

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand when Tommy releases his hold on you and starts talking to Alfie. You just can’t help yourself and take a chance glancing over your shoulder at him. Your heart sinks when you look at him. He looks so tired, he’s pale with bags under his eyes. His eyes for a split second meet yours and you can see the hurt and sadness he’s trying to hide. But he quickly looks away and tells Tommy to fuck off again and leaves in a huff. He doesn’t even take a second look at you before he leaves.

Once Alfie’s gone you try pulling yourself together and look at Tommy. “What was all that about?” He kisses your cheek and sits back down behind his desk. “I just need his help with something and he was already in a mood when he got here. Usual Alfie, eh?”

You nod your head with a fake smile. “Right. So what do you need his help with?” When he reaches for his cigarettes you can’t help but roll your eyes. Really, back to this crap again? His stalling technique. After a couple beats of silence he finally looks you in the eyes. “I’m still working out a plan, alright? We’ll have a family meeting in a couple days.”

You want to pry, but after seeing Alfie you just don’t have it in you. Against your better judgement you decide to let it go for now.

Tommy’s plan was to fuck over the Russians. You had a bad feeling about it from the beginning. The little voice in your head telling you something’s not right. The only part of the plan that you liked was you and Polly had a duchess to make disappear. And your brother and Ada could finally come back home. They were being kept in Chicago out of reach, so they couldn’t be harmed. Tommy also convinced your father to take a break and go with your mother on a vacation through Europe so they thankfully wouldn’t be around while all of this is happening.

Tommy needed Alfie because the Russians had a treasury and they allowed him inside to pick out his form of payment for once the armory had been robbed and loaded onto a train. Alfie, an experienced jeweler, was there to help Tommy appraise all the items to make sure he gets his money's worth. You really disliked that he now involved Alfie into this mess.

Arthur and John caused an explosion at the armory destroying everything they wanted stolen from it. Then Tommy had Johnny dogs and some other men dig a tunnel to the treasury and looted everything that was inside. After they emptied the treasury Michael helped Arthur and John blow up the building above the treasury. Which happened to be where the Russians were currently residing.

Tommy made a fake deal with Tatiana. Said he’d give her the jewels that she said were rightfully hers in exchange for a lot of cash. So when she got to the meeting spot she was quite surprised to see you and Polly there instead of Tommy. Polly knocked her onto her knees holding her by the hair as you gladly slit her throat. Polly took the large briefcase full of money and you both met the boys back at your home. All feeling good that this mess Tommy created was all over with.

After Tommy apologizes to everyone and again admits he was wrong he starts passing out money to each of his family members. He’s standing behind his desk and you're standing off to the side leaning against the wall. You again still have that bad feeling. You can see Tommy’s still tense when he should finally be relieved, and he won’t look you in the eyes. That’s never a good sign.

Everyone grabs their money and after a long night can’t wait to get home. But Tommy stops everyone before they can get through the door. “You can leave but you won’t get very far.” He says in a cold tone of voice. All eyes turn to him with questioning looks. He puts his hands flat on the desk with his head down and lets out a defeated sigh.

“Tommy? What’s going on?” You ask worriedly. Your bad feelings have doubled now.

He lifts his head and looks around the room. Everyone but you. “The people we just screwed over that were working with the Russians are more powerful than us. They control the police, judges, juries, and the jails. But not the elected government. I made a deal with people more powerful than our enemies to turn over evidence against these people. This incriminates some of you in the process. Which I promise everything will be taken care of, it will all be okay in the end. You will all be acquitted, but until then the chief constable of Birmingham has issued the following warrants. Arthur, John, and Michael; murder and conspirancy to cause explosion. Polly and (Y/N); murder.

Your blood runs cold and a wave of panic washes over you. You feel like you're frozen in place and your hearts pounding so hard it might beat right out of your chest. You vaguely hear Arthur yelling at Tommy. “They will hang us all for this Tommy! How could you?!”

“It will be alright. The police will be here any moment, don't fight them when they come. I promise you I have everything under control.”

Everyone in the room starts yelling at Tommy while also trying to flee from the room. A humorless almost crazed laugh escapes you. “You promise Tommy? You fucking promise?! I’ve had enough of those broken fucking promises come from you! Fool me once Thomas shame on you but now you’ve fooled me twice so there’s no one to blame but myself I suppose. Stupid and foolish me trusted you. This is what I get for doing the right thing and choosing my husband? I’m going to hang because of you!”

Angry tears start welling in your eyes as the police come in and one starts putting you in handcuffs. Tommy looks at you with watery eyes. “I’m so sorry love. I’ll fix it. I’ll get you out.”

You spit at him as they start pulling you away. “You better hope I never get out. Because I’m going to fucking make you pay Thomas Shelby! I will make you suffer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much more Alfie. I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a very briefly implied noncon/dubcon moment but nothing happens and nothing graphic but thought I'd put a warning anyway.

CHAPTER 16

As you are being dragged through the women’s side of the prison all you can think about is the different ways you are going to inflict pain and suffering upon Thomas. He offered up his own fucking wife, and his family to save his own ass. Well once he’s dead you’ll be a widow, and be free of him for good.

You’re pulled back into the present when you are shoved into a dark and dank prison cell. You hold your hands out expecting the police officer to remove the handcuffs. But he just stands there waiting next to the open cell door. Before you question him to find out what his fucking problem is you hear the sound of a metal cane clanking against the ground repeatedly, and getting closer.

You lay your head back looking towards the ceiling. You know that sound, and who’s coming. “Oh fuck you Thomas. As if this day couldn’t get any fucking worse.” When the clanking sound stops in front of your cell you can’t help laugh like a crazy person. The ridiculousness of this situation just dumbfounds you, and you have no one to blame but yourself. Should have trusted your gut and chose Alfie. He would never betray you or put his hands on you. He tells you he loves you and you stomped on his heart. You’re getting your just deserts you suppose for choosing to forgive and trust Thomas Shelby.

Tilting your head back down you narrow your eyes at the man standing in front of you smiling smugly. “What the fuck do you want Inspector Campbell?” 

“Well hello to you too Mrs. Shelby. Good to see you again especially under these circumstances. I bet you’re wishing you had taken me up on my offer the last time we met. Don’t you?”

You roll your eyes. You really don’t want to deal with this man. Tommy said he got rid of him the last time he came sniffing around. Another lie apparently. “Are you going to tell me what you want or what?”

He lifts his metal cane and presses it against your chest and shoves you backwards. “I just couldn’t help myself when I heard the arrest warrants were issued. I had to come see with my own eyes. Now that I’m here I’m going to enjoy taking down Thomas Shelby once and for all. And I’ll start with his family first. I’ve heard rumors about you. You’re just as vicious as him. So I’m going to take great pleasure in breaking you.”

He shoves you with his cane again this time you lose your footing and fall hard on to the ground. Then he presses the tip of his cane against your throat. You grab a hold of it and shove it back towards him so he stumbles backwards hard into the barred cell door. He quickly composes himself and straightens his jacket out then points a finger at you. “You are going to regret that. Just wait and see.” Then he turns and walks out of the cell. 

The police officer finally takes the handcuffs off of you and slams the cell door shut making you flinch as the metal clanks together. You flop down on the dusty and dirty bed in the corner of the cell wishing for this to all just be a horrible dream. 

You wish they would have at least put Polly in a nearby cell. The two of you could plot your sweet revenge together. But she was taken down a different hallway. They’re likely keeping you separated on purpose. Just like when you were all arrested they put you in separate vehicles.

In the middle of the night you are roughly dragged out of bed, and out of your cell by two police officers. No matter how much you squirm and yell they don’t answer you about where they are taking you. They stop in front of a door at the end of a hallway and shove you inside. You hear the door slam shut and lock behind you. Inspector Campbell is sitting in a chair, wearing his smug smile that you so badly want to slap off his face. “Why don’t you have a seat Mrs. Shelby?”

You narrow your eyes at him. “Don’t call me that. My name is (Y/N). And no I don’t want to have a seat. What the hell is this about?”

He sighs in annoyance at your attitude. “What’s wrong, don’t like being a Shelby anymore? I thought your Thomas wasn’t evil or a monster? Finally seeing the light I see. Well, what I want to know is how far you’ll go to exact revenge and get yourself out of this situation you now find yourself in thanks to your husband.”

You don’t respond, because you’re not sure where he’s going with this. Nowhere good though is what you’re assuming. He stands up and walks closer to you. When he stops in front of you he lifts his hand and runs the back of his knuckles across your cheek. “How far will you go to get out of here Mrs. Shelby?”

You shove him away angrily and disgusted. “I’d rather die in here then let you lay a finger on me. I’m not some desperate damsel in distress. And there’s nothing that could ever make me that desperate.” 

His face turns angry and he shoves you back against the wall. “You may not be desperate yet, but you will be after I break you.” He lifts his hand to touch you again. So rip his cane out of his hand and kick his leg making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. He looks up at you with wide eyes. “How about I break you instead inspector?” Then you swing his cane at him. You land a couple of good hits before the officers outside hear his cries and come barreling into the room.

One tears the cane from your hand and the other shoves your face against the wall. Sharp pain runs through you as one of them strikes you across the back with the metal cane in retaliation. You tried not to scream, not to give Campbell the satisfaction. But the scream came out anyway. 

“Enough of this! Let her go, this is not how officers of the law behave.” A familiar voice calls out from behind you. Sergeant Moss came to your rescue. You’re thanking your lucky stars for always being nice to that man and his wife. Campbell is still groaning in pain as he pulls himself back to his feet. “She assaulted an officer of the crown. We have every right to punish her.”

Moss looks at him with a raised brow. “What did you do for her to assault you sir? She doesn’t fight unless she’s defending herself or her family. Since she’s alone I’m correct to assume she was defending herself. Now if you don’t mind I’ll be escorting Mrs. Shelby back to her cell.”

You happily follow Moss out of the room and silently down the hallways until he reaches your cell. “Thank you Moss.” You whisper quietly. He nods his head at you as he unlocks the cell door. “I’ll do my best to help you, but I can’t be here all the time. What Thomas has done to you and his family isn’t right. And you don’t deserve to be harrassed my Campbell.”

“I mean it Moss, thank you. I really do appreciate it.” You give him a sad smile and step into the cell. He shuts the door and tells you goodnight. Now you’re left alone and too fucking paranoid to go back to sleep. You knew Campbell was an asshole, you just didn’t realize he was a dirty scumbag also. That also makes you wonder if he’s messing with Polly too. You didn’t think to ask Moss before he left. He’s an even bigger fool if he tries pulling that shit with Polly.

Hours turn to days and days turn to weeks. You’ve lost track of how long you’ve been trapped in this hell hole. Campbell only fucks with you when Moss isn’t around. So the only time you feel safe enough to sleep is when you know it’s Moss’s shift. He hasn’t tried touching you in a pervy way again or even propositioned you again. He just takes pleasure in trying to make you feel weak and defenseless while trying to beat the shit out of you.

Moss mentioned Campbell’s not just singling you out. He’s fucking with all the Shelby family members. One way or another he’ll get what’s coming to him. Hopefully sooner rather than later though.

Your hands are now bound in iron shackles, chained to the wall. It was just the shackles but you choked Campbell with the chain linking them together. So now they’re attached to a chain on the wall. No matter what he throws at you, you fight back. Inside though you feel like you’re slowly breaking, but you don’t want to let that man win so you keep fighting. But you are so incredibly exhausted. His new form of torture is to not feed you every day. It’s every other day or sometimes every two days in hopes that’ll weaken you. Which you can tell it has so you’ve been finding things you can use to protect yourself with. Like a nail from the bedpost. Maybe you can gouge his fucking eyes out.

You bury your face in your bound hands and try to will the tears away that are threatening to fall. How could Tommy do this to you? He said he forgave you, and you forgave him. You loved him and trusted him. You took care of him for weeks when he was hurt. This is how he repays your love? Against your will the tears start spilling over and streaming down your cheeks. 

There’s a loud commotion coming from the stairwell at the end of the hall. You let out a defeated sigh. You don’t know how much more of this you can take. You uncover your eyes and reach for the nail you had hidden away. Your vision is blurry from the tears so you start to panic when you see a figure in front of your cell but can’t see who they are. You press your back against the wall and try wiping your eyes but the tears just won’t stop and your vision only blurs more. 

The cell door opens and you listen to the footsteps approach. When they stop in front of you, you go to jab them with the nail but they catch your hand. “Love stop. It’s alright, it’s just me.”

You try wiping your eyes again because now you think you're audibly hallucinating. He wouldn’t be here. There’s no way. But you take a chance and whisper his name hopefully. “Alfie?”

“Yeah love, S’alright I’m here.” He reaches for the shackles and unlocks them one at a time. He rubs the raw skin on your wrist gently. “Fuckin’ hell, what’ve they done to you? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. I’m gettin’ ya out of here, alright?” You blink your eyes a few times and can finally make out his face. Oh how you have missed that handsome face. You reach for him and nod your head. “Please help me Alfie.” 

He scoops you up in his arms and carries you out of your personal hell on earth. Even in your weakened state you hold onto him tightly like he’s your lifeline. Part of you is still afraid you’re hallucinating or dreaming and you’re going to wake up at any moment cold and alone in that prison cell. 

You feel the cool air outside and shiver curling more into Alfie’s warmth. He holds you a little tighter and gets into a car. You hear another familiar voice. “Fuck Alfie, what happened? She alright?”

“Ollie?” You mumble out with your head still against Alfie’s shoulder. “Yeah (Y/N). It’s me, don’t worry you’re going somewhere safe.”

“Alfie?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you really here?”

You feel a hand gently cup your cheek and wipe away the stray tear that falls from your eye. “Don’t I feel real? I’m really here love. Everything'll be alright.”

You lean into the warm touch of his hand and close your eyes. “But I broke your heart. Why would you come for me? You should hate me. I hate me.”

He stays quiet for a minute but you feel him stroking his thumb across your cheek. Then he takes a deep breath. “Yeah you broke me fuckin’ heart. But what did I tell ya the first night we spent together?” You weakly shrug your shoulders. There’s too much going on in your mind to try and think right now. “I told ya that I was never lettin’ you go, and the last day we spent together I told ya I fuckin' loved you. I meant both and still do.”

The tears start up all over again steadily streaming down your face. “Ollie and his wife interrupted us before I could respond that morning. I was going to tell you that I really fucking love you too Alfie. And I still do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfie the knight in shining armor to the rescue


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Alfie finally have a chat. 
> 
> Writing the second half of this chapter was a lot of fun.

CHAPTER 17

Alfie presses his lips to your forehead and hugs you tighter as you continually apologize to him. You’re still in his lap in the backseat of the car as Ollie drives somewhere. They haven’t told you where and you haven’t asked. “Alfie, I’m so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I was trying to do what I thought was the right thing, and I ended up being punished for it. Can you forgive me?”

“It’s forgotten, alright? I’m not gonna punish you more, and Ollie here told me ‘bout your last conversation. So stop apologizin’, yeah? I love you and you’re safe now. That’s all that matters. Right?”

You nod your head against his shoulder. “I love you too Alfie. I really do. I never stopped thinking about you. How did you get me out anyway?”

He sighs and kisses your forehead again. “I wish I could’ve gotten to ya sooner. But I dinnit know you was in there till a few days after it happened. Then I had to find the right people to pay off. Moss jumped at the chance to betray that fuckin’ gypsy scum and help me run off with his wife. I made a deal with’em to make it look like a break in, in exchange for lots of money and an unlimited supply of rum.”

That brings a small smile to your face. He didn’t even hesitate to come for you. Why couldn’t Tommy have done that in the beginning? He could have gotten you out or hid you away. “Does Tommy know? And what about the rest of the Shelby’s, are they out too?”

“Not gonna lie love. The deal I made was only for you. I don’t care ‘bout the rest, they aren't my concern. And no that cunt doesn’t know I broke ya out. I knew sumthin’ was off ‘bout his fuckin’ plan but I didn’t think he’d go this far. Last I spoke to him he said he had another fuckin’ plan to fix it and get everyone out legally, but I wasn’t ‘bout to leave it to chance. So you’re still going to be wanted for murder. But I got somewhere safe for us to stay till we clear your name.”

You feel bad the others are still stuck in that prison, but you suppose you wouldn’t actually expect him to plan a rescue for them. His business and so called friendship with the Shelby’s has always been complicated. Maybe if Campbell is busy searching for you, he'll leave them alone.

You lift your head up a little so you can see his eyes and smile at him. “Us? You’re staying with me?”

He looks at you like you’re being ridiculous with a raised brow. “Of course I’m fuckin’ stayin’ with ya. I just got ya back. You think I’m just gonna dump ya off somewhere by you self? I’m nuthin’ like Thomas, you should know that.”

You kiss his cheek and lay your head back down against his shoulder. “I know you’re nothing like him. That’s actually one of the first thoughts I had as they dragged me into that hell hole. I knew you never would have done something like that to me, or ever even think of raising a hand to me, or lie and break promises. Tommy’s going to pay for what he’s done. But how on earth do you think you can clear my name? I actually killed that fucking whore duchess and he gave them evidence.”

“I don’t doubt you one bit, you’ll make’em sorry. Like I said love, you just have to find the right people to pay off. Thomas Shelby has far more enemies than friends. It’ll take me some time, but we’ll get it done, yeah?”

“Okay Alfie, I trust you.”

You’re not sure how long you’ve been in the car to wherever Ollie’s driving you too, but eventually he turns down a dirt road surrounded by trees. At the end of the dirt road there’s an open clearing. There’s a lake and a small cabin sitting next to it. “Where are we?”

“We’re ‘bout an hour outside the city. The land is owned by someone that can’t be traced back to me. Only Ollie knows ‘bout it so you’ll be safe here love.”

Alfie climbs out of the car with you still in his arms. You don’t think you could walk on your own right now anyway. You thank Ollie profusely before he leaves. Alfie then carries you inside the cabin. It’s small and quaint, but perfect. This is more your style. You don’t need or want a giant mansion, or lots of shiny things. “This is perfect Alfie. It’s beautiful here.”

“Yeah? I thought you might like it. I know ya hated that place you was livin’ in. Now how ‘bout we draw ya a bath and getcha cleaned up?” You just nod your head in agreement. He carries you into the bathroom and sets you in a chair as he draws up the bath for you. For the first time in weeks you get a look at yourself in the mirror. You look terrible. Your skin is pale, eyes sunken in with bags under them, hair is a mess, and there’s bruises and marks all over. You can also tell you’ve lost a lot of weight. “Fuck I look like shit. I’m surprised you even recognized me.”

Alfie kneels down in front of you and puts his hands on your face. “You’re still beautiful to me love. But I’m going to hunt down and torture every one of those bastards that dared to lay a fuckin’ finger on me girl. I’ll take care of ya, alright? We’ll get ya better again. Want me to leave and give ya some privacy now?”

You quickly start shaking your head repeatedly and grab onto his arms like you’re afraid he’ll disappear. “No, no, no please don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Please.”

“Okay love, calm down. I won’t leave ya. I was just tryin’ to be a gentleman, alright? Let’s get ya in the bath then, yeah?”

He starts helping you undress. Once your body is revealed he sees the extensive bruising all over your skin. He helps you into the tub and you can see a mixture of sadness and fury in his eyes. “Fuckin’ hell love. What did that bloody inspector do to you?”

You let out a relieved sigh as you get into the hot water. It feels good on your sore muscles. You lean your head back resting it against the tub. “He was trying to break me. I kept fighting back, but I think he finally succeeded though.”

“That’s not true, you was ready to stab me with a fuckin’ nail. You weren’t going down without a fight, yeah? You’re not broken, maybe just a lil’ bent in places. But so am I, so it’s s’alright.”

He then helps you lean your head back into the water and helps wash your messy hair. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Love, did he….I mean he dinnit you know….”

"No, I know what you're trying to say and he didn't. He tried propositioning me my first night there and I took his metal cane from him and beat him with it. He never tried again.”

Alfie snorts out a small laugh and kisses your cheek. “That’s me girl. Don’t take shit from no one. I don’t know who I want dead more now, Campbell or Thomas.”

“Torture Campbell for me please, but don’t kill Tommy. I wanted him dead at first too. But he doesn’t fear death and that would just let him off easy. So I’ll have to find another way to repay him.”

You hear a low growl come from Alfie which makes you smile. He can make you smile without even trying. “I know you’re right, but I really want to shoot the bastard.” You put your hand on his cheek and smile at him. “You can shoot him, just don’t kill him. Fair?” He gives you a big mischievous smile in return. “Fair enough.” Then he presses his lips to yours. You almost want to cry, because you missed this man so much and even after everything that happened he didn’t give up on you. You pour all of your love for him into the kiss. He slowly breaks the kiss resting his forehead against yours. “I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too Alfie."

After your much needed bath you get changed into some nice clean clothes. Apparently Ollie borrowed a couple things from his wife for you. Then finally some food. Later you curl up in bed with Alfie feeling safe with the man you love and know you can trust, the man that has proved he loves you unconditionally.

It’s dark and cold, something is holding you down. And screaming, there’s loud screaming. Then your body starts to shake and you hear someone calling your name. “(Y/N), wake up. (Y/N)!” You jolt upright in bed and start gasping for air. You feel disoriented at first, until you look around and remember where you are and who you’re with. “Alfie?” You gasp out.

He gently wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him. “It’s s’alright love, you're safe. You were just having another nightmare.” You lean into him and sigh heavily. It’s been a week since Alfie rescued you and every night you wake up the same way from a nightmare. “I’m sorry Alfie. I know you’re tired and I’ve been keeping you up.”

“And I tell ya the same thing every night. You have nuthin’ to be apologizin’ for. What happened wasn’t your fault, alright?” He presses his lips to your temple as he holds you tightly. “Sun’s comin’ up, yeah? Let’s go get some air.”

This is what he’s been doing with you every morning. For a man who’s known for having a short fuse he’s been incredibly patient and understanding for you. He walks outside with you and sits on the ground under a tree in front of the lake. You sit between his legs with your back pressed against his front as he envelopes you in his arms. And you watch the sun come up and light up the lake and the trees. It instantly helps you feel calm, safe, and relaxed.

“Alfie, when are you going back to work?”

He has his chin resting on top of your head. He tilts his head down and kisses you. “You come first love. I don’t want to leave ya alone.”

“Well isn’t Ollie bringing Cyril with him today? I’ll have him to keep me company. I love being with you everyday, but if you stay gone much longer people are going to take notice. If you and I disappear at the same time it’s going to be rather obvious. And you can’t clear my name if you’re hiding out here with me everyday. Just go to work during the day and come back at night.”

“Are you sure?”

You turn around and climb into his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. “As long as you come back to me every night I’m sure.”

He leans up and captures your lips for a soft kiss. "You have my word love, I'll come home to you every night."

The next morning you almost have to force Alfie out of bed. He knows you're right that he needs to keep up appearances but he doesn't want to leave you. The moment he finally rolls out of bed Cyril jumps up and takes his place curling up next to you. Alfie kisses you and tells you he loves you and will be back in the evening. It goes on like that for about a week before Alfie finally gets a visitor.

Alfie's sitting behind his desk making phone calls and setting up meetings with the right people to get the charges against you dropped. And also making sure a message gets to your brother who's still in Chicago. He can see through the window on his office door Ollie escorting none other than Tommy Shelby to his office. "It's 'bout fuckin' time." He mutters to himself.

Alfie leans back in his chair with his fingers laced over his chest as Tommy walks inside. "Tommy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?"

Tommy draws his gun and points it at Alfie. So Ollie draws his pointing it at Tommy. Alfie waves Ollie off. "S'alright Ollie, Thomas and I just need to have a chat. He won't shoot me just yet."

Tommy cocks his gun. "I wouldn't be so sure Alfie. Where's me fucking wife?"

Alfie shakes his finger and tsks him. "I'm disappointed in you Tommy. I thought you would've figured it out sooner."

"Well the coppers you paid off kept quiet about the break in for a couple days. Now where is she?"

Alfie leans forward and clasps his hands together on his desk. Biting back a smile for the moment. "Sit down Tommy let's have a drink and talk this out like big boys. She did say I could shoot you, just not kill you. I think we should have a discussion before we start shootin' don't you, eh?"

Tommy uncocks the gun, holstering it for now and sits in the chair in front of Alfie's desk. He reaches for his cigarettes as he keeps his eyes on the man in front of him.

Alfie opens his desk pulling out a bottle of whiskey and grabs two glasses. "Lemme tell you a story Thomas. I once told this beautiful amazin' woman that rum was for fun and fuckin' and whiskey is for business. No matter how hard I tried she always chose whiskey because unfortunately she was married. I did this for two straight years, right? Always the same answer, whiskey. Till one day she saw just how cruel her husband can be. Ya see this bastard put his hands on her. She came to me, needin' a place to get away for a bit. That night, right, she finally chose rum. So Thomas, when exactly did you figure out it was me fuckin' your wife, yeah?"

Tommy drinks down the whole glass of whiskey all at once and slams it on the desk. "I had my suspicions. But at the charity party when she danced with you. The way she smiled at you, was how she used to smile at me. That's when I knew."

Alfie runs his hand through his beard a couple times and looks at Tommy curiously. "Yet you never said anythin' did ya mate? And you dinnit try killin' me why?"

"Well Alfie, I did consider blowing up your distillery with you inside. But I thought it through and without you I lose my business and influence in London. So instead I won my wife back and happily rubbed it in your fucking face the first day I went back to work after my accident."

Alfie smirks at Tommy. "Well mate looks to me like you lost London and your wife anyway. Dinnit ya? You fucked up big this time. She wants to cuts your fuckin' balls off and feed'em to ya. When we lie in bed together at night she really enjoys plottin' different ways to fuck you over."

Tommy pulls his gun back out pointing it at Alfie's face. "I had everything under control. I was working on getting the charges against my family dropped. I have an arrangement with some powerful people. Now she's a wanted fugitive and you fucked up everything. You've gone too fucking far this time Alfie. Where's my fucking wife?!"

Alfie angrily slams his fist down hard on his desk rattling everything sitting on it. "I went too fucking far?! Let's talk about that shall we, eh? When I fuckin' found her she was chained and shackled to the wall. Her once soft and flawless skin was black and blue, and scarred from all the beatings she had taken. Courtesy of your friend Inspector Campbell, who tried to have his way with'er once but she beat him with his own cane. Then her body that was thick and curvy in all the right places was almost skin and bone because they was starvin' her to make her weak. But she still kept fightin' anyway. And now she wakes up every fuckin' night screamin' from the nightmares that haunt her. So tell me Tommy, how am I the one that went too fuckin' far?! You did that to her. There's nuthin' you could possibly say to her to make her forgive you. So fuck off, you ain't gettin' anywhere near her."

Tommy's eyes begin to water and his breathing shaky. "I didn't know. I need to tell her I didn't know. No matter what's happened she's my wife and I love her. If I just fucking shoot you in the face right now she'll have to come back to me."

Alfie reaches for his phone and pulls it in front of him, then clasps his hands back together on the desk. "You're not going to shoot me, and I'll tell ya why. I took care of that dirty fuckin' Inspector me self. His dead body is sitting inside one of your buildings along with lots of incriminating evidence. Also (Y/N) gave me the combination for your safe. I'm going to make one of two phone calls. I'll call the coppers and report gunfire in the buildin' where the dead Inspector is. Or I call me men standin' by and tell'em not to rob you blind and I'll tell you where the body is. And if you're thinkin' you can still shoot me anyway, well if I don't call me men, they'll be callin' the coppers for me. Your choice Thomas."

The two men just stare at each other for a few moments. Tommy trying to figure out if Alfie's bluffing or not. He slowly releases the breath he was holding, looking defeated. "Where's the body Alfie?"

"Good choice Thomas. Good choice."

Tommy narrows his eyes at Alfie. "You win this round. But this isn't over with."

Alfie smiles at him smugly. "Ya I agree it's far from over. But if ya don't mind I gave my word to a very lovely woman that I'd be home by dinnertime. And unlike you I am a man of my word."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally has a conversation with Tommy.
> 
> This story is almost coming to an end. There's only two more chapters after this.

CHAPTER 18

Alfie pulls up to the little cabin in the woods he's currently calling home. He can't help but smile like a lovestruck boy as he sees you sitting in the sun by the lake playing fetch with Cyril. You're looking much better than the day he rescued you. Your bruises are healing, but you're still a little on the thin side. So he’s still trying to thicken you back up.

Your face lights up when you see Alfie climbing out of the car. Both you and Cyril go running to him. You jump into his open arms and wrap yours around him. "Hey there handsome. I missed you."

Alfie smiles back at you. "I missed ya too love." Then you put your hand on the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Cyril feeling left out starts pawing at both of you for attention, making you laugh against each other's lips. Once Alfie gives his dog the affection he's seeking he turns his attention back to you. "I have good news and really fuckin’ good news for ya love."

You grab hold of his hand lacing your fingers together as you walk into the cabin together. "Well let's hear your good news first and work up to the really fucking good news. Ooohh...did Tommy finally stop sending people to follow you to find out where you’re hiding me?" You say half jokingly.

He pulls an envelope out of his coat pocket and hands it to you with a big grin on his face. "No course not. This is better news. Me lawyer friend drew up the divorce papers you asked for. So you can have’em delivered whenever you’re ready.”

You jump up and down and pull him into a tight hug. "That is good news. I'm one step closer to being rid of him. He'll never sign them willingly so I'm going to have to get creative." Alfie just looks at you with a raised brow, waiting for you to catch on to what he said. He can see as you play his words back in your head and when you come to a realization. “I wouldn’t be able to deliver them unless I was no longer wanted. Did you...? Am I clear?”

“The really fuckin’ good news is the evidence against you suddenly disappeared and there’s no record of it either. All charges have been dropped.”

You shove him against the wall and excitedly crash your lips against his. He smiles against your lips and picks you up by your thighs. You immediately wrap your arms and legs around him as he turns and pins you between him and the wall. He licks his tongue into your mouth making you moan. “Alfie please.”

Knowing exactly what you want he sets you back down on the floor and starts quickly unbuckling his belt. You slip your underwear off and he pulls your back against his front and starts kissing along your neck and shoulder. His arousal is pressed against your back side making you impatient so you rub your ass against him. He lets out a growl and bends you over the kitchen table while pulling your dress up. 

One swift thrust has him fully inside you making you both moan. “Fuckin’ hell love. You feel so good.” You arch your back and put your hands flat on the table. “Fuck me Alfie.” You whimper out. He puts one hand on your hip and the other on your back, then starts relentlessly pounding into you. 

It’s a good thing you don’t have neighbors and poor Cyril ran back outside. You’re both moaning loudly as your bodies make obscene sounds. Everything on the table gets shaken onto the floor. He leans back over you and reaches a hand between your soaked thighs and rubs your clit. “Oh fuck yes Alfie, don’t stop.” Moments later you’re crying out as your orgasm washes over you. As your walls clench and tighten around him he comes shortly after you spilling his release deep inside you.

Alfie presses his face against your shoulder trying to catch his breath. “So you’re happy ‘bout the really fuckin’ good news then?” You snort out a laugh. “What gave you that idea? I love you so much Alfie.”

He kisses your neck softly. “I love you too (Y/N).” 

A week after Alfie got the charges against you dropped the charges were also dropped against the rest of the Shelby family. But you heard it was literally moments before they were about to hang. They had the nooses around their necks and everything. That experience to say the least was traumatizing. Polly has slowly slipped into madness and says she can see and speak to the dead. She’s started holding seances in her house and refuses any contact with Thomas. Arthur and John are home with their wives and haven’t left their homes. They’re depressed and suffer nightmares like you do. Esme and Linda would likely shoot Thomas on the spot if they saw him. Michael though, he’s hiding his trauma and even went back to work. 

Now that you’re free to go about without being arrested you decided to hand deliver the divorce papers to Tommy yourself. Alfie wanted to go with you, but you told him you needed to do this alone. He was reluctant but knows better than to try and tell you what to do. So he gave you his car to use and said he’d wait for you at the bakery.

It’s late in the evening as you pull up to the Shelby Company building. Everyone is gone for the day, everyone except for Tommy. You see his car sitting outside. At least he’s easy to find. This conversation was going to have to happen at some point. You’re nervous though, because you have so many things you want to say to him, but you don’t know where to start. You’ll just have to see what happens you suppose. You pick the lock to the back door and go inside. The building is dark but at the far end of the hall you can see a light coming from Tommy’s office. 

Before you push his office door open you take a deep breath. When you open the door Tommy is sitting behind his desk with a gun pointed at the door, he obviously heard someone coming. Once he sees that it’s you he immediately lowers the gun and uncocks it. His eyes go wide with shock. “(Y/N)? Sweetheart I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?” He jumps up from his chair but now it’s your turn to point a gun at him. He stops as soon as he sees the gun.

“No Thomas, you stay where you are. We’re going to have a conversation, but you’re going to stay on your side of the desk. You’re not touching me. You’re not going to try to hold and hug me and feed me more bullshit lies and excuses.”

His face falls but he nods his head in understanding and slowly sits back down in his chair behind the desk. So you put the gun away and pull out the envelope you came to deliver. You toss it on the desk in front of him and sit down in a chair. “I want my freedom Thomas. You get to keep everything. All I want is to be free of you. Do the right thing for once and sign the papers and set me free. And obviously I’ll be taking my brother with me.”

He picks up the envelope and glances at the papers inside. He tosses it back onto his desk and reaches for his cigarettes. You roll your eyes at him as you wait for the inevitable response. After he lights his cigarette he looks you in the eyes. “I’m not signing that. But you already knew that. So, what? You threaten to shoot me now or something in hopes to get your way? Well go on then, get on with it. I still won’t sign them. I love you and we can work this out if you would just stay the fuck away from Alfie for five fucking minutes.”

You nod your head and take a deep breath. “You love me huh? You showed me love by striking me across the face and choking me. By threatening my brother, regardless of your intentions you still did it. Or how about when you’re lying, scheming and plotting to gain more power and money while your family pays the price. When I paid the price in fucking prison Thomas! Because my husband who loves me put me there!”

He leans forward with his elbows on the desk and sighs heavily. “You forgave me, just like I forgave you for fucking around. And I had no choice, I never wanted to put my family in danger or in prison. It was my only option at the time, and I had a deal worked out to fix it. I had no idea Inspector Campbell was doing those things to you. I’m so sorry he hurt you. Had I known I would have done something about it. I would never let someone hurt you like that.”

You laugh at him humorlessly. “Oh that’s rich Tommy. Okay fine I’m guilty of adultery. But you are guilty for far more than I am. I ended things with him and chose you, but you had to fuck it all up again. Had you never fucked around with those Russians in the first place like you fucking promised me and the rest of your family would have never ended up in prison. Sure you didn’t do the torturing yourself, but you're the one that sent us all to hell. You are solely responsible for putting us there. From what I’ve heard the rest of the family agrees. Why couldn’t you have warned us huh? Alfie kept me safe and hid me away easily, even cleared my name. Tell me why the all fucking mighty and powerful Thomas Shelby couldn’t protect his own wife that he says he loves?!”

He just stares at you for what feels like forever. He leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath. “You are without a doubt right, and I’m wrong. Alright? I was truly scared, and everything happened so fast that I didn’t see any other options at the time. If I could go back and change everything I would. But I’m not ready to give up on us yet. Please don’t give up on me.”

You feel your eyes starting to water. Part of you wants to feel bad for him, the other part is telling you that he’s just manipulating you. He doesn’t actually want you back because he loves you, it’s because he thinks he always has to win and come out on top. He doesn’t want to lose to Alfie. “Answer me this Tommy. What if I asked you to get rid of all the illegal and side businesses and go back to how simple things were when we first got engaged? Choose between keeping your wife or having money and power. Which would you choose?”

“I’ve had both so why can’t I keep both?” He says without missing a beat. 

That’s exactly what you thought his answer would be. He’s always going to want more money, more power. He’ll never just be happy with what he has. The scheming and shady business deals will just continue. “Wrong answer Tommy.” You whisper to him. He just gives you a confused look in response. “If you truly loved me like you say you do then you would have chosen me. I never loved you for your money or any of the other nonsense. I loved the man behind all that. I would have been happy with just having you. I don’t need the other things. You however think you need to have it all, and even if you did you still wouldn’t be happy. Therefore it will never work Tommy. Please just sign the papers and let me go.” You say all of this to him calmly but with a voice full of sadness. 

You can see his eyes getting glossy. He shakes his head and clears his throat. You quickly see his demeanor change when he has a cold look on his face.“I can’t do that and I won’t do that. You will come home and stop seeing Alfie. I’ll deal with that bastard myself. Now wouldn’t it be a shame if your brother were to wind up in a sanitarium again? One that you won’t be able to get into without your husband’s consent.”

The bit of calmness you had is instantly gone. Asking nicely and rationally isn’t working. You didn’t want to have to resort to threats, but you already guessed it would come down to this. And you already suspected he’d try using Lucas against you. “Okay Tommy, for the record I didn’t want to fight dirty. I wanted to resolve this amicably like adults, but that’s clearly not going to happen. I already anticipated your answer. So Alfie got a message to my dear brother, and also Ada a while ago. Ada is on her way back, probably to slap the shit out of you. But Lucas is somewhere safe where you can never reach him.”

He narrows his eyes at you. “I’m still not hearing the threat.”

“Right, I was getting to that part. You recall I’m from New York right? Well Lucas was childhood friends with Luca Changretta. And my dearly departed fiance James, was also a cousin of Luca’s. They still see me and my brother as family. I never mentioned my connection to the Changretta’s before because your feud with them started before we met so I wasn’t made aware until recently. And I heard Luca has never actually met you but really hates you because you ran his parents and his brother out of Birmingham. Almost killed his brother so I’m told. Seriously you started a fight with the Italians because Angel Changretta had a thing for your whore Lizzie? Anyway, fuck with me and I’ll invite the fucking Italian Mafia to Birmingham!”

He doesn’t flinch, just stares at you with anger in his eyes. You know he’s trying to quickly formulate a counter to your threat. “Go ahead. I own Birmingham, they won’t stand a chance.”

You smirk at him. “Again, I know you well and expected that answer. Which is why I’m not done yet Thomas. Unbeknownst to you none of your shipments have made it to Chicago or Boston over the past month. Luca and his men are taking your illegal booze and such, but leaving my father’s merchandise alone. Ada and Lucas were keeping it quiet, that’s why you haven’t heard a word about this. So the Mafia has been profiting for free off your shipments. They will also be taking out your Chicago and Boston buildings permanently, and you can forget your dreams of ever opening one in New York. You may have power in England, but you most certainly do not in mafia territory. However, they will stop stealing from you and leave your buildings alone if I politely ask.”

The look he has on his face is priceless. You know you’ve got him, but he won’t readily admit defeat so you’ll leave him to stew it over. You stand up and straighten your dress out. “I’ll leave these papers here. Let you think it over for a couple days. You should also know I reached out to my father and regretfully ruined his vacation. My mother thinks I’m a harlot, big surprise, but my father has since decided he wants to retire and will be selling his company. And it won’t be to you.” Then you reach into your pocket pulling out your wedding ring and drop it on the desk. “You said so as long as I kept the ring on it was a symbol of our agreement, well that agreement was broken long ago.”

He doesn’t say anything as he watches you walk away. But just as you reach the door he calls out your name. You turn and look over your shoulder curiously. He nods his head once. “Well played.” You smirk back at him. “What can I say, I learned from the best.” Then you turn and leave his office. 

That conversation hurt, but you also feel a little lighter after getting some of that off your chest. 

As you step outside the Shelby Company building to return to Alfie's car you see a figure in the darkness. With the dim lighting from the moon above you see as they reach into their jacket to draw their gun. You pull yours out and shoot hitting the unknown person first. But you slip and lose your footing in the process hitting your head hard on the stairs knocking yourself unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The sound of voices nearby wakes you. But your head is pounding, making you not want to open your eyes. You move your hands to your face and groan out in pain. The voices get closer but with the overwhelming pain you aren’t paying attention to what’s being said. At least not until you feel a hand on your shoulder causing you to startle. You open your eyes and see a man looking at you worriedly. You glance around the room, but nothing looks familiar. “Where am I?” You groan.

“You’re in the hospital. I sent someone to tell the doctor you’re awake, so just lie still.”

Your head hurts too much to care or ask anymore questions. A short time later a doctor came in and started examining you, and thankfully gave you something for the pain. “How’s your pain level now Mrs. Shelby?” The doctor asks. When there’s no response he puts his hand on your arm. “Mrs. Shelby?”

You frown at him. “Who’s Mrs. Shelby?” The doctor gives you a concerned look. He looks to his right toward the man that was previously standing over you then points at him when he turns his head back toward you. “Do you know who this man is beside me?” You stare at him for a moment. His beautiful but sad blue eyes staring back at you. You look back to the doctor and shrug your shoulders. “No. Should I?”

The doctor’s concerned face deepens. “Yes, ma’am. He is your husband, Thomas Shelby. You are (Y/N) Shelby.” You look between the two men. Your head hurts and all you feel is confusion and overwhelmed between the two. Tears start slowly spilling from your eyes. “I...I don’t understand.”

The doctor goes on to explain to you and your supposed husband that you hit your head so hard you are suffering from what will hopefully be temporary memory loss. He wants to keep you in the hospital under observation for a couple days before releasing you to go home. Wherever home is. After the doctor leaves you are left alone with the handsome blue eyed man. He pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed. He opens his wallet and hands you a photo. You give him a confused look but take it. It’s a photo of the two of you on your wedding day. “Just giving you proof sweetheart, I know you're confused. But we are husband and wife.”

You just stare at the picture wordlessly for a few minutes. You notice the ring in the photo is missing from your finger. “Why am I not wearing a wedding ring?” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the identical ring from the photo. He holds it next to your hand. “The doctor asked me to remove any jewelry you had on while you were unconscious just to be safe in case you needed surgery, which thankfully you don’t. May I put it back on you?” Your eyes move from the photo, to Thomas, and to the ring. You do that a couple times before you slowly nod your head in agreement. 

He smiles as he slips the ring back onto your finger that fits perfectly. “Thomas, how did I hit my head so hard? What happened?”

He gently takes hold of your hand as he looks into your eyes. “You came to meet me at work last night and someone tried to mug you. You fell on the stairs hitting your head. I heard the commotion and ran to you as fast as I could.” That seems to be a logical explanation. You don’t see any reason to question any further on that subject.

He answers all your questions for the next couple hours. Even telling you stories about your time together. He says your parents are off in France and won’t be back for quite some time, but he will send a message to them letting them know you’re okay. After awhile you still have many questions, but start to feel sleepy. So he tells you to go ahead and rest, and he’ll still be there when you wake up. He’s not leaving the hospital until you do.

Tommy has several of his men guarding the floor you are currently occupying and also the entrance and exits to the hospital. He knew word would spread fast about your current whereabouts. One of his men comes and tells him the visitor he’s been anticipating has arrived, and they’re keeping him outside. He smiles smugly to himself as he makes sure you are still sound asleep. He brushes your hair out of your face with his fingertips and presses a soft kiss to your forehead before he leaves the room.

The moment he steps outside Alfie’s pointing a gun at him. “What the fuck have you done with her Thomas?!” He’s not phased at all and pulls out his cigarettes and bites back his smile as he looks at the angry man in front of him. “I haven’t done a thing Alfie. She came to see me, which I’m sure you are aware of. A disgruntled former employee took a shot at her when she left but she shot them first. But she slipped and hit her head pretty badly. I’ve already dealt with the man and his body disposed of.”

Alfie cocks the gun pointed at Tommy’s face. “She wouldn’t willingly be here with you. What have you done you fuckin’ gypsy cunt?!”

The smile he’s been trying to hold back slowly creeps on to his face. “Sorry I forgot to mention the head injury seems to have caused some memory loss. She can’t remember a thing, the slate has been wiped clean so to speak. Which means she doesn’t remember you and I can make her fall in love with me all over again. By law she’s still my wife so I most certainly will not be allowing you anywhere near her, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Right, how ‘bout I just shoot ya in your fuckin’ face like I should have done ages ago? She fuckin’ hates you, mate! You’ll be a dead man anyway the moment she gets her memory back.”

Tommy points a finger at him. “If. If she gets her memory back. And if by some miracle she does she’ll have been reminded of our love for each other allowing us to reconcile. And Alfie, you won’t shoot me here. You’ll go to jail and surely never see her again. I’d much rather you stay out and suffer as I have. A little payback, eh?”

Ollie who’s been standing by quietly watching is appalled but knows the bastard is right. He puts his hand on Alfie’s arm to lower the gun. “Come on Alfie. You know he’s right. You can’t kill him. At least not right now. Let’s go before you do something you can’t take back, you’ll be no help to her in prison.”

Alfie’s entire body is shaking from the rage that’s flowing through him. He narrows his eyes as he lowers the gun. “I hope she cuts ya fuckin’ throat. What you’re doin’ is fuckin’ wrong and you know it! Better sleep with one eye open, mate, this isn’t over.”

Tommy just smiles triumphantly. “I agree Alfie, it’s far from over. Have a nice drive home, yeah? Now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to my beautiful wife.” Ollie quickly grabs Alfie as he lunges Tommy and pulls him back towards the car. “Not here Alfie. Find another way.” He whispers to him.

Two days later you get released from the hospital. When Tommy pulls up to your home you look at him with wide eyes. “Who else lives with us?” He chuckles at you. “No one love, just you and me. We did have a maid, but I had to let her go for stealing. So we’ll have to hire a new one.”

The house is ridiculously huge for just two people. You could house a few families here. Why on earth would you agree to such a big house? Oh well. The doctor said the more time you spend in familiar surroundings that should help trigger some of your memories. You’re hoping it happens sooner rather than later. You hate this confused and lost feeling you have constantly. 

He shows you around the house, but nothing looks familiar nor does it feel like home to you. With this head injury you’ve been tiring easily. So after walking through the mansion you feel like you need to rest. Thomas takes you to the master bedroom. You look at the large bed and suddenly feel awkward. He’s your husband yet a stranger. “(Y/N) I can sleep on the couch tonight or in another bedroom if you're not comfortable. I know this is overwhelming.”

Well now you feel bad because it’s his bed too, and you’re married so there’s nothing wrong with sleeping next to your husband. “No it’s alright. Just promise no funny business.” You say somewhat jokingly. He smiles at you. “I’ll be a perfect gentleman. I promise.”

A week goes by and you still can’t remember a thing. It’s getting frustrating. You’ve been having dreams but they don’t make sense to you and they’re blurry almost. Maybe they’re memories trying to come back? You can’t be sure though. Tommy sees you just poking at your breakfast as you stare blankly out the window. “What’s on your mind love?”

You slowly move your eyes away from the window and look at him with a frown. “Do we have a dog? Or used to have one?” Tommy stares at you with a strange expression on his face for a moment. It’s a simple question, so you don’t understand why the awkward pause. “No we’ve never had one. We only have horses here. My brother John has dogs. Are you remembering something?”

You let out a heavy sigh. “No, well I don’t know. I have some strange dreams at night, but all that I can remember from it is a dog. It’s probably nothing. Am I going to get to see your family soon? Maybe being around more people will help me remember.”

He looks away and reaches for his cigarettes. After he lights it he clears his throat and finally looks back at you. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you, so that’s why we haven’t had any visitors. But my brother’s are now on holiday with their wives. My sister and aunt are away in America doing some business at one of my offices for me.” Your shoulders slump at hearing that. How are you supposed to remember anything if you can’t be around other people that know you?

Later that day you hear Tommy in his office raising his voice while he’s on the phone. “What do you mean you lost track of Solomons’? You had one fucking job! Fucking find out where the fuck he went and what he’s up to. Now!” He slams the phone down and flops down in his chair. You slowly poke your head in the door. “Everything alright Thomas?”

He startles when he hears your voice. Obviously he was too caught up in his phone conversation and didn’t realize you were there. “Yeah love, everything’s fine. Just dealing with some business is all.”

“Who’s Solomons and why are you so angry at him?”

He tilts his head to the side and looks at you curiously. He waves his hand calling you over to him. So you walk over to his desk and lean against it in front of him. He holds one of your hands as he looks at you. “That name doesn’t sound familiar to you at all?” You shake your head no. “Well he’s no one important anymore really. He was a former business associate of mine but he betrayed me. Stole something that belonged to me. So I don’t trust him and want to know what he’s up to is all.”

He stands up and wraps his arms around you pulling you into a hug. His strong arms around you feel nice so you wrap your arms around his middle hugging him back. He rests his chin on top of your head as he whispers. “Everything will be alright, love.”

One evening Tommy takes you on a walk outside along the property. He holds your hand with his fingers laced with yours and you blush shyly everytime he looks at you and smiles. He stops on a hillside and sits on the ground and gently pulls you down next to him. The two of you just sit there quietly for a while watching the sunset. He looks over at you again and smiles but slowly raises his hand and cups your cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers. You bite your lip nervously. His eyes drop to your lips briefly then move back to your eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

You hesitate as you think about it. It’s been a couple weeks now and you still don’t remember anything. Maybe if you kiss your husband that will trigger something? And you can’t lie, he's very handsome and wouldn’t mind kissing him. Eventually you nod your head yes giving him permission. He closes the distance between you and presses his soft lips to yours. It feels nice at first, but the longer the kiss lasts you have this strange feeling that there’s something wrong.

When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead against yours. “I love you so much (Y/N).” Now you’re feeling awkward again. You can tell he means it but you can’t say it back, at least not yet. “Tommy...I can’t say it back, not until I remember. Please don’t be upset.” He presses another soft but quick kiss to your lips to quiet you. “It’s alright sweetheart I understand. You’ll fall in love with me again, you’ll see.”

Not knowing what to say to that you just nod your head against his. When you look back to the setting sun it reminds you of a dream you’ve been having but you can’t quite make sense of it. “Tommy, do we have a cabin by a lake? Or did we go to a lake and watch the sunrise?” 

After a few moments of silence he wraps his arm around you tightly. “Having more dreams, eh? We don’t have one, but we’ve gone on holiday before. Maybe that’s what you’re remembering.” You don’t know why, but you just have this feeling that what he just said was a lie or he’s withholding information.

As the days pass on you start feeling more and more depressed and lost. You just can’t move past the fog in your mind. You have this constant feeling now that something is wrong and it’s killing you not being able to figure it out. It’s also bothering you that you have had zero visitors. Haven’t had any sort of contact with any friends or family at all. If these people care about you so much why haven’t they reached out to you? 

Currently you are hiding out in the horse stables. You just needed a break from Tommy. He’s been sweet and kind to you but he’s always there. So you told him you needed some air and were going for a walk. Thankfully he didn’t follow you. The sound of footsteps approaching makes you sigh to yourself. Maybe you spoke too soon. He can’t give you ten minutes of peace, alone?

You turn your head towards the sound and see a man approaching you, but it’s not Tommy. You’re not scared though. There’s something familiar about him. You cock your head to the side curiously as you try forcing the fog in your mind away. You recognize his face, but from where?

He smiles when he sees you looking at him, but when you don’t respond in what you assume is the way he thought you would, the smile disappears. “(Y/N)? Do you recognize me sweetheart?” You stare at him intently as you try your hardest to focus, to force yourself to remember. Your shoulders slump as you feel almost defeated. “I feel like I should know you. I’m trying to remember but it’s hard. It’s like there's a brick wall I can’t get past.”

He nods his head looking saddened. “I’m your big brother and also your best friend. I came to get you out of here. You left Thomas months ago. The night you got hurt you were serving him divorce papers. He’s been lying to you and keeping everyone away from you in hopes that you won’t get your memory back.” 

The bad feeling that’s been festering inside you only grows deeper. “He...he never said I had a brother. I don’t understand. Why would he lie about that?”

He takes hold of your hand and locks his eyes onto yours. “Because it might make you remember. I’m the one person you trust without question. Just like I only trust you.” Then he tries tugging on your hand to pull you along with him but your feet stay planted on the ground. Your eyes are watering and your mouth agape as you take in everything he just told you. “(Y/N), you can feel I’m telling the truth right? Trust your gut. I’ll tell you everything, but I need to get you out of here before Thomas sees us.” 

You slowly turn your head toward him as a tear drips down your cheek. “Lucas. Your name is Lucas.”

His own eyes start to water as he pulls you into a hug. “That’s right sis. You know I’ll protect you and would never lie to you.” You nod your head against his chest and hold him tighter. “That’s all I can remember, but I believe you Lucas.” Then you pull away from him and slide the wedding ring off your finger setting it on a block of wood. You grab hold of his hand and squeeze as you look back at him. “Get me out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if you were rooting for Tommy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to those of you leaving me positive comments. I had some pretty mean ones I had to delete. Oh well, can't please everyone I suppose.

CHAPTER 20

_5 months Later……_

Sitting outside on the back patio a breeze of cool air blows past you making you shiver. You wrap yourself up in a blanket and resume reading your book. Or trying to at least. You’ve read the same page at least five times and still can’t recall what you read. You’re having difficulty focusing with the thoughts racing through your mind.

After Lucas came to your rescue he quickly took you to a train, then to the docks to board a ship. He took you back to New York. He had a nice cabin in the woods, next to a river set up and ready for the both of you. That was five months ago.

Thankfully you finally have all of your memories back. It took a few months. They started coming back to you gradually, it wasn’t an instantaneous thing. Boy is Tommy lucky you were in another country when you started remembering. It would bring you great joy to beat the shit out of him. His desperate attempt to salvage your marriage was exactly that, desperate and just downright sad. You really did love him once, but too much damage has been done on both sides.

When you remembered Alfie though, that made your heart hurt. Because you miss him so much. Lucas told you Alfie was the one that sent for him, told him what had happened to you. Alfie himself couldn’t get to you because he was being followed constantly. So he told Lucas to get to you and take you as far away from Thomas as possible. The cabin Lucas purchased for the two of you reminds you of the one that you and Alfie were living in together but it’s a little bigger. He said that’s why he chose it, because he knew you would like it.

You haven’t seen or spoken to Alfie since the day of your accident just before you left to go see Thomas. Which by the way was actually caused by a disgruntled former employee. Tommy cut their pay to equal out what the women were making in another factory because a women’s rights activist was causing him grief over it. So you were just in the right place and the wrong time apparently. But back to the primary focus of your thoughts, Alfie. According to Lucas he didn’t want to impede your recovery and make you feel like he was pressuring you on how to feel or think like Tommy was. But he still hasn’t contacted you and it hurts. You do really need to speak to him, but you’re not sure whether his radio silence is for a reason or not.

You never did get your divorce papers from Tommy, but you have no intentions of going back to England. That is unless a devilishly handsome wandering jew asked you to. Tommy will never get to you or your brother here. You are under the protection of the Changretta family. He can’t step foot in this state without them knowing. You highly doubt he'd come to America anyway.

Your _husband_ has been a busy boy though. Lucas still talks to Ada, they’re good friends. You still are as well, and she writes to you from time to time. You’ve written to Polly but haven’t heard back yet. According to Ada she’s still not quite herself yet. But Finn, that dear boy started writing to you also, because he missed you. You miss him too and actually all the Shelby’s except for one. Finn though, he tells you all the dirt since he’s around Tommy far more than Ada.

While you were in prison, courtesy of your loving husband, his favorite barmaid was in London with her new husband. She came to visit Tommy one night and well….she recently gave birth to his son. You aren’t judging them for the affair considering your own actions, but it just proves your suspicions all along. Although, after all his love confessions and apologies him fucking the barmaid while you were rotting away in prison does rub salt in your wounds.

Then according to Finn after you left he started seeking out Lizzie again to keep his bed warm. She is now pregnant with what will be his second child in a few months. That is one awkward fucked up situation and you wish he would just send you the fucking divorce papers already. Then he can let his two whores fight it out and leave your marriage in the past where it belongs.

Then there’s your parents. Your mother disowned you for being a ‘disgraceful harlot’. So she says both her children are dead now. Your father oddly enough doesn’t share her feelings and will write to you and actually even started writing to Lucas after his initial apology letter to him. They moved to France permanently and he sold his business to the Changretta family. You wished you could see your father to high five him for that one. That definitely hurt Tommy’s business. He lost his business in London thanks to Alfie. He no longer has a way to export to America thanks to your father. And Lucas gave the Changretta’s the green light to take out his Chicago and Boston businesses. Tommy officially has no ties to America now. He should have heeded your warnings.

You drop your book down beside you on the bench you're currently sitting on. It’s pointless to try and read right now your mind is too busy. Running in circles in your mind is making you tired. You close your eyes and lean your head back. Lucas should be back soon anyway. He’s good at keeping your mind off things. He said he had an errand to run and would bring you back food from the city.

You chuckle to yourself when you think you hear the sound of a dog barking. Maybe you’ve finally gone mad, now you hallucinate dogs. You instantly stop laughing when there’s a whimper and a tongue licking your hand. You sit upright as your eyes fly open to see what the fuck is happening. “Cyril?” You say his name like it’s a question, like the dog can answer you. He puts his paws on your lap with his tail wagging excitedly and starts licking you some more. You giggle as you try to push his face out of yours. “Okay, okay Cyril. I missed you too.”

“How ‘bout me? Did you miss me?”

You freeze at the sound of his voice and slowly turn your head in his direction. So this was Lucas’s errand? There you see the man you have missed so dearly. Your eyes start watering and you feel like there’s a lump in your throat. His eyes look glossy also. When you don’t say anything he takes a few more steps closer to you. You shake your head and put your hand up to stop him. “Alfie, where have you been? I’ve been here for five months.” You say to him just above a whisper.

“I know love, I’m so sorry. Lucas sent me a message when you remembered everythin’. I had a few things to tie up before I could leave. I broke the promise I made you dinnit I?”

You cock your head to the side and frown at him. “What do you mean? What promise?”

He gives you a small smile. “That I would come to ya every night. I solved that problem and would like to make it up to ya if you’ll still have me. Can you forgive me?”

Tears start streaming down your cheeks. This man has never wronged you. He’s always been good to you, how could he think you would stay angry with him. Oh how you want to just go jump into his arms, but you can’t just yet. You need to tell him something first. You’re not sure how he’s going to feel about it. “Considering the extenuating circumstances I won’t count your promise as broken. Of course I forgive you. But before you get too excited I need to tell you something.”

He gives you a concerned look but nods his head. You extend your hand towards him. “Help me up?” Now he’s giving you a confused look but he doesn’t hesitate to take your hand and pull you to your feet. Your skin breaks out in goosebumps when his warm hand makes contact with yours. You’ve missed those rough and strong calloused hands. But now's not the time for thoughts like that. You take a deep breath and then open the blanket you have wrapped around you tossing it onto the bench. Now revealing your very pregnant belly.

His eyes go wide. He puts one hand on his hip and scratches his head with the other as he opens and closes his mouth a few times. “Right, well your brother never mentioned that. Love….I. When I say this I don’t mean any offense, yeah? Um...am I...is it? Slap me if ya feel the need...but….”

Your face breaks out in a smile and you can’t help but laugh at him. He’s so adorable. You know exactly what he’s trying to say without sounding like an asshole. “Alfie calm down. There’s no chance that it’s anybody else’s. The short time I was with Tommy after I left the hospital nothing like that happened. I’ve only been with you. Remember that day on the kitchen table?”

He gets a shit eating grin on his face. “Now how could I forget sumthin’ like that?” You shake your head and smile at him as you remember that day clearly also. Then you grab his hand and put it on your belly. “This baby is your baby. Do you want to be a father?” Just then the baby kicks. Alfie gets an awestruck look on his face and puts his other hand on your belly. Then he gets the brightest smile you’ve ever seen on his face.

“Fuckin’ hell love we made us a baby. Yes of course I want you and I want our child. I fuckin’ love you and will love’em too. I promise to take care of both of ya.”

You give him a watery smile and wrap your arms around his neck and pull him to you crashing your lips against his. Oh how you have missed kissing him, missed every part of him, every little thing about him. He wraps one arm around you and keeps one on your belly. When you break the kiss he presses his lips to your forehead. “I have missed ya so fuckin’ much love. It’s been hell without you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner to help you. I was sellin’ all me businesses so we’ll never have to work again with all the money I have saved. I sold a good portion to Sabini just to spite Thomas. I was goin’ to buy us a nice house on the beach in Margate. But I’m glad I dinnit. I don’t want our child in the same country as Thomas Shelby. We’ll be fine right here, eh?”

You lean your head back and look into his beautiful eyes you have missed so much. “You really gave up everything you had just to be with me?”

He looks at you like you’re being ridiculous. “Of course I did you silly girl. You are without question the most important thing to me. And now of course our child. Which reminds me, he or she will need me name, yeah?”

You lean your head against his chest with a heavy sigh. “Yeah well I never got the divorce paper from Thomas.” You mutter grumpily. Alfie releases his hold on you and reaches into his jacket pulling out an envelope. He hands it to you with a smug smile. You take it but look at him curiously. “Alfie, my love, is that blood on the envelope?”

“Right, well that’s the other reason it took me so long to get to ya. I may have finally cornered that gypsy bastard and forced him to sign the papers after I shot him in the leg….twice. But I dinnit kill’em cause he’s got kids now and I ain’t a monster. He’s got one hell of a limp now though, eh?” You burst into laughter and grab his face kissing him repeatedly. “Oh you brilliant and magnificent man. I love you.”

He gives you a mischievous smile. Then he grunts as he kneels down on the ground on one knee and takes hold of your hand. “You are now officially a single woman, yeah? (Y/N) the soon to be mother of me child would you do me the honor of becomin’ Mrs. Solomons. Will you marry me and be my wife?”

Without hesitation you nod your head repeatedly as happy tears start welling in your eyes. “Yes, yes Alfie. I never want to be without you again.”

After he slides a beautiful ring on your finger he climbs back to his feet and kisses you until you're breathless. “And ya never will be. Now let's getcha off your feet, yeah? I have five months of you carryin’ me child alone to make up for don’t I?”

“Technically a little over six if you count the month I was with Tommy, just didn’t know I was pregnant yet.”

As he sits down with you on the bench and wraps you back up in the blanket he starts laughing to himself. “Right, six it is then. I know better than to argue with ya. I was just thinkin’ I’ll have to imagine Ollie’s face when I tell’em there’s going to be a mini Alfie runnin’ around. He’ll be happy and fuckin’ horrified at the same time.”

You can’t help but laugh also as you picture poor sweet Ollie. You put your hand on top of his that’s currently resting on your belly. “I’m horrified our child’s first word will probably be fuck.”

“S’alright, anyone that don’t like it can fuck off. Right Mrs. Solomons?”

You smile at his silliness and lean up capturing his lips for a kiss. “(Y/N) Solomons, I like the sound of that. Like that’s what it should have been all along.”

Alfie smiles back at you. “I told ya, once I had ya I was never lettin’ ya go dinnit I? You were worth the wait because you were meant to be mine. I fuckin’ love you (Y/N) Solomons.”

“And I fucking love you Alfie Solomons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See happy ending just as I promised. Happy for Alfie at least.


End file.
